The Past is Present
by Yami's Tenshi
Summary: (AU) What if Priest Seth had won that duel against the Pharaoh? Now, five thousand years later, in a world ruled by Seto Kaiba, one slave boy finds his destiny. R&R!!
1. Prologue: Defeat of a Pharoh

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (for (some) violence and possible language usage) Genre: Um, Action/Adventure, I guess.  
  
Tenshi: Hi! I know I must be stupid to do another fanfic, but I got this idea and I wanted to try it out. Hopefully, it will bring in more reviews.  
  
Kerra: Yeah, hopefully.  
  
Tenshi: Hey, I'm gonna try! Anyway, Yugi can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Sure! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of its characters. In fact, she doesn't even own the title. She does, however, own the plot. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: Cute! (hugs Yugi) Please read and review people!  
  
Prologue: A Pharaoh's Defeat  
  
Seth smirked. There was no way the almighty Pharaoh Yugioh could defeat him now. Victory was his. "Pharaoh," Seth said, mockingly. "You may as well surrender. I might let you live. For, as you can see, victory is mine to claim!" He sounded off another evil laugh.  
  
His fellow rebel, Marik, grinned deviously. "You have done well, Seth." It was quite amusing to see the pharaoh and his loyal followers squirm as they realized that they had been defeated. He was enjoying every moment.  
  
Next to him, the tomb raider, Bakura, smirked. "Yes," he agreed. "You have proven that you are a force with allieing with." Usually the tomb robber was careless to the ways of the government and its politicians, but this particular high priest had intrigued him, promising him that it would be worth his while to join forces. Which is why Bakura had agreed to the high priest's plan of rebellion and had stolen the Millenium Items, including the Millenium Rod, which was a major boost to Seth's power. All but the Millenium Puzzle, which the pharaoh had. The glint in the tomb robber's eye gleamed. Of course, now they would have the Millenium Puzzle, which would secure their power.  
  
Yughioh glared at his former high priest. "Seth," he spat. "You won't get away with this. I won't let you."  
  
"Oh, what do we have here? A sore loser. Here's an update pharaoh," Seth sneered down at pharaoh with contempt. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"Now," Marik announced. "We shall not only rule over Egypt, but the world as well!"  
  
"We?" Seth smirked. "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
Panicked, Marik glared at his leader's back. "What are you trying to say, Seth?"  
  
"What am I'm trying to say is that your use to me has expired," Seth explained calmly. "Your time is up." Quickly, spinning around, Seth held up his Millenium Rod and pointed it Marik. "Time to join your sister." There was a flash of light, a shrill shriek, and then nothing. When everyone's eyes cleared, they gazed, horrified, at the place where the once advisor had once stood only to see nothing. Looking very pleased with himself, Seth rubbed the top of the Rod like a well-trained dog.  
  
"A very useful tool you found for me, Tomb Robber," Seth smirked, then pointed the Rod in Bakura's direction.  
  
"You politicians are all alike," Bakura glared at the high priest, waiting for the flash of light.  
  
"Hm," Seth looked at Bakura thoughtfully. "I'm sorry you think that way. But you have done me a great favor by stealing this Rod and giving it to me. It would be dishonorable for me to do what I did to that blubbering fool." Seth mocked, "Yes, you deserve a much better fate."  
  
Discreetly, his hand dug through the pockets of his robe, until they finally curled around something.  
  
Holding the Rod back up at Bakura, he cried, "So how about damnation in the Millenium Ring!" Another flash of light, a cry of pain, and Bakura was gone as well.  
  
Narrowing his glare, Yugioh could barely control his rage enough to speak, "So, you even turn against your own." By now, the pharaoh was quivering with rage.  
  
Turning back to the pharaoh and his followers, Seth still looked as calm and arrogant as ever.  
  
"And now it's your turn," Seth curled his fingers against a triangle shaped object and focused his magic on Yugioh, who braced himself. Again, a flash of light, a echoing cry of pain, and the pharaoh was gone.  
  
With their proud leader gone, the followers cowered in fear. All except for the High Guard, Hiroto, who, though scared, glared back up at the High Priest now pharaoh. "I-it doesn't ma-matter what you do," Hiroto stammered, trying to keep a hold of his courage. "T-the ph-pharaoh will d- defeat you!"  
  
Seth pretended to pout. "I'm sorry you feel that way," he said. Looking up to his guards, he pointed at the followers. "Guards!" he ordered. "Arrest them! We'll deal with them." In silent contentment, he watched the half-hearted struggles of Yugioh's followers. Such idiotic fools.  
  
But.  
  
Seth glance back down at the Millenium Puzzle that rested on his palm. That fool of a guard had been right. The ex-pharaoh was still a threat, though a relitiviely small one. Conjuring up an idea, Seth gripped the Puzzle and smashed it into the floor, making it shatter on impact. The golden pieces, now separated, gleamed as though mimicking Yugioh's glare. 'Now Yugioh,' Seth sneered. 'Now that the puzzle is broken, no one can solve it. So, you can never come back. You might as well enjoy the darkness that is you. For you shall be encased forever!'  
  
A few days later, Seth got a secret chamber and in it he put the Millenium Rod, which held Marik's soul, the Millenium Ring, which held Bakura, the Millenium Eye, the Millenium Necklace, and the Millenium Puzzle, which held Yugioh's soul in darkness.  
  
With the pharaoh gone, the Shadow Realm was free to spread and the monsters spread everywhere. And the world was ruled by the tyrant by the name of Seth.  
  
So, things grew steadily worse and as the years passed, Seth grew old and finally died. Then his son ruled as did his son and his son's son and his son's son's son, each as cold-hearted as their ancestor. Until now, five thousand years later, a young boy's destiny has come into play.  
  
His name?  
  
Yugi Moto.  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Well it's a start. I promise Yugi is in the next one. I will try to get the first chapter up soon! But before I leave I just want to apologize to all the Seto Kaiba fans, my brother included. It's not like I hate Kaiba or anything, it's just I figure that High Priest Seth is Kaiba's relative, so he would become pharaoh. I will TRY to make Kaiba a good guy, but I haven't quite made up my mind. I'll leave that to you guys! Please tell me what you want Seto to be: good guy or bad guy? Or I'll just decided. I don't know. Please leave reviews people!  
  
Yugi: 2 reviews = newchapter!  
  
Tenshi: Until next time, C'ya! ^_^ 


	2. Chapter One: A Boy's Pain

The Past is Present  
  
Tenshi: Okay, I'm really excited about this thing so I've decided to post the first chapter up soon. I've been really busy lately, so this might end up being kind of short, but I'm gonna try my best! I'm still taking votes on the Seto Kabia thing, so please review! I love reviews! The more reviews, the better the chapters. But, anyway, please enjoy the first chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter One: A Boy's Pain  
  
~Dream~  
  
Save me.  
  
Who are you? Why do you haunt me every night?  
  
Save me.  
  
I can't even see your face. I don't even know who you are! But . I want to save you. I really do. But I can't. I can't even save myself.  
  
Only you can help me.  
  
How can that be? I'm just a boy, that's too small to do anything right. How can I help you?  
  
Please. Please help me.  
  
I would. I do want to help you. I don't know why but every night I hear you cry in pain and my heart shatters. But then again, my heart breaks every day. No one cares about me. I have nothing left. If, somehow, I can and do save you, can you be the one to save me?  
  
Yugi, aibou, only your innocent soul can set me free.  
  
~End Dream~  
  
Freezing and wet was how Yugi woke up. Spluttering and coughing, Yugi pushed his wet bangs aside and tried to gather himself. There was a whole bunch of moaning and groaning from the other slaves as each dragged themselves from sleep and into reality. Wringing the water from his wild hair, Yugi got to his feet quickly. He knew too well the punishment for those lagging behind.  
  
"What's going on?" a tired voice asked from behind him.  
  
A boy about Yugi's age walked up to him, rubbing the sleep from his brown eyes. The boy was taller then Yugi, but had just as strange hair. For he had long, white hair that stood out wherever the boy went. "Is it time to wake up already?" the boy looked down at his friend.  
  
"Afraid so, Ryou," Yugi nodded. "So, you better get in you place in line or Sir will throw a fit." Watching his friend go fearfully to his place in the roll call, Yugi straightened himself and tried to make sure that he wasn't pushed to the ground. Sighing, Yugi thought about that dream he had had. He had always had the same dream in which someone was calling out to him, for him to help them. Rapidly shaking his head, Yugi berated himself. He couldn't save his family or himself. How was he to save a total stranger?  
  
After roll call, the slaves were divided up and sent to do their duties. Ryou's group did the dusting and cleaning the windows. Yugi was sent with a few others to the stable to care for the horses. Though their jobs often wore them out, none dared to make a complaint. For if one word reached the ears of Sir, the overseer, the punishment was a beating that none wanted to go through.  
  
Out of all the jobs that Yugi had been "tested" on, the stables was the one he liked best. It didn't require a lot of strength he didn't have, or height which he definitely didn't have, but rather a mountain of patience and the loss of smell.  
  
"And at least you like me," Yugi added, greeting one of his favorite horses named Spirit. Pouring in his bucket of oats into the horse's feeder, Yugi wiped a bead of sweat off his brow. The stables might have been one of Yugi's favorite places to be, but work was work and it was always exhausting.  
  
Looking back at the tall, golden stallion, who was happily munching the special treat, Yugi smiled. "I'm going to do the other horses first," he explained, motioning his thumb in the general direction. "Then I'll come back and do you." Seeing the horse put on a sort of pout, Yugi added, with a laugh, "You know why don't you? You are so vain that it takes hours to finally get your coat just right." His fellow slaves thought it was silly to talk to the horses, but Yugi, who never really got a kind word out of a human being, was glad to finally have conversation with something that didn't snap back.  
  
Picking up the now empty bucket of oats, Yugi went along with the rest of the stable chores. There was cleaning the stables, which for all its bad odor, was actually an okay job. Some of the horses just ignored the boy with the unusual black hair with red outlines and golden bangs, but most horses gave some sign of hello which was always returned. Besides cleaning out the stalls, feeding, and, occasionally, grooming the horses, Yugi had very little to do inside the stable. Sir had figured Yugi too small to do any job fast enough, so if Yugi rushed with the usual jobs, he would find himself with the rest of the day off.  
  
As it was Yugi was exhausted when work was finished, so after giving Spirit that hour-long grooming that had been promised, Yugi made sure the coast was clear and plopped down in the open stall with Spirit. The horse, now used to the boy in his stall, ignored him not that his coat was shiny and went off to sleep. A nap was sounding pretty good to Yugi, but there was always the chance that Sir would come barging in and then there would be hell to pay. It was best to keep awake. So, Yugi took out his dueling deck.  
  
It was the one thing that he had left of his grandfather and it was one of his most sacred treasures. However, it was essential that only Yugi knew of it's existence.  
  
After the three hundredth year of the Kaiba family's rule, Duel Monsters had been banned and were only to be used by the royal family and those with special permission. For a peasant to be caught with one Duel Monster card meant a harsh beating from the guards, who were more commonly known as members of Osiris's Group, and a slight chance of living. For a slave to be caught with a whole deck meant a fate worse then death.  
  
But still, the deck served as a memoir of his grandfather and for some reason Yugi just couldn't bring himself to get rid of the cards. Somehow, he felt attached to each card and to get rid of even one was like to get rid of his own hand.  
  
Shifting through each card, he finally got to his favorite- the Dark Magician. Something about the card comforted. Once more, a sense of wishful thinking filled Yugi. He wished that he could have been taught, no matter the risks, of how to summon a monster into the real world. Maybe then he would have someone to take care of him. Maybe even help him find that person in his dreams.  
  
Suddenly, Spirit squirmed and sent out a warning call. Quick as a flask, the deck was back in Yugi's pocket. And just in time too.  
  
Yugi cried out in pain as he got boxed on the ear and was suddenly taken hold by his shoulders. The hands were big and tough and they squeezed Yugi's shoulders painfully before sending the poor teen flying to the floor.  
  
Giving a yelp of pain, Yugi looked up to see Sir. A very, very angry Sir.  
  
"You," Sir spat, pointing an accusing finger. He was practically shaking with rage. "You think that you could just take a snoozer while the rest of us are working our asses off? Well, do you?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer and received a box on the other ear and a black eye. The three other stable slaves had instantly stopped moving and just stood there gawking at the scene. Sir stomped over to him and kicked the boy in the ribs.  
  
Giving another cry of pain, Yugi backed up and got another kick in the ribs. Darn. Any more of this and he'd have cracked ribs at least. He kept backing up, narrowly missing some more sharp kicks, until he had his back against the stable wall. His eyes widened in fear as he realized that he was trapped.  
  
Grinning at the sight of his victim in fear, Sir gave a swift kick to the boy's stomach. Hunching over, Yugi tried to get as close to wall as possible not that helped any. The kicks kept coming, along with plenty of colorful language, and they were getting narrowly close to Yugi's head.  
  
'Someone help!' Yugi thought desperately. 'This man means to kill me!'  
  
"Yugi!" a voice called.  
  
Opening his eyes weakly, Yugi saw, to his suprise and horror, that Ryou had just rushed into the stables and was trying desperately to get to his friend, only to be held back by the other slaves. They knew that if Sir went on the rampage with two slaves chances were that more would fall to the same fate. "Yugi!"  
  
"Stay over there, prissy!" Sir growled a warning. "Don't worry. I'll get to you next just as soon as I finish off the runt here."  
  
Picking back his foot for another kick, Sir showed no sign of hesitation in finishing off the boy before him. Yugi's thoughts swirled together and his instincts for survival kept clashing.  
  
Then, just as the kick was about to make contact, Yugi made one last effort to dodge just one blow. Sir's foot hit the wall, hard, knocking over a lamp that had been steadily moving closer to the edge with the vibrations. The glass broke open and the flame instantly caught the dry grass.  
  
"Shit" Sir cussed, nursing his foot before turning to the star-struck slaves. The flame had gotten bigger and was already out of control. Yugi laying forgotten at his feet, Sir called out to the other slaves, "Don't just stand there! Get the horses out of here! And you there! Go get the others and bring as many buckets of water as you can! Now move!" The slaves instantly scattered and Sir calmly walked away leaving Yugi trapped in the now roaring flames.  
  
"Ah!" Yugi jumped to his feet, trying not to wince at the pain that lingered in his middle. How was he going to get out of this?  
  
A shrill shreik instantly caught Yugi's attention. Spirit! Spirit was trapped in the flames unable to get out.  
  
Forgetting to get himself out, Yugi quickly rushed into the stall and grabbed the stallion's mane, trying to calm down the rearing horse.  
  
"Yugi!" a voice called, coughing through the smoke. "Yugi!" A coughing, teary-eyed Ryou wandered through the smoke to his friend's side.  
  
"Yugi!" he was relieved to find the boy alive. "Yugi, are you okay?"  
  
"I am now, but in ten minutes the three of us will be history!" Yugi was starting to cough as well. The smoke was getting too thick. Either they would be consumed by flames or, most likely, suffocate from the smoke.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi had an idea. Glancing behind him, Yugi could barely make out the outline of the weakened side of the stables. Normally, it would take two very strong men to push it out of place. But, maybe, the force of a full gown stallion, could do it.  
  
:"Ryou!" he called, then ended up coughing because of all the smoke. "Get on the horse!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just trust me!"  
  
To his credit, Ryou got on the panicky stallion. Getting in front of his white haired friend, Yugi grabbed Stallion's and, amazingly well for someone who hadn't ridden before, guided the stallion full gallop toward the weakened wall.  
  
Eyes watering and throats soar from all the smoke, the two boys prayed that this would work.  
  
It did.  
  
The wall collapsed like toothpicks and, if the boys had bothered to look back and stop,. they would have seen that the entire stable had just been engulfed. Of course, neither the two boys or the stallion stopped. The stallion was galloping as hard as he could toward the exit of the estate. Still coughing hard, the two boy's didn't even notice what was happening. All they heard was a couple of shouts and threats, but between gulping fresh air and clinging to a run-a-way horse, the two didn't really notice. The next thing they knew was that they were out the gate and galloping off into the sunset.  
  
Little did they know, they were going into a world of danger and destiny.  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: Well, there you go! Please don't hate me for what I did to Yugi! *dodges flying vegetables from Yugi fans* I kind of had to put it in there for the sake of the story. So don't hate me! *still ducks* Anyway, this was a little longer then I thought it would be. ^_^" And, also, I've kinda already decided what I'm going to do about Seto Kaiba while I was writing this story. But I still want to hear what you guys think! Also, warning, there will be romance in this fanfic, but (sorry) nobody's with Yugi and Yami. Forgive me. -_- Anyway, please read and review folks! Until next time, C'ya!  
  
Yugi: And remember, 2 reviews = new chapter! ^_^ So PLEASE review! *uses puppy eyes* PLEASE!! 


	3. Chapter Two: Bullying Theives and New Fr...

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: Still PG13 (mostly for language, I think I suck at violence) Genre: a little more drama in this chapter I hope  
  
Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of its characters. She also does not own the title and, in fact, barely owns the plot. Most of the plot is based on the magna of Yugioh! (sort of). Also, I don't own the horse 'Spirit'. He's borrowed from a movie. So, please do not sue. Thank-you.  
  
Tenshi: I just want to thank everybody for reading so far. Thanks to the people who reviewed the prologue: Midnight Star, bo, Cabbit, Katya, and Whispering Hope. You guys rule! I am SO glad you all liked the prologue. Also, Cabbit, I DID know that Yami and Seth were cousins, but I sort of forgot when I wrote the prologue. ^^" So, thanks for reminding me! And thanks for the sugar! For people like Katya, who wanted to see how the world's being ruled by Seto, I realize I'm not putting a lot of that in. The plan is to make the next chapter about Seto Kaiba, but until then, he won't be mentioned yet. Sorry!  
  
Chapter 1- Thanks to Midnight Star (for reviewing again!), Razanur (Joey is in this chappie & I'm still thinking about Kaiba ^_^), Finningangirl (Glad you liked it! I think I make it a bit OOC though ^^"), Wingleader Sora Jade (I can't BELIEVE you reviewed this! I absolutely LOVE your stories! You rule!), Yami no Katya (I'm sorry! I love Yugi too! But you're probably gonna kill me after this chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers. You guys are the best! (cries from happiness)  
  
And to all those who want me to continue, as long as I get 2 reviews per chapter, I WILL continue this! ^^ So, please read and review!  
  
Chapter 2: Bullying Thieves and New Friends  
  
Ryou had never felt so hot. Sweat dripped from his brow, his tongue was dehydrated, and his throat burned. "Yugi?" Ryou pulled on his friend's shirt. "Where are we going?" He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his friend but it was useless.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yugi rasped. He was in just as bad condition as his friend. "All I know is we're not going back there again."  
  
Ryou nodded. It wasn't as though they could go back anyway. They had accepted they were lost a while ago. However, Ryou knew that two boys and horse, with no supplies or shelter, would not last long in a desert. "Yugi," he whispered. "We have to find shelter fast."  
  
Yugi licked his lips, trying to bring moisture back onto his skin, but it was useless. His tongue was too dry. "I know, Ryou," he sighed. "But where would we go?" Yugi scanned the hot desert and found it barren. "There's nothing but sand."  
  
Shielding his eyes, Ryou scanned the desert as well. But the sun glared and Ryou saw nothing. He sighed. This sure looked hopeless. "We have to try," he persisted.  
  
"I know," Yugi admitted. He kept gazing out in the distance, while stroking Spirit's neck. The horse was near exhausted and he walked with his head near the ground. Yugi was starting to worry about him.  
  
Suddenly, a faint black dot caught Yugi's attention. If he squinted his eyes just right, he could make out the outlines of several trees. "Ryou," Yugi nudged his white haired friend. "Look over there." Yugi pointed out to the shadows.  
  
Ryou looked over in the direction his friend was pointing. Narrowing his eyes, his heart leapt at the sight of trees. "Those look like trees," he said, slowly. "And where there's trees, there must be-"  
  
"Water," the two boys breathed in water.  
  
Overjoyed at the discovery, Yugi turned to his friend, "Hang on!" Then he nudged Spirit in the ribs. "Spirit," Yugi called down to the stallion. "Look. Over there. Water! Probably lots of it! All we need to do is get to it!"  
  
Spirit glanced up at the shadowy place. His tongue rolled around in his mouth. Water? Could it really be there? He glances back up at Yugi. He had always been fond of the tri haired boy. Always hopeful and usually cheerful, he was hard to dislike. The boy's soft violet eyes were brimming with hope. Spirit turned and faced the oasis's direction. Giving a cry, he reared, warning the boys to hang on, then charged full speed ahead.  
  
"Woah!" Ryou grasped the back of Yugi's shirt and tightened his legs' hold on the stallion's back. He had never been horseback riding before and was now trying desperately to hold on.  
  
"Hang on, Ryou!" Yugi encouraged his friend. The boy's eyes were gazing straight ahead as he took hold of Spirit's mane to hold on. The trees were getting closer and the closer the three got, the more trees Yugi saw. When the three finally arrived, the two boys gasped in awe.  
  
This wasn't an oasis. This was a whole forest! The two boys's gazed around as Spirit slowed and trotted forward.  
  
It was absolutely the most beautiful place either boy had ever seen. The grass was green, flowers bloomed everywhere, the trees were tall, healthy, and bore fruit so ripe that boy's mouths drooled. There was plenty of shade from the cruel sun and it was a major relief to the two boys and the horse. Gaping, the two boys stared in wonder. Something caught Ryou's attention and when he turned to look, he excitedly grabbed Yugi's sleeve. "Yugi!" he pointed straight ahead. "Look! Water!"  
  
Yugi looked forward and saw that his friend was right. A wide river rushed through the large forest and Yugi had never felt his throat be so dry. Spirit stopped at the bank of the river and the two boys quickly got off.  
  
"Look," Ryou pointed at the glistening water. "It's running water. That means it's safe to drink."  
  
The two boys looked at each other then, giving shouts of excitement, rushed forward and plunged into the river. Drinking and splashing, Yugi and Ryou laughed at the sight of the other soaking wet. They started up a water fight and drank until they felt sick. It was of the greatest days for the two former slaves.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Kind of makes you want to live this way forever," Ryou whispered, while he gazed up at the stars from his spot on the hill.  
  
"We sort of can," Yugi laughed. "We're runaway slaves. It isn't like there's many places to go."  
  
After drying off from their water fight in the river, the two friends had gathered what was to them a big feast of all kinds of fruit. It was while they had been eating that they had come to find out why this place was seemingly empty. Each boy had already sunk their teeth into their juicy fruit when the bush next to them rustled. Fearing it to be a wild animal, the two boys had huddled together. Then something sprang out of the bush- a Kuribo. Surprised, both the boys and the duel monster jumped back. The Kuribo seemed very shy and frightened of the two, strange boys. But after offering some fruit and stroking its fur, the two boys's managed to make friends with the small monster. The two had jokingly nicknamed it "Gohan" which meant "rice". The little bundle of fur did look a little like a big, brown rice ball.  
  
Gohan was the last of the duel monsters the two boys met. A while later, a Silver Fang and its mate had happened upon them. Fighting back their fear, Yugi and Ryou again made offerings of the fruit. The two Silver Fangs hadn't, of course, eaten the fruit, but had sniffed it politely. Then, when the innocent beings had stroked the soft white fur and had shown the same signs of affection, the two duel monsters had become just as attached to the boys as Gohan. The male was given the nickname "Kugerou" since he seemed to stay in the shadows. The female was called "Yukina" for the snow white of her fur. The next duel monster they saw put both boys in awe. For not too long after that, an All-Seeing White Tiger strode toward to the two awe-struck boys. Bowing their heads in respect, Yugi and Ryou waited patiently for the duel monster to stop studying them and come up to them, one by one, before petting the large cat monster. The monster had then been named "Hitomi" for as Yugi seriously pointed out; "eyes" was a perfect name for something that was all seeing. No other duel monsters appeared to the two, but Ryou was sure that he had seen a Skull Red Bird fly above and Yugi swore that he had seen a Koumori Dragon lumbering away.  
  
It had taken Spirit quite a while to get used to the strange creatures. But after he had slowly accepted that these monsters were not going to hurt him or the innocent boys, he paid them little mind. Though, Yugi had once caught him letting Gohan swing from his tail.  
  
Now, the two boys lay on a hill they had found, stargazing. Gohan lay between them sleeping. Kagerou and Yukina lay a few feet away. Hitomi lay on a low branch from a tree and Spirit was grazing at the bottom of the hill. A sense of peace and contentment filled them all.  
  
Ryou frowned. "Yugi," he said, sensibly. "If we are going to live here, we're going to need some things." Seeing his friend give him his attention, he continued. "Some other food, like bread, would help and some tools to make a shelter and maybe some blankets would certainly be useful. I think there's a town nearby. I saw some lights when I was coming up here. We can go there and get some supplies."  
  
Knowing his friend was right, Yugi nodded. "But Ryou," he asked. "We were slaves. We don't have any money. How we supposed to get all that stuff?"  
  
Both boys shared a look. They knew how they were going to get the stuff- stealing. Neither boy liked it, but both knew there was no other way.  
  
After contemplating and agreeing on a plan, the two boys finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
~Dream~ (Yugi's POV)  
  
*Help me. Save me.*  
  
I'm standing in a big, dark room. I can't see anything beyond myself. It is all covered in shadows. Why am I here?  
  
*Set me free. I need you to set me free.*  
  
Oh, I'm in this dream again. Why won't it leave me alone? "Don't you understand?" I call out. "I can't help you."  
  
*You must.*  
  
"But I can't," I call back.  
  
A wave of unbearable sadness strikes me. It feels as though my heart is getting broken over and over. Loneliness bit at me and agony struck me over and over. What was strange was that these weren't even my emotions. These were coming from him. (I suppose he's a spirit?) The force was so strong that I was knocked to my knees. Next thing I know, I'm crying my heart out.  
  
"Please understand," I sob out to the spirit. "I want to help you. Really I do. But I can't. I'm a nobody, nothing, and I can't do anything right. But I still want to help you. Every night, I hear your soul cry out and it breaks my heart. If I could, I would help you without a second thought. For some reason, though I don't know you or anything about you, hearing you in agony is more than I can stand. But I know that I can't help you. I'd probably make everything worse." Then, I whispered, so softly that I don't even know if he heard me, "It may seem selfish, but I wish you could save me."  
  
There was a long silence.  
  
I sobbed into my hands until they were drenched with my tears. He probably was disgusted with what a weakling I was. Just the thought made me sob harder. My eyes burned, but I still cried.  
  
Then I felt warm, comforting arms wrap around me. Without a second thought, I slowed my sobbing and snuggled into the warm embrace. Oh, how long it had been since I last had a hug! My eyes hurt and they seemed to be sealed tight. I grasped what felt to be a shirt. Rubbing into a warm chest, I found comfort in the body warmth.  
  
*Please do not cry, young one. I would rather be trapped for centuries more, then to see you cry*  
  
This was the first time I had ever had contact with the spirit. It made me want to see him and know him even more. "I wish I knew who you were," I whispered.  
  
I could almost see the spirit smile. "I am all that you see around you," he said, mysteriously. I was sure that he frowned now. "I will wait, little one. You can save me. As I said before, you are the only one who could. You can do it. I know that when the time comes, you will save me."  
  
I almost started crying again; I was so touched by his faith in me. It was then, that I was filled with determination to help this spirit in any way I could. My brow furrowed. He kept saying something about being set free. Does that mean he would leave me?  
  
"After I set you free," I asked, slowly. "Will you leave me?" I know I sounded pathetic, asking a complete stranger to stay with me. But he wasn't a stranger. Not to me. It was like I've known him my whole life. I could feel the spirit's smile.  
  
*Little brother of my soul, I promise that I shall never leave you.*  
  
"But I don't understand," I said, feeling myself drifting back to sleep. "Who are you?"  
  
*I told you, aibou. I am that is all around you.*  
  
-//And the spirit said to the light, "I am the darkness."//-  
  
Yami.  
  
~End Dream~ (End Yugi's POV)  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Yugi couldn't remember the last time he had been in a market place. A slave leaving an estate was a big no-no, unless of course they went with their master or overseer. Of course, Yugi hadn't been born a slave, so he assumed he might have gone to the market place when he was younger. The last time he would have gone to the market place was if his mother took him. Maybe she had taken him and his friend to get sweet cakes. Perhaps his grandfather had even tagged along.  
  
Unlike what was expected, Yugi had never really fallen into depression about his past. Some of his memories made him sad, but he was never really bitter about it. It came naturally to Yugi to be cheerful and hopeful and those traits were often pushed to the limit, he always managed to retain them. He lived for the moment and tried to make the best of it.  
  
With a small grunt, Yugi adjusted his bag's straps on his shoulders. He had already finished getting all that he needed and now he was enjoying walking by himself at the edge of town, right between the forest. He was thinking about the dream he had last night and to fill the silence he muttered what was to him nonsense of whatever popped into his mind.  
  
"Light needs Darkness to protect it. Darkness needs Light to control it. Light will search for the Dark. The Dark will await its Light. The Light will release the Darkness. The Darkness will search for the answers and the Light will help. The Light will find the destiny of Darkness. The Darkness will determine the fate of Light. The Darkness and the Light will decide- hey!" Yugi felt a pair of strong hands grab him from behind.  
  
"What are you talking to yourself about kid? You win the prize for creepy! What with all this "light" and "darkness" stuff," Yugi looked up and saw a tall teenage boy with brown hair. The teen tightened his grip on one of Yugi's shoulder and let go with his other hand. Then, with that one hand, the teen stripped Yugi of his pack and threw it to another teenage boy with blonde hair. "Isn't that right, Joey?"  
  
The other teen caught the pack with ease and sneered down at Yugi. It occurred to Yugi that these two teens must be bandits. "Hey, give that back!" he cried, struggling against the other teen. When the boy tightened his grip on Yugi's shoulders, the tri-colored haired boy cried out in pain and stopped.  
  
The one called "Joey" sneered. "Tristan's right. You're so pathetic. It pisses me off. So y'know, kid." Joey smacked his chest with his palm. "I'm gonna have ta teach ya have ta be a man! You want this pack back? Fight me with all you've got!"  
  
Tristan let go of Yugi and smirked. 'This outta be good,' he thought. Looking at the puny teen before him, Tristan knew this would be an easy fight.  
  
So, Yugi surprised them both when he yelled, "I HATE FIGHTING!"  
  
Recovering from his surprise, Joey teased, "You've just got no guts."  
  
Yugi sighed and reached out his hand, "Can I please just have that stuff back?"  
  
"No way!" Tristan sneered.  
  
"What's in here anyway," Joey said, opening the pack. "I bet it's gold, or silver, that would really help us out."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Yugi protested. "I need this stuff."  
  
Joey rummaged around before he sneered. So intent on the teen's expression was Yugi, that the boy didn't even see Joey put some stuff in his pockets before diving his hand back into the pack. "How dumb," he yawned, handing the pack back to Yugi. "Just a bunch of food and blankets. What a waste of our time. C'mon Tristan."  
  
With that, Joey led a confused Tristan around a wall corner and disappeared.  
  
Bemused, Yugi rummaged through the pack. He breathed a sigh of relief. So far so good. Wait a minute! Where were the bread rolls?  
  
"Wait a minute, guys!" Yugi called after them. He quickly shouldered his pack and raced after the teens. "Hold up for just a second!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"I don't get it, Joey," Tristan complained. "Why didn't we get him? That puny punk was as easy a target as they come!"  
  
"That' just it, Tristan," Joey explained. "He was too pathetic. He was a wimp! The kid didn't even fight back! That's what annoys me."  
  
"Yeah, well, Ushio isn't going to be too happy that we didn't get anything to bring back," Tristan pointed out.  
  
Joey frowned. "Ushio could go to hell for all I care," he huffed.  
  
Tristan nudged his friend in the ribs. "Careful," he warned. "If Ushio hears what you're blabbering, not only could he hurt you, but he could hurt Serenity as well!"  
  
Clenching his fists, Joey growled, "I'd like to see him try! If that bastard does anything to Serenity, I'll-"  
  
"You'll what, Wheeler?" a voice called out from the shadows.  
  
The two teens stopped abruptly. It couldn't be! But it was. Ushio stepped out of the shadows, but kept his right side hidden.  
  
"Is there something you want to say to me, Wheeler?" Ushio asked, smugly.  
  
"What do you want, Ushio?" Tristan growled.  
  
Ushio smirked. "I wanted to do some," Ushio stepped out of the shadows, pulling a red haired girl by the wrist with him, "business with Wheeler, if you would."  
  
"Serenity!" Joey cried at the sight of his sister.  
  
"Joey! Help!" Serenity cried, feeling Ushio squeeze some pressure on her wrist. She gave a yelp of pain.  
  
"Bastard!" Tristan cried. Though he would NEVER admit it to Joey, Tristan was very, er, fond of Serenity. "Get your slimy hands off of her!"  
  
"That's right, sleaze-ball," Joey growled. "You better let my little sister go!"  
  
"Hmph," Ushio sneered. "Make me."  
  
That's when all hell broke lose.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Where in the world did they go?" Yugi cried in frustration. He stopped running and leaned on his knees to catch his breath. He couldn't believe it. Those two hadn't gone THAT far ahead of him, yet he still couldn't catch them!  
  
Suddenly, Yugi heard a scream come from in front of him.  
  
"Uh?"  
  
Then another scream sounded out followed by some grunts and yelps. 'Someone must be in trouble,' Yugi thought. Without another thought, Yugi rushed forward.  
  
"What's going on over here?" Yugi called out. Then, he stopped short. The sight in front of him made him cover his mouth to stifle a gasp.  
  
There were those two teens he had been chasing- Joey and Tristan- laying bruised and bloody near a wall. A small red haired girl sat crying against another wall and a taller, scarier looking teen stood, triumphantly, in front of the beaten Joey and Tristan.  
  
"Joey! Tristan!" Yugi cried, absolutely horrified. "W-what in the world?!"  
  
Ushio snorted. "What're you doin' here, runt? Run along, I just started punishing these guys."  
  
Yugi ran over to the two teens, forgetting completely that these two had picked on him, and was ignorant of the danger he had placed himself in. Kneeling down besides Joey, he asked, "Are you alright, Joey? Tristan?"  
  
Joey glared at him. "What are you doing here, punk?" He tried to get back up. "Get out of the way. I'll show you how a real man fights. I'm gonna teach that son of a bitch, Ushio, a lesson!" However, Joey soon felt a searing pain in his middle and collapsed in a fetal position.  
  
"Move it along runt!" Ushio shoved Yugi out of the way. "I haven't finished with these two yet." With that, he started kicking Joey unceasingly in the stomach.  
  
Yugi was absolutely horrified. "Stop!" he cried. Picking himself up, he stood in front of Joey.  
  
"What's this?! You're protecting them? You're a strange one. These two are nothing but assholes. Now move so I can finish their beatings!"  
  
"I can't let you do that to my friends!" Yugi yelled.  
  
Joey forced his eyes open.  
  
Ushio threw his head back and laughed. "Friends? Oh, that's a good one! What on earth makes you think these two are your friends?"  
  
Yugi bowed his head. "They were trying to teach me how to be stronger."  
  
Ushio sneered. "Whatever. Now move! Or you'll take their place instead."  
  
Yugi gulped and took a step back. But he didn't budge from his spot in front of Joey and Tristan. He felt himself quivering but forces himself not to move.  
  
Ushio tried to look gentle, but only managed to look more menacing. "Look kid," he said. "Why don't you go on with your business? You keep your life and I finish my own business."  
  
Gathering all the courage he possessed, Yugi yelled, "Don't you dare touch these two anymore! If you need to punish them, then I'LL take their place!"  
  
Joey's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
Ushio didn't look at all fazed. "You're crazy," he said, picking Yugi up by the collar. "But if you insist." And he punched Yugi in the face.  
  
Yugi didn't even have time to cry out in pain before he was kneed in his stomach. Ushio then started kicking the boy in various places of the body. There was no way for Yugi to defend himself.  
  
Joey gazed in horror as he watched the boy, that he didn't even know his name, take a merciless beating. 'Why are you doing this?' he wondered. 'If you had just continued on your way, like any one else, you wouldn't get hurt. You're protecting us?!'  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was having some dazed thoughts of his own. 'I promised the spirit that I would save him,' he thought. 'For that to happen, I need to get stronger. And I want friends that I can count on, because they know they can count on me. No matter what!'  
  
Then all went black.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Yugi groaned and moved his head.  
  
"Hey, Joey!" he heard a girl call out. "I think he's waking up."  
  
Yugi groaned again and shook his head. Where was he? Was that grass he felt under his head?  
  
"Hey guys, she's right!" a voice that sounded a little familiar to Yugi called out. "The little guy's wakin' up!"  
  
What was that guy's name again? Began with a 'T'. Treton? Something funky like that. Tristan? Yeah, that was it. Tristan.  
  
'Who's he calling 'little',' Yugi thought, indignantly. He hated it when people pointed out his height or lack thereof.  
  
"Hey Ryou, c'mere!" someone else called out.  
  
'That's Joey,' Yugi thought.  
  
"What did you say his name was?" Joey asked someone next to him.  
  
Yugi couldn't hear the person answer, but he could tell it was Ryou.  
  
"Yugi? Yeah, that's right."  
  
Yugi groaned once more before his eyes fluttered open.  
  
Four faces peered down at him. "Uh," he said, groggily. He turned to Ryou. "Where am I?"  
  
"You're back in the forest, Yugi," Ryou smiled, gently.  
  
Yugi blinked. "But how did I get back here?"  
  
Tristan and Joey coughed, blushing, and turned away embarrassed. The girl, Yugi presumed her name was Serenity, giggled and handed Yugi his pack, which he took gratefully.  
  
"After Ushio finished beating you, he left. When Joey and Tristan felt a little better they carried you over to the edge of the forest. That's when Ryou found us. When he convinced us that he was your friend, he led us over here. Then we waited for you to wake up," she chirped.  
  
"Oh," Yugi took all of the information in.  
  
Joey fidgeted, slightly uncomfortable. "So," he turned to Yugi. "You okay then?"  
  
Yugi smiled, "Yes, I'm fine now."  
  
"Well," Joey made a move to stand up. "I guess, we should be going then."  
  
Surprised, Yugi grabbed hold of Joey's sleeve so he couldn't stand up. "But," he looked worried. "Won't that man, Ushio, hurt you again?"  
  
Tristan and Serenity glanced at each other.  
  
Joey shrugged. "We'll survive," he insisted. He really didn't want the little guy to worry about them. He had already done enough.  
  
Ryou butted in. "How about you stay here?" he suggested.  
  
The three turned to him, surprised. Ryou looked a little sheepish at the attention. "Well, why not?" he pointed out. "There's certainly plenty of room and with all the duel monsters here, that Ushio wouldn't think to look for you here."  
  
"No, we couldn't," Joey stuttered. He wasn't used to people being nice to him. The only friends he ever had were his sister and Tristan. He hadn't thought that he would need anyone else. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he looked down into Yugi's teary eyes.  
  
"Please," Yugi said, softly. "I don't want you guys to get hurt again."  
  
Taken back by the show of emotion, Joey awkwardly wrapped his arm around Yugi in a brotherly gesture. Joey had never had a little brother but he couldn't help thinking that Yugi was the next best thing. "Hey," he said. "Why not?"  
  
Everyone instantly brightened and cheered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The next few days were some of the best for the group. Joey and Tristan, to no one's surprise, became the muscle of the group, building a sort of fort. Yugi was the strategist, planning the outline and making sure everything ran smoothly. Ryou and Serenity were in charge of keeping track of supplies. Spirit helped haul things long distance. Every now and then one of the duel monsters helped.  
  
Then, one night, the five of them sat on the hill to star gaze. The duel monsters were there as well and Spirit was once again grazing at the bottom. The five were just talking and laughing when all of the sudden Kagerou stood up and started growling. Yukina joined her mate and the two stared into the shadows, sending warning growls.  
  
Joey, Tristan, and Serenity had already gotten used to the duel monsters and were now as fond of them as Yugi and Ryou were. So, they knew something was wrong when the monsters started acting like this.  
  
"What's wrong?" Serenity whispered.  
  
Tristan scanned the shadows. "I think somebody's here."  
  
Suddenly, a person in a long, dark cloak appeared right in front of the friends with a hood covering their face. Surprised, Joey and Tristan quickly jumped to the front to guard their friends and the Silver Fangs bared their teeth.  
  
The stranger pushed his hands in a "stand-down" motion. "Relax," he said. "I have a proposition for you."  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: ^_^ Well there you go! Kind of long, huh? I hope it's not too long! School starts tomorrow so I wanted to get as much up as possible. (Dang school. -) Yep, I start high school tomorrow and I'm already terrified. So, anyway PLEASE review this chapter! I need two reviews before I can update and that might be awhile. The next chapter has Seto Kaiba so this outta be good. I PROMISE I'll get that up as soon as possible. Just PLEASE review! Flames are even welcome! So, wish me luck in high school! Until next time, C'ya! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter Three: The Pride and Prejudice o...

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (just for a few cusswords and suggested violence)  
  
Genre: drama (I hope), romance (a little, not sure)  
  
Review Response for Chapter 2:  
  
~Wingleader Sora Jade: Yay! You kept reading!! ^^ *looks mighty pleased with herself* You are SO COOL!!! *jumps up and down for joy* I am SO happy you like this! I have NEVER thought that an author I admire would review my own story!! Thank you!!! ^_^ As for your questions well,: Ryou did steal. *everyone gasps* It's just that he and Yugi had split up so that they both didn't get caught. I know it's a stupid reason, but I had to have Yugi meet Joey and Tristan by himself, so. Thanks for asking! I was hoping someone would ask. And as for who the cloaked guy is, well, ^^ let's just say I hop you're not TOO horrified with who it is. *BIG HINT* Also, if you keep reviewing, I'll write a cute little Ryou and Bakura chapter. (not shonen-ai, but still) ^_^ So, PLEASE keep reviewing. And because you're such a great reviewer, author, and you love Ryou, I'll give you this. *hands W.S.J a Ryou plushie* I hope you like! And I hope you enjoy this chapter. I doubt it though.. ^_^  
  
~Finnigangirl: THANKS FOR REVIEWING AGAIN!! *gives Finningangirl a Yugi and Ryou plushie* I am SO glad you like this. (happy, happy, happy.. ^_^) As for your questions: Mai WILL be in this story. You can COUNT on it! ^^ I just think she's such a cool character! So, don't worry! As to WHEN she'll be in, um..... I'll get back to you on that. ^^ Also, THANK YOU for wishing me luck!! I needed it! ^_^ PLEASE keep reviewing!! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: *walks in and plops down on a chair* Whew! Well, I did it. I made it through the first week of high school. Yay! ^^ It's a lot different than I thought it would be. Hmm. Anyway, I feel kind of bad that I haven't been able to update in a while (TOO much homework!! -_-) so, I decided to write this as soon as possible.  
  
Kerra: *walks in* Aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?  
  
Tenshi: - NOOO!!! *calms down* Okay, yeah, actually I am, but I want to do this first! And I'm sort of doing both at the same time. So don't be surprised if this ends up being short. ^^"  
  
Kerra: Bad little Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: -_- I know. Anyway, like I said, this is Seto Kaiba's chapter! *Kaiba fans cheer* ^^ Also, I have decided how I'm going to do this. Seto Kaiba is-  
  
Kerra: *leans forward*  
  
*drum roll*  
  
Tenshi: NOT going to be the bad guy.  
  
Kerra: *face faults*  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Sorry, everybody!! *ducks from Seto-dissers throwing random objects at her* I just don't think I can bash any of the characters (ask Lily-chan, she knows) so I decided not to do so. I will TRY at first, but, yeah, Seto ends up being a good guy. Also, my brother would kill me if I made Seto the bad guy.  
  
Lance: *pops in* Darn right!  
  
Kerra: *knocks Lance on the head with a frying pan and drags him away* Stupid mortal.  
  
Lance:X_X  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Also, warning, this chapter will have Kaiba/Tea romance *runs away from flying objects* Sorry!! I REALLY like this couple and this is MY story, so MY rules. But *bows head* please bare with me! And don't worry, we'll get back to Yugi and the gang in the next chapter (hopefully) Well, I think that covers it! So now *pulls out Yugi* Yugi will do the Disclaimer!  
  
Yugi: ^^ Okay! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh!, it's characters, this story's title, or the anime/magna plot. She does own (sort of) the plot of this story. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: I hope you guys enjoy Chapter Three! Read and review please! ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: The Pride and Prejudice of a Pharaoh  
  
Seto Kaiba, the most powerful man in the world, the ruler of Earth, and Duel Monsters Supreme Champion, was often or not called (behind his backs of course) by his advisors, an asshole. Which in some cases may prove to be very true, but one would never say it to the pharaoh's face. Of course, that didn't stop some from muttering it when Seto walked off in the middle of a meeting or when he told someone to "bug off" (which is putting it mildly). Whether or not the great Pharaoh Kaiba heard any of these things, no one had a clue. Still better safe than sorry. No one would insult the majestic king to his face.  
  
If anyone took the time to think about the teenager's past, one wouldn't be very surprised on how he turned out.  
  
When the boy was eight, his parents had died mysteriously and he had become pharaoh. His advisors, especially Gozobaro, ruled in his name, however Seto, being the genius that he was, had managed to become a full pharaoh by the time he was nine. Gozobaro, insisting that the young boy needed more training, had become Seto's "mentor".  
  
Almost beating the life out of the kid, Gozobaro also managed to beat out the emotions, like mercy, out of Seto. He, also, almost managed to beat Seto's whole heart out of him and if it weren't for Seto's younger brother, Mokuba, the advisor would have very nearly won. Seto was "taught" to snub all those below him, which was basically everybody, and was told repeatedly of how his ancestor had beaten his pathetic cousin, Yugioh, and had become pharaoh. Seto alone, out of all the people in the world, knew the story.  
  
After Seth had defeated Yugioh, he ordered that his name be scratched off every wall and his name forbidden from leaving anyone's tongues. After time, people began to forget their true pharaoh and lived with their misery. Now, only Seto knew the legend and he had no intention of informing the public.  
  
When Seto had turned eleven, Gozobaro suffered from a heart attack and was dead in a matter of hours. No one pretended to grieve for the advisor's passing, especially Seto. He had hated all those years of pretending to be a docile little dog to that fool of a man. Now that the old man was dead, he had every intention of not letting anybody boss him around.  
  
By the time he was twelve, Seto enjoyed no one's presence save for Mokuba. The young boy retained an innocence that Seto wished he still possessed and he had made it his sworn duty to make sure that his little brother would never lose his light. His advisors he barely tolerated, listening to them for, at best, half an hour. When people tried to come to him to settle disputes or to get some more food, he turned them away without batting an eye.  
  
It was when he was thirteen that he met her. The one person he had ever known to insult him without fear and say exactly what she thought of him. He could remember it very clearly.  
  
He had probably seen her once or twice when she had been sent into the palace, but, of course, he hadn't given her a second glance. But even when she had tripped him over, he had known that she was a slave. Glaring up from his position on the floor, he was preparing himself for the yelling that would follow and thoughts of torture ran through his head. He couldn't recall seeing her before so he didn't think she was his slave, though he had plenty of slaves he couldn't remember. He passed her off as one of the advisor's slaves, but it didn't matter whose slave she was. She was as good as dead when he got through with her.  
  
So, Seto was completely surprised when she snapped her head around to look at him, her blue eyes glaring, and snapped, "Watch where you're going!"  
  
His eyes couldn't help but widen in shock, but they soon fixed themselves into a glare. Who did this girl think she was? Picking himself up, he shouted, "Do you even know who I am?"  
  
It surprised him even more when she stood up and looked him straight in the eye, "Yes, I do. You're that big shot pharaoh."  
  
Infuriated, he grabbed hold of her wrist, "Then you know that you are about to lose your head! Now, be quiet while I think about your punishment!"  
  
Giving a glare that rivaled his, she shouted back, "Make me!"  
  
Quivering with rage and shaking with confusion, he pulled her wrist to make her come closer, raised his hand in a slap, and glared into her eyes- only to stop moving.  
  
Seto felt that he was drowning. No, not drowning. More like he had just taken his first breath of fresh air and was remembering how to breathe all over again. It gave him shivers of pleasure and the more he stared into those lovely blue eyes, the more it seemed his lungs filled with breath. They were the same shade as his, but they were softer and sparkled. It took awhile for Seto to notice that his heart was pounding like crazy and that he wasn't breathing.  
  
Without thinking, he, softly, gripped the girl's chin and pressed his lips against hers. 'What am I doing?!' he thought, pulling away quickly. His face felt hot and his heart was beating too hard. Looking back into the girl's eyes, he saw what he interpreted as revulsion. Horrified at himself and slightly hurt, he pushed the girl to the floor. "Get of my sight before I have you beheaded!" and with that he huffed off.  
  
A few weeks went by and Seto's heart and mind were constantly contradicting themselves, but the subject was always the same- that brown haired girl, who's blue eyes held him insanely helpless. It drove him mad. How was this girl doing this to him?  
  
A while later, he found himself walking around in the gardens, the only place where there was some actual peace and quiet. He stood in one spot and closed his eyes. The girl's face popped back up. He growled. Would she ever leave him alone?  
  
His ears twitched as heard a short, shuffling sound and his eyes flashed open.  
  
There she was.  
  
Just a short distance away, looking just as pained as he was.  
  
Seto felt his ears warm, his heart pound, and he was filled with ache and longing, but he wasn't sure what it was he longed for.  
  
Silence.  
  
"I don't understand this," he said, as though this girl could help him. He gave a mental snort. He didn't even know the girl's name.  
  
"You're scared," she said, just as quiet. "I understand that."  
  
The old pride filled the pharaoh once more, "I'm not scared."  
  
Silence.  
  
Then, slowly, she walked up to him. Their eyes never left each other. Soon, she was so close to him, he could practically hear her heart beat.  
  
"I am," she softly whispered, then gently kissed him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The following year was the best one Seto could remember. He was now fourteen and he couldn't have been happier. It had taken a while longer for Seto to finally admit, both to himself and the girl, that he loved her. His heart had swelled with happiness when she had, shyly, told him the same. After that, Seto "bought" her from the advisor that had been her master and they had been happy ever since.  
  
While they were together, he found out that her name was Tea and that she had lived in a village far away. She had been orphaned at a young age and had been taken in by her best friend and his family. Seto had, in voluntarily, growled at the mention that his lover had stayed with another boy, but she laughed and told him that her friend was more like her little brother and had kissed him once more. She later said that when she was about to turn eight, her village had been attacked and she had been captured. Separated from her friend, she had been brought to the palace and had been bought as a slave to run errands for an advisor. Seto could tell that Tea missed her friend dreadfully but she insisted that she was happy with him.  
  
Mokuba had been overjoyed at his brother's newfound happiness and had taken an instant liking to Tea. Tea loved taking care of Mokuba when Seto was at meetings and the three were perfectly content just the way they were.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Shouldn't you be at a meeting?" Tea asked, snuggling into the pharaoh's arms.  
  
Seto smiled and laid his cheek against her own. "I'm pharaoh," he said, pretending to be haughty. "I can do anything I want." He kissed a strand of brown hair.  
  
Tea giggled. "Not everything," his girlfriend teased, sounding serious. "Even I won't let you get away with some things."  
  
Seto was about to give a retort when he suddenly heard someone screaming out his name.  
  
The two lovers glanced down the garden path, wondering who could have wondered into the garden. Something that looked like a giant white lizard, about the size of a small dog (bigger than a chiauua though) with wings ran to the pharaoh.  
  
It was a tiny Blue Eyes White Dragon. For as long as the Kaibas had been around, there had been dragons living in the palace. The Blue Eyes especially loved Seto and he held them in great favor. This small one had been given to Tea as a present from Seto and his name was Eikichi.  
  
"Seto," the small dragon wheezed, trying not to trip on its wings that were already a bit too big for its body.  
  
"Eikichi," Seto's brow furrowed. "What's wrong?"  
  
What the tiny dragon said next filled Seto with unspeakable worry and, later, rage. He took a breath and said, "Something's happened to Mokuba."  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: ^_^ Well, there you go!  
  
Kerra: That was actually fairly okay.  
  
Tenshi: Aw, thanks.  
  
Kerra: *growls and holds up a fist* But, I STILL DON'T LIKE KAIBA OR TEA!!  
  
Tenshi: -_- There is NO way you're my yami. *sighs and turns back to readers* PLEASE review this chapter. The next chapter is where we get to find out what happens to Yugi and everybody else. Oh and by the way, I based some of the parts of this chapter off of different stories I've read.  
  
Kerra: . DO YOU OWN ANYTHING??!!  
  
Tenshi: *thinks* Not sure.  
  
Kerra: -_-  
  
Tenshi: Oh well. ^_^ Anyway, please read and review and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. But now I have to go and find a bad guy.  
  
Kerra: That would be a good idea. Tenshi: ^^ Yeah. Anyway, until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Remember, 2 reviews=another chapter! So *uses puppy eyes* PLEASE review! ^^ 


	5. Chapter Four:Enter the Darkness

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly because of cuss words in this chapter)  
  
Genre: Drama (I hope) and Suspense (I really, really hope)  
  
Chapter Three review responses-  
  
~RavenKaiba: Yay! You reviewed! ^^ I am SO glad you like this story. I try REALLY hard and it feels REALLY good to have other people acknowledge my work. I was REALLY surprised to hear you say that my grammar is good! Grammar is probably what I'm worst at in writing. Seriously, I'm awful. -_- But I hope that I'll get better! ^^ As for what happens to Mokuba, I wouldn't hurt him! ... I think. Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
~treekicker: That's okay. You don't HAVE to like Tea. I, however, do like her character, so please don't be mad if I decide not to bash her. As for her friendship speeches, I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Lily- chan. *takes a deep breath* For every friendship speech Tea does, Yugi/Yami do TWO heart-of-the-cards speeches. And I am probably one of the BIGGEST fans of Yugi and Yami that you'll ever find. ^^ That's just my logic. Please don't be offended!! I am glad that you like the story though! PLEASE keep reviewing!! ^_^  
  
~Iris-sama & Lily-chan: (I know that's not your pen name, but that's just what I call you) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU REVIEWED!!! You probably want to strangle me for that last chapter though. (^^) I am SO glad you reviewed. (P.S- For anyone else who's reading this, I think that you should know that if you like fluffly Yugi & Yami stories, then Lily-chan is the author you want to meet!! Her pen name is Lily Maxwell Dark Angel. I just like calling her Lily-chan. ^^ Seriously. Lily-chan has some of the best stories! She's my inspiration! ^^ So PLEASE CHECK OUT HER STORIES!!) As for e-mail, well, I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to give that out. (stupid parental rules -_-) SORRY!! I would LOVE to e-mail you guys, but, alas, it wasn't meant to be. *sighs* As for and MSN messenger, um, I don't even know what that is (^^") so chances are I don't have one!! That's why you have to keep writing your stories! So I can keep talking to you! PLEASE review this chappie! I can't wait to talk to you again. P.S- I LOVED that 'Angels' fanfic you dedicated to me!! ^^ It was so SWEET and KAWAII!! THANK YOU!! *gives Iris a Yami plushie and Lily-chan a Dark Magician Yugi, a Change of Heart Ryou, and a Pharaoh Yami plushie* ^_^  
  
~anonymous: Yay!! I'm SO glad you liked!! ^_^ *looks over review one more time, then blushes* Gosh. Do you really think so? I would like to write a real novel someday, but I never thought that this would come close. THANKS FOR THE COMPLIMENTS!! *gives anon. a Yugi plushie* As for updating, I TRY to update as soon as I can. However, the only way I can upload a document is at my mom's work and I don't go there often. Otherwise, I'd have chapters up WAY more often, Sorry!! ^^" PLEASE review this chapter!! ^_^  
  
~finnigangirl: 0_0 Wow. You actually keep reviewing. THANKS!! *gives Fin. a Yugi plushie that's dressed in a Dark Magician's costume* You ROCK!! ^_^ Are there any other characters or questions you'd like to ask me about? I'd be happy to answer!! ^^ As for me being a fantastic author, well, *blushes* gosh, thanks. ;_; You people are SO nice!! *gives a Change of Heart Ryou to Fin.* THANK YOU!! (In case anyone can't tell, the better the review, the more plushies you get. ^^) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please keep reviewing! *hands over a Flame Swordsman Joey* ^^  
  
~Razanaur: ^^ Yep! Tea and Kaiba are one of my favorite couples! You are actually the first to not say anything against the couple! Thanks! *hands Razanaur a Joey plushie* Please keep reviewing! I hope you continue to like this story! ^^  
  
~katie: Sorry! I'm trying to get these up as soon as possible, but I'm high school now and apparently the homework hours do agree with the fanfic hours. ^^" But I'll try! I am glad that you liked the story though! Keep reviewing! *gives a Ryou plushie* ^^  
  
~Wingleader Sora Jade: You know, I still can't believe you review my stories. It feels weird when an author you admire reviews one of your own stories. It's SO COOL!! ^^ And you get to find out who the caped guy is in this chapter. By the way, your last guesses were closer. Both Malik and Shadi will be in this chapter though. As for whether or not Duke Devlin will be in this story, well, I wasn't going to unless someone requested it. So, I'll take your review as a request! ^^ One problem though. I don't know how I'll put him in here. If you have any ideas, please tell me! Otherwise it's going to be awhile before he's in here! ^^ Like I'm telling everybody, you don't HAVE to like Tea/Kaiba. I just like that couple so I wanted to put that in here. Also, my brother threatened some pretty crazy things if I didn't make Seto a good guy. ^^" Plus, I only like him when he's nice. But, yeah, I think Seto's an okay character. Anyway, as you can tell I'm NOT going to bash Tea. I always think it'd be funny if she's the only one who get's to insult him (except for Joey) and live. There's my sense of humor. ^^ Also, I am TRYING to update as much as I can, but it's kind of hard (long story) PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING!! But just for being such a GREAT reviewer you get these! *gives W.S.J a Change of Heart Ryou plushie and a Duke Devlin plushie AND a Goku (the Kuribo) plushie* I hope you like them! ^_^  
  
~Millennium Dreamer: Wow. I LOVE your name! Now why can't I come up with a name that cool? ^^ Anyway, I am SO glad you liked it. I COMPLETELY understand if you don't like the Seto/Tea couple. *read above responses for details* I'm just happy that you still reviewed! ^^ As for if Yami Bakura is going to be in this ............................... ...............................................................DEFINITELY!!! !! I think he is SUCH A COOL CHARACTER!!! ^^ You can count on him being in at least a few more chapters. Thanks for reviewing! It really made me feel good! *gives M.D Yami and Yugi plushies for being such a nice reviewer* Thank you so much! PLEASE keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: *is still plopped on a chair, exhausted* Well, hi everybody! I didn't know that this would take so long to update! *blushes* And I didn't know so many people liked this fanfic!  
  
Yugi: *walks in, looks around and sees no Kerra* 0_0 Hey, where's Kerra?  
  
Tenshi: *looks over at Yugi* Oh she went to go hang out with Iris-sama.  
  
Yugi: 0_0 What?! You mean, Lily has to deal with Iris AND Kerra!  
  
Tenshi: Yep.  
  
Yugi: *looks serious and talks slowly to Tenshi* Tenshi. Think about this. You just let your yami go over to ANOTHER yami's house that has one of your friends there. Now what do you think is going to happen.  
  
~over at Lily-chan's place~ Kerra: IT'S TIME TO PARTY!! IT'S TIME TO PARTY!!  
  
Iris: *is playing the music REALLY loudly and is dancing*  
  
Lily: 0_0 TENSHI!! ~*~  
  
Tenshi: 0_0 Oh. ^_^ Oh well.  
  
Yugi: -_- *sighs*  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Anyway, people, I sure hope you like this chapter! One thing you should keep in mind is that this takes place AFTER we left with Seto, but DURING the last time we left off.  
  
Yugi: Uh? I don't get it.  
  
Tenshi: You'll see. Um, Yugi can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: ^_^ Sure! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or its characters. In fact, she does not own the title and she *barely* owns the plot. The plot is based on the Yugioh! magna and/or the anime series. There are also some parts based off of other people's fanfics. So if any parts sound familiar, chances are Tenshi doesn't own them. Kazuki Takahashi has full ownership of any and all Yugioh! merchandise or anything to do with that show. In other words, please do not sure Yami's Tenshi. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: Alright! *grabs Yugi and they snuggle into their beanbags* Please read and review at the end! But for now, enjoy chapter four people! ^_^  
  
Chapter Four: Enter the Darkness, Stolen Souls  
  
~//One should always beware the man with a double heart. The light in his heart is strong, but so is his evil.//~  
  
"Who are you?" Joey shouted at the cloaked stranger before him. Letting out a small growl, his opinion of the man was slowly deteriorating. Why would a strange person be doing here anyway? It didn't matter to Joey. All he knew was here was a stranger he knew nothing about and might prove to be a threat to his new found family. After all, Serenity, Ryou and Yugi were right behind him and Tristan and he would die than let anything happen to them. "What do you want?"  
  
The man chuckled and something golden on his face glinted in the moonlight. "Quite a fighter, aren't you?" he mocked. A gold glint came from his face once more. "Ah, yes, a young worrier. Hmm, always protecting your friends to the very end aren't you? Such loyalty is something to be admired."  
  
Tristan shared his friend's apprehensive and the more he was around this guy the less he distrusted him. "Hey, in case you didn't hear right," he called out. "He was asking you a question!"  
  
Again, another chuckle. "Oh, yes, he was, wasn't he? Well, if you simply MUST know," the man removed his hood to reveal long, silver hair. "You may call me Pegasus."  
  
Behind the two defenders, Yugi shivered. There was something strange about this man. Most could see it right off. Having only one, normal brown eye, the man's left eye was, instead, made out of a golden object that resembled an eye. Even more creep was the way it kept gleaming even though there was very little light.  
  
But there was something more that bothered the small boy. This man, "Pegasus", radiated something that Yugi could not quite put a name to. Power? Yes, but it wasn't from him this great magic was coming from. Yugi had a sneaking suspicion that there was something about that golden eye that radiated great power. Now if only he could figure it out! The name "Pegasus" sounded vaguely familiar but it meant nothing to him. It looked as though Yugi would have to wait patiently, and cautiously, for his answers.  
  
Pegasus continued, as though unaware of the many eyes of scrutiny upon him, "As I said, I have a proposition to make to you all." He tossed some silver strands away from the golden eye and continued to talk to them as though they were disobedient children who didn't know what they did wrong and he was pointing out the obvious. "You see, there are some items that are... "mine" if you will, that were... stolen, you see, from me, of course, and now I need some help getting them "back". Unfortunately, I can't get them myself, but with all of you," he got a gleam in his eye that made Yugi shiver, "perhaps I can get them back."  
  
"And why should we help you?" Tristan growled.  
  
"Because if you don't," Pegasus sounded playfully exasperated, then he held up what looked to be a duel monsters card. Ryou took a sharp in take of breath. To have duel monsters encased in cards, this man must either be someone of extreme importance or an outlaw. Flipping to the other side, the group of friends gasped in surprise. Instead of seeing a picture of a duel monster, there was instead a picture of a boy with long black hair and he had a terrified look on his face. For some reason, Yugi and Ryou felt slightly sick. Pegasus smirked, "I'll take your souls away."  
  
Joey hesitated. This guy was surely talking a bunch of bologna! What kind of person could steal someone's soul? He shook his head. No, he had never believed in magic and he wouldn't start now. This guy was obviously some kind of psycho!  
  
"Forget it!" Joey cried. "We'd never help a creep like you!"  
  
"Oh really?" Pegasus smirked. "Let's see if I can change your mind!" Suddenly, the golden eye glowed, really glowed, with a light so bright that the teenagers had to cover their eyes from it, it pained them so.  
  
'What's going on?' Joey wondered. Suddenly, two cries of pain came from both beside him and behind him. A race of alarm surged through him. He knew those voices!  
  
He uncovered his eyes just as the last bits of light were fading only to look, horrified, on the current scene. "Tristan," he cried in anguish. "Serenity!" His friend and his sister had suddenly collapsed. Yugi had managed to catch Serenity and Ryou was just about strong enough to slow Tristan's fall. Joey didn't understand. What had happened to them?  
  
Outraged, Joey whirled on Pegasus. "What did you do to them, creep-a- zoid!" he raised a fist threateningly. "What the hell did you do to them!"  
  
Still having that annoying smirk on his face, Pegasus held up not only that one card, but now two more were held in that hand. In terrified awe, Joey gazed upon his friends' cards. Tristan looked surprised and scared. Serenity looked so afraid that it broke Joey's heart. Fighting back tears, Joey screamed, "Give them back, asshole!"  
  
"Hmm," Pegasus pretended to think about it. "No."  
  
"Why, you," Joey was now trembling with rage. Just who did this guy think he is? Filled with anger, he charged toward the magician and moved into a tackle.  
  
Pegasus merely sidestepped.  
  
Crashing into the ground, Joey ignored the pain and stood up to face Pegasus once more.  
  
"I wouldn't do that again." Pegasus sneered.  
  
"Or else, what?" Joey spat.  
  
"Those two were merely a show of what I can do," Pegasus casually nodded toward the terrified Yugi and Ryou. "Like I said, I need your assistance. It's up to you to decide how much 'convincing' you need."  
  
Joey hesitated. Would this guy really do such a thing?  
  
Seeing the boy's hesitation, Pegasus glanced over at the two innocent beings. He didn't quite understand he had been told to come here for help. These urchins were not anything uncommon that he couldn't have just picked off the streets. His eyes narrowed. Except for those two. They held such innocence that Pegasus had never known to be possible. Pegasus had quickly scanned the group's mind when he had first appeared. He smirked. It was hard not to like these kids. The red haired girl had been full of cheerful optimism, the brown haired boy so full of protective loyalty, and this blonde warrior had such loyal ties of the heart. But it was the other two that caught his interests. At first glance, their thoughts held no surprises. However, upon more observation, he was stunned at what he had found. It was as though no thoughts of darkness had ever crossed their minds! Pegasus thought about this. Perhaps he could use these two souls for what he needed. They certainly had more than enough innocence to do the purpose. His gaze landed on the short, tri-colored haired boy. A vague feeling filled Pegasus, as though he was missing something important, but he pushed it away. This boy just might be the link he needed. Raising a long finger, Pegasus pointed it at Yugi and smirked. "Perhaps this young boy shall be next."  
  
Yugi gasped and felt his cheeks drain of color. Ryou looked on, horrorfied. Yukina and Kagerou growled and bared their teeth, as though daring this strange man to take the innocent away from them.  
  
It had exactly the effect Pegasus wanted.  
  
Joey felt as though his heart would stop. No, not Yugi! He couldn't! His head pounding, the blonde felt a wave of hopelessness come over him. When he had first come to live in this place, he had promised that nothing and no one would ever hurt his family. But he had been wrong. He hadn't been strong enough to protect his friend or his little sister. Now this strange man wanted to take the boy that was almost like Joey's little brother? He couldn't let that happen! Joey had lost everything else. He wouldn't lose Yugi too.  
  
~//The fire warrior's soul is strong, but the light softens his heart.//~  
  
Joey stood up and hung his head. "Fine. What is it you want us to do?"  
  
Pegasus smirked. 'Bingo'. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Ryou thought, 'I sure wish I knew where we are going-ouch!'. Bumping his foot into a rock, he lost his balance and fell face-first onto the ground. "Ow," Ryou groaned, as he sat up and rubbed his face. He felt his face fill with tears as a wave of self-pity filled him. It wasn't fair! Just when life was looking good, someone had to come and take it away.  
  
"Koo?" a soft voice murmured. Ryou looked up to see Goku hop onto his lap. The duel monster had the biggest eyes Ryou had ever seen. And they were teared up with worry. Worry for him.  
  
A soft wet nose touched Ryou's bare arm. Startled, Ryou saw Yukina lean her soft head against his arm. Ryou was stunned. The idea that anyone would worry about him was completely over his head.  
  
"Ryou?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Hearing his friends worried voice, Ryou quickly rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. "It's okay, Yugi," he looked up into wide, violet eyes and he allowed a soft smile to fill his angelic face. "I just sort of landed hard is all."  
  
Giving his own smile, Yugi offered Ryou a hand, which the albino boy took happily.  
  
"Aw, oh sweet," Pegasus's voice cut through, causing both innocents to mentally flinch. "Such shows of friendship. Starts to make me wish I hadn't eaten lunch."  
  
"Leave them alone, Pegasus," Joey growled. Even with the knowledge of Pegasus's might, Joey still didn't show complete submission. He now stayed as faithfully by the two innocents's sides as the duel monsters did. It was part of Joey's nature to never show fear. This was no different.  
  
The silver haired man only sneered. "Oh, don't let me ruin your fun! But," he said, a hint of warning on the edge of his tongue. "we really should get moving."  
  
Catching the hint, Yugi and Ryou hurriedly rushed to Joey's side and the group once more resumed their trek.  
  
'It sure would be a lot more better if we knew where we are going,' Yugi thought to himself, keeping an eye for anything that might signify a destination. Already they had been traveling a week and for all that could be said against Pegasus, mistreating them wasn't one. The man, most strangely, always made sure they rested and were fed. Joey had scoffed that the magician simply didn't want to handle any dead bodies. But, Yugi, who usually could see the good in any person, was having a hard time figuring the man out. The group was now miles away from the village and the Monster forest and they were now scaling some mountainous hills that were slowly growing into full sized mountains. Now and then a stretch of flat land appeared, but nothing worth remembering. Yugi had never heard or seen this place, he was sure, but he had a vague idea that the capital city, Memphis, where the pharaoh lived, was some ways from these very mountains. 'Who knows where this madman is taking us!'  
  
"Ah," Pegasus smoothed. "We are here."  
  
The three friends almost crashed into each other because of the sudden stop. Peeking behind Pegasus's noble robes, the three blinked in bemusement. What was this man so pleased about?  
  
There was nothing here! They were standing on a plain, exactly like the thousands of others they had crossed, and a mountain's mighty base, like countless others they had passed, rose before them. So, what in the world did the man mean they were 'here'?  
  
As if sensing the confused expressions, Pegasus strode forward to a giant boulder. Then bowing his head, as though in prayer, the mighty magician started up a chant.  
  
"Akit zombrie sonanny zang," he muttered, his brow sweating in concentration. "Tonyou shou fijljto igjwo tang! Akiro konami shueisha belont! Kazuki takahashi!"  
  
'That's it,' Joey thought, wide eyed. 'The old man's lost it. He didn't have much to begin with, but, boy, has he lost it!'  
  
Then, to the surprise of everyone excluding Pegasus, there took up a mighty rumble and, slowly, as though reluctant to move from its perch, the boulder moaned and grumbled its way to the side. With a mighty crash that made everyone jump, the dust cleared to reveal a dark entrance to a cave.  
  
"It worked," Pegausus softly relished in his glee, so that none other heard him. "Now, Cecilia, you won't have to wait much longer."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"What do you mean you want us to go in there?!" Joey snapped at Pegasus. This man was definitely out of his mind! Boy, if it weren't for the fact Pegasus held not only Serenity and Tristan, but his and the rest of his friends' future in that crummy eye of his, Joey would have really given him a what-for!  
  
Ignoring Joey, Pegasus continue his explanation, "The items are somewhere down there. All you have to do is find them and bring them to me."  
  
Meekly, Ryou interrupted, asking, "But how do we know what to look for?"  
  
Thankfully, Pegasus did not seem upset at the input, but there was a hint of annoyance as he said, "They are all golden and have the same symbol as my Millennium Eye." Pegasus pointed to his golden eye as it gleamed, as though proud to have its name mentioned. "There are four in all: the Millennium Necklace, the Millennium Key, the Millennium Scale and the Millennium Ring. Just find them and bring them back to me. If you manage to do so, then I will revive your friends and I will be out of your lives- forever!"  
  
'Geez,' Joey thought. 'Now there's a temptin' offer.'  
  
Trying not to show his fear, Joey leaned his hand against the entrance way. It sure was dark down there! Oh man. He'd do anything for Tristan and Serenity, but couldn't it have been something easier! 'Remember,' he chided himself. 'Just go in and get the items. Sounds easy. We should be back in bed by eight!' Suddenly, Joey fancied that he heard a scorpion scuttle away down in the blackness. He gulped. 'Okay. Maybe in bed by nine.'  
  
"It sure is spooky down there," Ryou whispered, coming up to stand by his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi gulped. standing in the middle of the entrance. "But we have to do this. For Tristan and Serenity's sake!"  
  
Ryou and Joey nodded.  
  
Taking a deep breathe, the three of them-  
  
didn't move.  
  
"I think you should be going now," Pegasus said, actually managing to sound annoyed.  
  
"Don't rush us!" Joey called back.  
  
Smirking, Pegasus glided up to the three teenagers. "Well, boys if you're too scared to do this," he gave all three a fierce shove down the dark steps. "Let me give you a little push!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Clinging together, the three friends bravely made their way along the dark tunnel. After landing at the bottom of the stairs, with bruises all over, the three friends had found to their relief that the way was lighted by torches. However, the torches only lit the way for a step or two, and it was terrifying to walk from light to next. None of them voiced their fear, but all felt it. Drawing their courage from each other, they kept managing one more step.  
  
They were starting to get nervous now. There was no way to tell how far they had been going, how long they had been down here, and there was no sign of anything golden down here. Too much doubt and not enough light was starting to make the boys uncomfortable. However, if they hadn't liked their predicament before, they certainly weren't going to like it now!  
  
"Oh man," Joey groaned.  
  
Ahead of them lay three tunnels, each as melancholy and gloomy as the next. Nothing set one apart, labeling either a way to the items or a dangerous trap. The only for sure was, the group wouldn't know until they went down a path.  
  
"I guess you know what this means," Joey stuttered, glancing down the dark path. Oh boy. Was it just him or did a pair of red eyes just glow back at him?  
  
"We'll have to split up," Ryou voiced. His voice sounded smooth, but he could feel his body trembling. The idea of being alone in one of the tunnels was almost more then he could bare.  
  
Nodding and muttering, each chose a separate path. Joey, glancing into every corner and sweating from fear, went down the left path. Ryou, stuttering and nervous, went down the path on the right. And Yugi, feeling more lost and scared then ever before, bravely took the solitary march down the middle path.  
  
'This is so cliche,' they all thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Joey was, to put lightly, freaked out. There was just something about being alone in a dark and creepy cave that did that to people. He had never been one to listen to suppositious folk lore, but he was sure that something out there was giving him a bad feeling.  
  
'Get over yourself,' Joey scolded himself. 'You're here to save Tristan and Serenity. So at lest focus on your task!'  
  
Something scuttled by and Joey snapped around.  
  
His eyes widened as he saw an edge of a cape disappear into the darkness. Gulping he raised up his fists, "C'mon out!" A dark figure flashed by on his side and Joey turned around to see them disappear. "I'm not afraid of you!" That was a big bluff considering how his insides were turning.  
  
Hoping his ears were deceiving him, Joey could have sworn that he had heard a sharp hiss of breath. "Where are you?" he called out. There was another hiss.  
  
Then all went dark.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Ryou was shaking so hard that he was sure his body was about to fall apart. There was something wrong about this tunnel. He could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, he took a deep breathe. There it was again! That feeling that coursed through his body without explanation. It was like being pinched and prodded except that it was on his heart, not his skin.  
  
~*Ryou*~  
  
Ryou stopped, eyes wide in shock and horror.  
  
~*Ryou. Help me.*~  
  
Closing his eyes tightly, Ryou pressed his closed hands as close to his body as he could possibly get and his knees pressed together downward. It was like being in a fetal position standing up. But it gave him no comfort.  
  
~*Ryou. Please help me. Only you can!*~  
  
Tears pricked amber eyes and a sob heaved its way up Ryou's throat only to get caught in a cough. That voice sounded so sad, so terribly, terribly, sad that it broke his heart. Why was this man (he could tell it was man because of the voice) calling out to him?  
  
~*Please Ryou. Please!*~  
  
Another sob heaved its way up and Ryou took off in a dash, tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
~*Ryou...*~  
  
The white haired innocent didn't give far before he felt the ground leave him. The dark earth became the barren roof and all swirled together as Ryou's world went dark.  
  
~*Ryou.*~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
'Is it just me or is this tunnel getting.. lighter?' Yugi thought.  
  
It wasn't just him. The farther he went in this tunnel, the brighter it got. Soon, to Yugi's complete amazement, he found himself before a large door. Beyond it, bright beams of light, so bright that it hurt Yugi's eyes to look at them, shone out. Curiosity getting the best of the boy, Yugi had a desperate wish to open the large door.  
  
As hearing the boy's heart, the door slowly creaked open and revealed a wondrous sight.  
  
The boy's violet eyes widened as he took in the magnificent sight of countless piles of gold and rubies and sapphires. So many riches the boy hadn't even dreamed of! Walking as though in a dream, Yugi, gaping, gazed all around him. Anyone else might have been tempted to grab some of the gold, but some part of Yugi warned him not too. Stopping still, Yugi gazed at the wall before him. There was a large, stone portrait hanging on the giant wall and Yugi let his mind take it all in, though he couldn't quite understand the image.  
  
On the left side of the stone tablet was a tall man that wore the robes Yugi recognized to be that of a high priest's. His eyes were hard and serious and his firm hand reached out to the magic flame while the other gripped a staff. Above his head, a dragon opened its might jaws, to roar some fear into its enemy. A clawed hand reached out ready to strike out at the right moment. Yugi shivered. He didn't like this man.  
  
Turning his gaze to the other side, Yugi jumped in surprise!  
  
It was him!  
  
Blinking rapidly, Yugi took a closer inspection. No, it wasn't him. Of course, it wasn't. But the man, whoever he was, looked almost like his clone. The same wild, tri-colored hair, but Yugi could tell that this man was different and he studied the image with withheld breath.  
  
The man wore the noble attire of the pharaoh and he obviously looked the role. His stance was proud and defiant, his chin held up with arrogance, and his eyes gleamed with power. His mighty hand stretched out to focus on the magic flame and there was an aura about him that made Yugi's head bow a little in reverence. Whoever this man was, Yugi felt strong admiration pump his heart wildly. Oh, what he would give to meet such a person. Deep in his heart, Yugi knew, with the way dreamer's know, that this man was a wonderful person and his heart almost ached with a longing he couldn't understand.  
  
Above the pharaoh's head, Yugi saw, with great surprise, the Dark Magician charge into battle, his staff pointed at the enemy, ready to defend his master's honor. Fingering his deck lovingly, Yugi felt that he was liking this pharaoh more by the minute. Everyone knew that Dark Magicians rarely chose masters to serve and those chosen had something that was to be revered.  
  
Stepping closer to the tablet, Yugi reached out to touch it when his foot knocked against something. Startled, Yugi looked down to see a golden box with strange symbols lying at his feet. A golden eye gleamed up at him.  
  
~*Yugi*~  
  
Feeling himself go into a trance, Yugi reached out to touch the box not noticing the dark figure that was watching him. As his fingertips gently brushed the surface of the box, it started to glow a comforting, warm light. Yugi felt himself give a sigh as peace filed him for the first time in a long time.  
  
Then the world went dark.  
  
Fin.*  
  
Tenshi: Well, there you go! ^^  
  
Yami: 0_0 That's it?! Sheesh! When am I ever going to be in this story?  
  
Tenshi: I sort of already put you in.  
  
Yami: You did? *rereads story* Oh. Right.  
  
Tenshi: *sighs* Does anyone pay attention? --" Oh well. Anyway, people just for kicks, I have two contests (sort of) and there will be prizes! (sort of) ^^  
  
1) The author of Yugioh! was mentioned somewhere in this story. Can you tell me where? (I know easy, but this is just for kicks.) prize: a plushie of your choice! ^^  
  
2) Okay I need help. W.S.J has requested that I put in Duke Devlin in the story. Problem: I DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT HIM IN HERE!!! So, if you guys have any ideas, PLEASE TELL ME!!! prize: a Yugi plushie and/or a Ryou plushie, plus you get your name mentioned! ^^  
  
3) Another problem. I need a name for Malik and Ishizu's dad. I have an idea, but I don't really like it. So if you guys have any ideas, TELL ME!! PLEASE!!!! prize: again a Yugi/Ryou plushie and you get mentioned in the story  
  
Tenshi: Okay I know these are lame contests and let's face it- they're not even really contests. -_- And the prizes are awful. BUT I STILL NEED HELP!! So, again, please leave an idea in your review! Thanks! Anyway, I'll TRY to get the next chapter up soon, but I don't know when. --" But now I have to go get Kerra back. Lily-chan says that they found the sugar and, well, let's just say it isn't going to be pretty. So, until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Yugi: Remember 2 reviews = NEW CHAPTER!! That's all she needs!! So please leave a review! Flames are welcome! ^^ 


	6. Chapter Five: The Faithful Servant

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (this is basically going to stay the same)  
  
Genre: um, drama, uh, a little angst, and maybe a little humor  
  
Tenshi: *is snuggled into her bean bag holding the Yugi plushie Lily-chan gave her* Hi everybody!! ^^ Did ya miss me?  
  
Yugi: *is also laid back in a bean bag* ^^ Hey, we're here too!  
  
Yami and Kerra: *are grumbling while sitting in their bean bags*  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Well, sorry I've taken so long getting this chapter up! School's been hectic and I've just gotten back from vacation and let me tell you, I'm exhausted!  
  
Yami: And yet, she still has enough strength to write ANOTHER chapter.  
  
Tenshi: Of course! ^^ And this time, someone else get's to join us!  
  
Yami & Kerra: *blink* Who?  
  
Tenshi: *pulls out Duke Devlin and plops him onto another bean bag* Duke Devlin of course!  
  
Yami and Kerra: *face fault* Oh no.  
  
Duke: *blink* Huh? What am I doing here?  
  
Tenshi: It's a LONG story, Duke. I'll tell you while the readers read the review responses. *turns to readers* ROLL REVIEW RESPONSES!!!  
  
. . .  
  
Review Responses:  
  
~Magna_nut: ^^ I am really, REALLY glad you liked this. I TOTALLY respect your opinion, but I'm still gonna do this my way. (Btw, you're not the only one who feels that way) Also, about the Duke Devlin thing, well, thanks for telling me about that. It did help. Just because you answered the question you get this! *hands over a Yugi plushie* Please keep reviewing! *gives Magna_nut a Yami Bakura plushie* ^^  
  
Kerra: *pops in* I don't like Tea either. I think something's wrong with Tenshi since she likes Tea.  
  
Tenshi: -_-"  
  
~Tifa: Wow, cool name! ^^ Thank you SO MUCH for actually answering my stupid contests. As for the for the contest answers, well,- YOU WIN #3!!!! ^^ Okay, I know it's not that big, but you still won! ^^ So you get this! *gives Tifa a Ryou AND a Yugi plushie* Thank you so much for helping me!! ^^ I think Akunadin is a really cool name. ^^ As for Duke, well, let's just say I have other plans for him. And just as I said, you will be mentioned in the story. ^^ Please keep reviewing! *hands Tifa a Yami Bakura plushie* ^_^  
  
~Millennium Dreamer: Yay! You reviewed AGAIN!! ^_________^ Kerra: *glares at Yami Dreamer* I can't believe you don't like Yami. Grr... T: Uh... ^^" please don't mind Kerra, she just has this HUGE jjjj something or other, so please don't take her too seriously ^^" Anyway, I have to ask, who is Y.D's favorite character? Also, *ducks from killer yami* I AM SORRY!! But, I just didn't know what to do about Tristan and Serentiy. BUT they WILL be back in the story soon. SO PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!! *peeks out from behind a growling Kerra* Well, I guess I'm glad you liked the chapter. Did I ever tell you that I really, REALLY like your name? I JUST THINK IT'S SO COOL!! ^________^ *gives Millennium Dreamer a Yugi plushie* Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
~Miss Matched: *blushes a deep, DEEP red* Gosh. Do you really like the story that much? *blushes even more* Well, gee, THANKS!!! *gives Miss Matched a hug* It means so much to me that people like my work!! *sniffs and rubs her eyes* Thanks! Also, like I said before, it was kind of hard to decide what Seto was going to be, but since this is a AU, I thought what the heck. Also, my brother, Lance, who is possibly the biggest Seto Kaiba fan ever, was making constant threats that if I didn't make Seto a good guy, well, let's just say that it wouldn't be a pretty picture. ^^" Also, thank you for taking the time to answer my stupid contests. And guess what? You won! ^^ So here you go! *gives Miss Matched a Joey plushie that's dressed in a doggy costume* I hope you like it! ^^ As for the other two, well, I appreciate the help, but I've decided to do something different. But since you, for some reason, tried to help me out, you get these. *hands Miss Matched a Flame Swordsman Joey and a Battle City Finalist Joey* I hope you like these! ^^ I sure hope you continue to read this! ^^  
  
~Smarty1: Wow. I'm glad you liked it. ^^ It's amazing that so many people like this. I really don't get it. Well, as long as people continue to review, well, then you can be sure that I'll continue! ^^ Anyway, I've kind of already decided what to do with Duke. But thanks for the help! Just for being so nice, I give you these! *gives Smarty a Ryou plushie* I hope you like it! ^^ Please continue to review! ^^  
  
~The Chaotic Ones: *blink* Wow. Interesting name. ^^ THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING MY STUPID CONTESTS!!! Anyway, you came up with some pretty good ideas. I have to admit, I was really considering the name 'Kioume'. I think it's really interesting. As I've said before, I've decided what I'm going to do with Duke, but thanks for the input! You came so close, that I've decided to give you these! *hands over a Joey and Yugi plushie* I hope you like them! They're two of my favorite characters. ^^ And um, *blushes* do you really like my story that much? I really can't believe it. I really don't think I'm that good of a writer, but if you say so! ^^ Please keep reviewing! I need all the support I can get! ^^  
  
~Finnigangirl: 0_0 You reviewed AGAIN!!!??? I don't understand you! I do appreciate the reviews, but girl, face it, this story, just ain't that good. ^^" I know. I'm my own worse critic. --" It's a bad habit. Anyway, I TOTALLY understand about the school thing. I just started high school and let me tell you, it's no walk in the park! *looks totally exhausted* What is it about school? I think they're all just trying to brain wash us! ^^ But enough about that. I think it's totally sweet that you tried to help me. And you keep reviewing, for some strange reason. So I'll give you these! *gives F. a Joey in a dog suit plushie and a Angel Yugi plushie* I hope you like them! I don't know if I should remind you to keep reviewing, but I really do look forward to your reviews. *blushes* They really encourage me. THANK YOU!! *gives F. a really big hug* You're the greatest! ^^ I hope to hear from you soon! ^^  
  
~heath 999: Hmm, interesting name. -_- Anyway, I'm really, really, really, REALLY glad you liked the story! ^^ *starts jumping with happiness* Yay! *gives heath 999 a Yugi plushie* Thank you so much for reviewing. I really hope that you continue to read! ^_^  
  
~Wingleader Sora Jade: ^^ *starts jumping around with joy* Yay! You reviewed again! You reviewed again! ^^ Yay! ^^ Also- YOU WIN TWO CONTESTS!!! ^^ Okay, I know they weren't that great, but you won! Yay! *jumps around again* I have decided to take your suggestion about Duke. ^^ Sooooo, you get a Chibi Yugi and a Chibi Ryou plushie! *hands them over* Thanks for the help! ^^ Also, I really can't understand your review. What are you talking about Bakura for? @-@" I really don't understand. Also, I sort of share your opinion on Pegasus. I don't dislike the character, but he really, I mean REALLY, creeps me out! ^^ But oh well. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^^ Oh yeah! I almost forgot! You know get mentioned in the story! Yay! ^^ So please review soon! ^^  
  
~bast4: I will put Yami in here soon. Kerra: *grumbles* You've been saying that ever since you've started this! T: Yeah, but technically, I've already put him in here. Kerra: *grumbles* T: Anyway, you can be rest assured that Yami will be put in her A LOT and you can count on it being soon. Maybe not this chapter, but soon. ^^ And, yeah, my "contests" suck, but I really needed the help. ^^" Kerra: You ALWAYS need help. T: Yeah. I know. -_-" Anyway, thanks for your help! Actually, I've already decided what I'm going to do with Duke, but I really appreciate the effort. You were a BIG help! So thanks! ^^ So, anyway, here's a Yugi plushie *hands plushie over* and the next chapter! I hope you enjoy reading it! ^^  
  
Tenshi: *has finished explaining everything to Duke* So, you see that's how it works.  
  
Duke: *blinks* Oh.  
  
Tenshi: *turns back to readers* Anyway, sorry about the long wait people! But I have to say, I wasn't expecting so many reviews. *blushes* Thank you!! ^^  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Tenshi: *sees Yugi smiling* Cute!!! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Tenshi: *let's go of Yugi* Anway, I think I've been mean enough with the long wait, so I'll just get to the story. *turns to Yug* Will you do the disclaimer?  
  
Yugi:^^ Sure! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: Once more, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. YOU GUYS ROCK!!! ^___^ Anyway, onto the story!  
  
*everyone snuggles into their beanbags and they grab bowels of popcorn*  
  
Tenshi: Enjoy!  
  
Warning: I'm not exactly a fan of Duke Devlin, but I don't exactly hate him either. I really don't know that much about him, so please accept my apologies if I make him a little different. I will try to get his personality right, but just so you know, I might screw up. Just so you know. Oh! Also, Wingleader Sora Jade and Tifa will be MENTIONED in this chapter. Just so you know, I don't own them either. Last time I checked, that was illegal. Just to clear some things up. ^^  
  
Chapter 5: The Faithful Servant  
  
*//The Faithful One will serve the Eyed One for all time, unless the Flamed One and the Light can show him the way.//*  
  
"Wake up," a voice cried out to Joey. They sounded very far away. "Wake up. You must wake up!"  
  
Joey groaned and shook his head.  
  
The voice continued to call out and this time they sounded closer. "Good, you're alive. I was afraid that I'd have to deal with a dead puppy. Boy, am I relieved!" the voice said, arrogantly.  
  
Joey felt his head droop back down onto his chest.  
  
Panic was hinted in the person's voice, sounding even nearer, "Oh no! Don't die! Please don't die! Dead people creep me out!"  
  
The blonde teenager could not remember a time his eyelids felt so heavy. He managed to lift them. Confusion swept his mind as he glimpsed cold walls of a circled room and three flames from torches. Then he closed his amber eyes again.  
  
This time he could hear the voice more clearly. It was male and it came from next to him. The boy/man now hissed, "Hey? Are you dead?" Joey didn't say anything. The guy groaned. "Oh come on! If you're dead, at least say so!"  
  
'Yeah right,' Joey thought, stupidly. 'Dead men tell no tales.' Okay, that was lame. Really lame. Joey felt his throat contract and swallow. His throat burned with thirst. Why was that? Where was he? Why did his muscles ache so? And where was-ooh. Okay, why did his head hurt?  
  
Groaning, Joey reached his hand up to rub his head- only to realize that he couldn't move his hand!  
  
His amber eyes flashed open, making his head throb from the sudden light and closed them quickly when he felt his world spin. Blinking, he opened his eyes once more.  
  
The guy sighed, "Oh, good. You are alive."  
  
Joey, slowly, turned his head to see another teenage boy that had his arms, spread out, and his legs, also spread out, chained to the wall. The teen had raven black hair which he apparently had tried to put in a pony tail, but strands of it still zigzagged all over. Bold, green eyes blinked at him in curiosity. Blinking, Joey tried to ignore the throb that was coming from the back of his head, "Hey? Why are you chained up?"  
  
The teen shrugged, "Beats me I was down here looking for, something, when I saw this dark shadow. Next thing I knew, someone knocked me on the head and woke up here, with you unconscious." He nodded at Joey. "Apparently, they did the same to you."  
  
Joey looked himself over and was amazed to find that he was chained up just like the other teen. He scowled. 'Well, this is just great,' he thought. 'Serenity and Tristan are just lifeless bodies back in the forest and Yugi and Ryou are who knows where! Way to go Wheeler. Now you've screwed things up!' Frustrated at himself, he looked back at the teen realizing that he didn't now the guy's name. "Hey," he asked. "Who are you, anyway?"  
  
The teen looked thoughtful, as though considering whether or not to trust this blonde stranger. Finally, he admitted, "My master calls me Otogoi. But I guess you can call me Duke Devlin. Or just Duke. It really doesn't matter to me."  
  
Joey tried to reach out his hand, before remembering his situation. Instead, he just nodded polietly, "I'm Joey." Suddenly, something about Duke's words made a bell ring in Joey's head. He looked at him, bewildered, "What do you mean 'master'? Are you a slave?"  
  
Duke frowned, as thought insulted by the term. "Not really," he replied coldly. Then he looked down at himself and sighed. "It's sort of a long story."  
  
Joey looked at his chains and looked around at the empty room. Then, turning back to Duke, he said, "Well, it doesn't look like we're going anywhere. Might as well go for it."  
  
Duke once more looked hesitant. "Alright," he said slowly. "But only if you tell me about yourself first."  
  
So, Joey told him about his early life, fighting for survival and trying to make a better life for Serenity. Then, his eyes brightened as he explained about meeting up with Tristan. His amber eyes glowed as he told about how he met up with Ryou. But his eyes practically shone as he described how he had become friends with Yugi and how the boy was truly his little brother. Then he glared at the floor and his mouth became a thin line as he explained how his friends, content with their new lives, had been intruded upon by a stranger, who ended up taking Serenity and Tristan's souls and leading them to this accursed place.  
  
"Damn you Pegasus," he snarled. Then he looked up at Duke and blinked in surprise. The teen was pale and looked like he could barely breathe.  
  
"Did you," he breathed. "Did you say 'Pegasus'?"  
  
Joey blinked, "Yeah. Why?"  
  
Duke looked down at the floor as though ashamed. "Well," he said. "I guess I should tell you about myself anyway." Dark green eyes looked up, shining, but not with fond memories.  
  
"You see," he began. "It sort of happened like this..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
*Duke's P.O.V*  
  
You see, when I was little, my village was attacked by some rampaging duel monsters. Nearly everything was destroyed and many were killed. Among our dead was my parents. I was very young when it happened so I don't really remember them that well. I suppose that's why their loss hasn't really hit me so hard.  
  
A couple days later, which wasn't even enough time to bury our dead and perform the ancient ceremonies, my village was once again attacked- this time by men. They were desert raiders. You know, the bandits who hide out in the desert somewhere and they ransack cities and sell people as slaves so they can make profit. The pharaoh's soldiers don't even bother to stop them. I think it's because they get a share in the profit.  
  
Anyway, you are right in a way. I was among the captured and was sold as a slave. However, if fate has ever been kind to me, it was, ironic as it seems, when I had been sold. Don't look at me like that. I'll tell you why.  
  
Because She saw me. And She brought me into her home, introduced me to Him, and I knew I would be happy with them.  
  
Her name was Cecilia and she was a wonderful person. She didn't even treat me like a slave! She and her husband liked me instantly and gave me my own room, with clothes, and even servants! They soon freed me and named me their adopted son. I was so happy. I can't quite remember what parents were supposed to be like, but they were as good, if not better, as any. I was not an "adopted" child plopped into a household. They were my parents and I loved them.  
  
But then tragedy striked as it usually did for me.  
  
For you see, Cecilia is dying. At first, we didn't notice it for she smiled as always and whenever we questioned the hint of pain that hid in her eyes, she would smile and wave it off, telling us she was fine. I hadn't believed her and now I wish I had done something. Anything! Now it's too late.  
  
She collapsed one day and didn't get back up. Of course, we immediately called a doctor and what he told us astounded us both. Cecilia was dying, had been dying, and now has only about a month to live. The doctor said it would take a miracle for her to survive.  
  
Naturally, we were both devastated. He locked himself in a room, probably unable to take the sight of his wife dying while in the Deep Sleep. As for myself, I stayed by her side, trying desperately to think of a way to save her, each plan more desperate than the first.  
  
Then, one day, a strange man appeared. I remember because a big storm was raging outside and everyone was sure that it was a bad omen, since you know how rare storms are. Anyway, just I was crossing, tiredly, the front room the door slammed open, lightening flashed and there he stood.  
  
At first I thought he was a servant of Osiris, the god not the soldiers, and had come to take Cecilia to Death. And when he stepped into the room, my thoughts hardly changed. He was cloaked from head to foot in black and his voice was raspy as he told me that he sought my master. I know, I know, I said that He was like my father and he was, but I still call him 'Master'. Anyway, thinking Death had once again come to steal my family away, I couldn't bring myself to answer.  
  
The man's voice snapped like a whip, "Damn you, boy! Do you not understand a civilized tongue? I'm here to make an offer to your master and if you have brains in that skull, you'll tell me where he is! Now, brat, show me where he is!"  
  
Flinching, I pointed to Master's room and the man huffed up the stairs and to the room. Strange thing was, I don't think he walks. No, he has two legs and everything, but it was the WAY he walked. It was like his feet didn't touch the ground. Don't give me that look, I'm telling you the truth!  
  
Do you believe me? I know you don't have any reason to, but- oh, you do? Well, you're the first.  
  
Anyway, the man- if he was a man, I think he was a demon- went into my master's room and he stayed in there a long time. I waited outside the door as minutes turned into hours and hours led into more hours. I hadn't heard the Final Shriek, the one a person yells with their dying breath, so I tried to convince myself that I hadn't betrayed Master and that he was still alright.  
  
Suddenly a shriek, not the Final Shriek thank goodness, rang through out the house and it was filled with so much pain, that it felt like you were being cut with a knife. No, that description doesn't come close. Let's see. Um, wait a minute, you have a headache don't you? Yes, I can tell by the way your eyes glare at me. Well, think of that and then think of something a hundred times worse. Oh no! I guess that made your head hurt more didn't it? Oh, well, sorry. I was just giving an example. Anyway, right after the shriek a burst of light came out of nowhere.  
  
The next thing I knew, Master was shaking me awake. He was mumbling that he had to go, that he had a way to save Cecilia. I thought he was crazy, but he said that if he retrieved these- oh what were they called again?- um, Something Items, I don't remember. The point is that he said that once he got them all together, Cecilia would finally get her miracle.  
  
But he told me that I had to stay here. Though he now knew what he must do, he still wasn't sure where he was going or what dangers awaited him. He told me to stay at the house, to watch over Cecilia, and await his return. As he mumbled and spoke, the strand of silvery hair in front of his right eye swung away and I gasped to see what was underneath it.  
  
For there, gleaming thought there was no light, was a golden eye.  
  
Yes, that's right.  
  
His name was Pegasus.  
  
No! Don't interrupt me just yet. I promise that I'll answer your questions, but, please, just let me finish. Yes, I know it bugs you, but trust me on this. Thank you.  
  
Now where was I? Oh yes. Everything was just happening so fast, but I could still comprehend that Master wanted to take off. I argued, saying that I might be of help. However, he was of clearer mind and made a stronger argument. Reluctantly, I agreed to stay behind.  
  
I did stay behind too. For many days, I lost count eventually, I watched over Cecilia and waited, though impatiently, for my master's return. Soon, I began to worry about him. In my mind, he had been gone far too long. One night I watched the sunset with weary eyes and I felt as though something was urging me out here.  
  
So, I left Cecilia in the hands of the only people I could trust- Sora and Tifa. They are some friends of mine. They don't usually have much to do with Master, especially Sora, but they like me well enough. I think you'd like them. I guess you already know how rare it is to find some nice, kind souls. I am glad that you have found some as your friends. Anyway, they promised feverently that they would take care of everything and Sora threatened that if I didn't come back alive, that when she got to Death, she'd find me and haunt me for the rest of the Afterlife. I trusted their word and set off on my own.  
  
I traveled many days and to tell you the truth, I'm not sure how I got here. All I know was that something was calling out to me and I followed it. However, I'm not so sure if that was a good idea or not for here I am chained and in a place I apparently can't leave.  
  
*End Duke's P.O.V*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"You know," Duke cocked his head thoughtfully. "It's kind of ironic. I left home so that I could help my master but in the end it doesn't really matter. I'm still stuck someplace."  
  
Joey bowed his head, taking all of this in. He was already sure that he didn't like Pegasus, but after hearing Duke's story he kind of felt sorry for the guy. Suddenly, he clenched his teeth and his fists so hard that his palms bled. 'But if he doesn't return Serenity and Tristan,' he thought. 'Or does anything to Ryou or Yugi, then he's gonna get it.' Looking back at the chains, he added, 'That is, if I can get out of here first!'  
  
"Ah, so you are both awake now," a soft, feminine voice whispered.  
  
The two teenagers, who had each been lost in his own thoughts, looked up, startled, to see three figures.  
  
On the left stood a woman, probably still a teenager, standing calmly with her hands clasped in front of her. On the right, was a tall man with a black cloak and Joey could tell that this was not a guy to pick a fight with. In the middle, was a teenage boy that had had wild hair and was probably both the same height and age as Ryou. They stood in shadow, their faces covered by darkness, but Joey shivered as he felt the aura of power that surrounded the three. Particularly the women and the smaller boy.  
  
'Man,' Joey felt a shiver go up his spine. 'I'm starting to get really, really tired of magic.'  
  
The tall man spoke in a deep, gruff voice, "Welcome prisoners. I hope you like the arrangements for, if fate decrees it, this will be the site of your burial!"  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: *leans back in bean bag* Whew! Talk about exhausting! Kerra: 0_0 What are you talking about? You barely wrote anything.  
  
Tenshi: I know, but it was tough writing in Duke's point of view. I tried really hard, but I think I still messed up.  
  
Yugi: *chews thoughtfully on some left over popcorn* So, who's this black cloaked guy that Duke saw?  
  
Duke: *has a tummy ache because he ate too much popcorn* Yeah, who was that guy?  
  
Tenshi: Um..  
  
Everyone: *leans forward*  
  
Tenshi: I honestly have no idea! ^^  
  
Everyone: *face fault*  
  
Kerra: *bonks Tenshi on the head* What do you mean you don't know? YOU'RE THE ONE WRITING THIS!  
  
Tenshi: *rubs head* I know, but that just sort of happened on a whim. *turns to the readers* Hey, if you guys have any ideas, be sure to tell me! These are the only things I've got so far- 1) he's the REAL bad guy 2) he's my own character That's about it.  
  
Kerra: *drops her face into her hands* That's it! *turns to readers* We're doomed. We're reading stuff by a half-wit writer that barely remembers what she had for breakfast. What is this world coming to?! *drops to her knees*  
  
Tenshi: - Oh knock it off. Anyway, I'll make it up to everybody. The next chapter is going to be about the yamis.  
  
Kerra: Yay! ^^  
  
Tenshi; ^^" Unfortunately, they don't meet the hikaris just yet.  
  
Yugi and Yami: 0_0 No!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Yep. But it's going to be kind of sweet. And it's only going to be Bakura and Yami. I'll do Marik if requested, but I don't know him that well, so be forewarned. Anyway, until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Duke: Now if I've got this right, then Tenshi needs 2 reviews before she continues. *thinks for a moment* Oh yeah. And she looks forward to hearing what you guys think and that flames are accepted. *looks confused* Whatever those are. See ya next time! ^^ 


	7. Chapter Six: All the Lonely Spirits

The Past is Present  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Genre: Angst, Drama  
  
Tenshi: Well, hi everybody! ^^ It's just Duke, Yugi, and me this time. Kerra went to go hang out with Iris-sama and we're not too sure where Yami went. Right Yugi?  
  
Yugi: *shrugs* Don't look at me. I don't know where he went.  
  
Tenshi: -_- Great even my muses are leaving. Oh, well. ^^ Might as well look on the bright side. I officially have two reviews (or more) so I thought- what the heck- and decided to write the next chapter.  
  
Kerra: *peeks her head out from her room* Liar. You just don't want to do your math homework!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Um, yeah.  
  
Yugi: *sighs* Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Anyway, review responses are at the bottom instead of at the top. It's just easier that way. Also, like I promised, this chapter is about the yamis and it's basically in their point of view. Sort of. ^^" Also, Pegasus MIGHT be in this chapter, I'm not sure yet. If he is, then Seto MIGHT be in here also. This story is basically writing itself so don't be surprised if something new pops up. *turns to Yugi* Okay, now you can do the disclaimer.  
  
Yugi: ^^ Okay. Disclaimer: Yam-  
  
Duke: How come he gets to do the Disclaimer? Why can't someone else do it?  
  
Tenshi: Because Yugi is SO CUTE!!! *hugs Yugi*  
  
Duke: -_-  
  
Yugi: ^^ Anyway, back to my job. Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of it's characters. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: Also, this chapter is dedicated to all who wanted to hear about the yamis. Well, here you go. *Tenshi and Yugi snuggle into their bean bags, this time with lots of chocolate bars. Duke grabs a candy bar and sits down in his bean bag, confused* Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6: All the Lonely Spirits  
  
*Bakura's P.OV*  
  
*//Oh, how tormented a soul may be, thriving, thrashing,-and firmly refusing to see outside of its prison//*  
  
Ah, how long has it been since I have seen the outside world? It feels like forever. Who knows? Once can't tell passage of time when one's spirit is trapped in this confounded thing, so it could very well be forever. But then, what does it matter?  
  
Ever since that thrice-damned High Priest betrayed me and put my soul in this twice-cursed ring, my mind has been plotting terrible revenge. I don't know how long it took me to finally realize that I wasn't getting out of here, but I did accept it, bitterly and defeated. Thinking, for that was practically all one could do here, I wondered what it was exactly my life had lead up to.  
  
Some might think that's deep thinking for a Tomb Robber, but I wasn't born a thief.  
  
When I had been born, there was no joyous cries, no cuddling arms, and definitely no loving parents. I was the last of five children and had come as a total surprise to everybody- and not a good surprise either. My father, who hadn't wanted any children at all, was furious at the birth of yet another mouth to feed. My siblings and I never got along. They never bothered caring about me and I never spared any love on them. Yet, no matter we disdained each other, we were bitter enemies against our father.  
  
My father did terrible things to us, both physically and mentally, but I won't bother thinking about them. All I got from him were cruel words, but there was the occasional beating. Mostly, he left us alone and that was when we liked him best.  
  
My mother never raised her voice against my father's behavior nor did she offer any sympathy. She was always tired of life and it seemed that there had been too much pain for the woman to absorb. I never quite disliked her, but she got no love from me.  
  
As soon as I was twelve I left that household, forever, and I haven't looked back since. That was when I got into grave robbing. I'm not too sure how it happened, but I knew that I had to make a living somehow. The mazes and traps of the tombs fascinated me and I soon became a master of getting in and out of tombs. No one could catch me, though the Pharaoh Yugioh came close.  
  
He had laid a trap for me when I was fourteen and I still seethe at the thought that I had almost been caught. The pharaoh was certainly clever and I suppose I respect him a bit for that. However, respect does not mean I liked him. Narrowly escaping with my life, I plotted revenge.  
  
So what had I done?  
  
Why, I snuck into Yugioh's father's tomb and along with the treasures, I took out the body. Now it was blasphemy enough to even go into a pharaoh's tomb and it was practically damnation to take a body out, but I didn't stop there. I silently entered the pharaoh's palace and dumped the body right outside Yugioh's door. Ha! How the pharaoh had raged after that!  
  
Two years later, I had met Priest Seth and everything went downhill from there. That bastard betrayed me and trapped me here for who knows how long. Oh how I wish I could see his blood spill in my hands.  
  
Even I can admit that I am a bitter soul and perhaps I can even be called a demon. I now lived in the shadows and they were eating away at my spirit. I was becoming nothing but evil itself.  
  
*//Observe how an Angel can soften the Demon's heart.//*  
  
That is until I met him- Ryou.  
  
I suppose I could say that I met him in my dreams, though I am neither awake nor asleep in this prison. It was so strange. There I was, being consumed by the darkness that is this item, and I knew that this was it; my soul was to be ripped in shreds. Then there came light.  
  
It chased away the darkness and made the shadows release their hold on me. Amazed and surprised, I went towards it and what I found changed my life- forever.  
  
At first I was sure that it was an angel- a tenshi- that I watched that night. The boy lay there, on the dark cold floors, sleeping. What was strange was that he looked just like me! But no, not quite. He had the same white hair, but his fell softly around his shoulders; not jagged like mine. His skin was pale and when I knelt down and brushed his cheek, the skin felt as smooth as satin. Surprisingly, he apparently felt my hand caress his face, more gently than I ever remember being, for he let out a content sigh and his small mouth made a soft smile. A name instantly popped into my head, as though I had known it and treasured it my whole life, 'Ryou'.  
  
I met him many times after that and he was always asleep. For the first time ever, I was shy and I shivered to think what he would do should the boy open his eyes and find me. I couldn't bear it, but I didn't bother to think about it much. For the first time in my life, I was content and happy.  
  
Slowly, I began to notice that the boy would change and I concluded that years passed. I watched the gently boy grow into a kind hearted teen and all while he slept. But I knew that life was not so kind to this tenshi. As time went by, I saw more and more bruises mar the boy's skin and I felt rage toward those that dared to hurt him. It made me want to leave the Ring more than ever. I swore each time I saw a bruise or a cut that should I get out of this Ring, I would take care of the boy first.  
  
It is strange how this boy has come to melt my heart, but I don't really care. Somehow I know that I can hand this boy my heart, fragile as glass, and he would treat like a treasure. Oh, what I would give to get out of here!  
  
"Thinking again, Bakura?" a feminine voice whispered.  
  
"What do you want, Damasu?" I growled.  
  
A child-like being with dull yellow hair stepped into view; her green dress fell to the floor, hiding her foot steps, and in her palms there was a red heart. She also had wings. One was that of an angel, white with soft feathers. The other was that of a bat or demon, black and had a claw at the end. She was the Change of Heart and she was my only company, save for Ryou. I nicknamed her Damasu, which means "to deceive". I thought it a fitting name for one who tricked monsters to turn against their monsters. We met rarely and even then, we exchanged few words. We both kept to ourselves and we made quite a pair. She, the guardian of the Millennium Ring and it's holder, and I, the spirit trapped within it. I suppose that's irony for she was my favorite monster. She often has the annoying habit of knowing what I'm thinking though.  
  
So I wasn't surprised when she said, "It is sad of how you long for freedom so much." What surprised me was, "but you needn't worry, Master. You shall be free soon and you can protect that little one with all of your heart."  
  
I obviously gaped at her for she gave a short laugh.  
  
"Yes Master," she smiled. "You will be free soon." With one last smile, she left.  
  
I bowed my head in thought. Finally, I was going to be free. A boy with white hair popped into my mind. I gazed at the shadows, wistfully, 'Ryou.'  
  
*End Bakura's P.O.V*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
*Yami's P.O.V*  
  
*/Darkness can not be without Light for Light brings hope and Darkness consumes Hope.//*  
  
I have decided that I do not like the darkness for all that I've been renamed. It always seems to destroy and I have had enough of pain. Sighing, I hope and pray that Yugi is alright.  
  
Yugi.  
  
I have never dreamed that I could care about something so much. For some reason, this boy meant more to me than life itself. And it didn't take much to figure out why.  
  
The boy looked like my double, but then again not quite. His skin was smoother and his eyes more bright than a star. They were a soft violet that sparkled hope, innocence and tranquility. Whenever he was in pain and he looked at you with those eyes, you could feel your whole heart break. From the first time I saw him cry, I knew that I wanted to stop those tears from ever coming again.  
  
For Yugi was an angel. Maybe not literally, but he was the purest of innocence and I could feel it in every fiber of my being that my purpose was to protect Yugi. Not only was it part of my destiny, but I wanted to do it. Wanted to make sure those violet eyes never filled with hurt again, to see that the pale skin never bruised, and to make sure that this boy retained his innocence. He was my Light and I would have no other.  
  
But something made my spirit ache. Something big was going on out there and great danger was brewing. Even from inside the pieces of the puzzle, I could feel a great power growing and growing; and it wasn't exactly the good kind either. My thoughts, which had turned to Yugi daily, now were filled with worried and I wanted, more than anything, to be freed so I could go protect my aibou, my hikari.  
  
"Master, please," a childish voice chided me. A face with golden hair and big blue eyes popped up in front of me. "You're worrying us sick what with all of your sulking." The face backed up a bit and a teenage girl with a blue and pink hat along with a matching dress and wand appeared before me. It was the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
"Leave him alone, Unmei," a deep voice whispered softly. "Can't you tell he's worried about the Little One?" A tall man with long purple hair and purple robes and hat stood behind her. He held a light blue staff that held an orb at the top in his right hand- the Dark Magician.  
  
Unemei, the Dark Magician Girl, scowled, "I know that, Mahou. I'm worried about the Little One too. But HE'S worrying me more right now. I don't think this is natural."  
  
Mahou let out a soft snort, "Since when has any of this been natural?"  
  
I didn't even bother to listen to Unemi's retort. The two quarreled so much that I was starting to get used to it. The two had been assigned as guardians of the Millennium Puzzle and got more freedom than I did. For instance, they were able to travel (sort of) out of the Puzzle. They didn't like leaving me, but they did check up on Yugi now and then for me. I had nicknamed them myself, since I convinced them that they may as well have names. I came up with "Unmei"- fate, destiny- for my reasons and it was an inside joke that only the Dark Magician Girl understood. Mahou- magic- still doesn't get it. I suppose its sort of obvious of why Mahou was named for. He likes things nice and simple. Though they can be tiring, especially Unemi, they were still my companions and were more trustworthy than some humans I have known.  
  
I scowled as my cousin's face appeared in my mind. Even now, the shock of betrayal captured me. I had always know that my uncle's son had never been loyal to me, but I had never figured him to plot against me. What's more was that he had won! I clenched my fists and had I still had a body, my palms would have bled.  
  
That was another thing I would do once I was out of the puzzle. I would find what had happened to my cousin. Of course, I figured that many years had already passed though I have no idea how many, so it may be his descendents I come upon. It doesn't matter. He should pay for stripping me of what was mine and taking away my life. My crimson eyes narrowed into a fierce glare as I felt something akin to hatred burn and manifest itself in my soul.  
  
"Master," I heard Mahou call softly. Making myself calm down, I looked up at him. He looked at me with deep, purple eyes as though he could see something inside me that I couldn't see. Seeing that he had my attention, he continued, "I feel that you will be freed soon." My eyes widened in joy. "But you should be aware, Master, that once freed there will be decisions you will have to make. I bid that you choose wisely. Others will yell at you to take the wrong path while your heart will whisper the truth. So, please listen Master." His eyes were starting to look desperate.  
  
"Mahou," I asked softly. "What is wrong?"  
  
Unemi gave a swift glance at her comrade.  
  
Mahou just looked at me sadly, "I have foreseen you making a dreadful mistake. One that tore your whole heart to shreds. Please Master, do be careful of your decisions."  
  
I contemplated these words, but so grand was the joy of being free, I pushed them aside. "Don't worry about it, Mahou," I assured them both. "I promise, I will be careful."  
  
I turned back to my thoughts and the subject of Seth popped up again. Once more bitter hatred filled me and my eyes narrowed. Seth and his family would pay. Oh, they would pay dearly. A picture of wide, violet eyes flashed through my mind. Yugi. I couldn't take him with me. That much was sure. If Seth ever found my hikari, who knows what he would do to him. I let my mind tease itself with pleasurable thoughts of torture to use on Seth to avenge myself or should he ever hurt Yugi. Yes, once I finished off Seth and his descendents then I would return to my innocent hikari and I would protect him for the rest of eternity. Once again, my fists clenched and nails dug into palms. 'Oh Seth,' I raged. 'You will pay. You will pay dearly.'  
  
Fin*  
  
Kerra (she came back), Yugi, & Duke: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: ^^  
  
Kerra: WHAT WAS THAT???!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO YAMI??!!  
  
Tenshi: Um..  
  
Kerra: YOU MADE HIM INTO A FREAKIN' PSYCO AND YOU MADE BAKURA SOUND LIKE A GOOD GUY!!! WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YOU??!!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" I know, I really didn't plan for that to happen. Oh well.  
  
Kerra: I GIVE UP!! *plops down onto a bean bag*  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Sorry about that guys. I promise that Yami isn't going to be a mental case. I don't even know how this happened but *ducks from Yami fans* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I PROMISE that I'll try not to do that again.  
  
Duke: *cocks his head in curiosity* What do you mean 'try'?  
  
Tenshi: Well, I can't exactly make any guarantees.  
  
Yugi, Kerra, & Duke: -_-"  
  
Tenshi: Anyway, please read and review people! I appreciate it! Also, Pegasus and Kaiba are going to be in the next chapter.  
  
Kerra: 0_0 No!!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Yep!  
  
Kerra: *faints*  
  
Tenshi: Well, until next time, C'ya!  
  
Yugi: Remember, Tenshi needs 2 reviews before she continues! So please review! ^^  
  
Duke: Flames are also welcome! ^^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
~ Millennium Dreamer: (just LOVE that name) Kerra: Die Y.M! *runs ove to Y.M but Tenshi bonks her on the head with a frying pan* X_X T: -_-" Please don't mind her. She has issues. ^^ Anyway, you guys get these because you guys are so cool! *gives Y.M a Bakura in a tuxedo plushie and M.D an Angel Ryou plushie* I hope you like them! Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
~ Smarty1: Boy am I glad SOMEONE thinks I did a good job with Duke. It was hard, but I tried. ^^" Thanks for the compliment! That really helped! So you get this! *gives Smarty1 a Joey plushie* Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
~Finnigangirl: ^_^ Yay! You reviewed again. ^^ Thanks for thinking I did a good job with Duke. I'm not so sure myself. I am REALLY glad you liked this chapter. ^_^ THANKS!! *gives F. a Yugi in a raincoat plushie* Btw, what is your favorite Yugioh! character? That way I can give you more plushies! ^^ Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
~Pooka28: THANK YOU!!! *gives Pooka28 a big hug* FINALLY, someone who feels the same way I do about Pegasus. Well, this sure made my day. Thank you. *gives Pooka28 a Joey plushie* ^^ As for whether or not your right, well, you're going to have to wait for the next chapter. ^^ Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
P.S- ALL OF YOU REVIEWERS ROCK!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter Seven: A Confrantation and Famil...

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (I'm just gonna stick with that rating, folks)  
  
Genre: um, I guess, mostly angst (?)  
  
Tenshi: Well, hi everybody! ^^  
  
Kerra: Yet another excruciating chapter with Tenshi.  
  
Yugi: *is on his beanbag, piled up with candy bars* I like being here.  
  
Duke: *also on his own beanbag and is currently loaded down with gummi worms* Me too!  
  
Yami: I don't. *points at Tenshi* You made me into a nut case!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" I didn't mean to! Oi! Anyway, people, I am back again! ^^ And here's a little update on my so-called life: I still haven't failed high school.  
  
Kerra: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: Yet. My teachers are great, my classes are hard, and I'm totally exhausted.  
  
Kerra: And yet again, she gains enough energy to write another chapter.  
  
Tenshi: ^^" I'm trying, but like I said, I am sort of wiped out currently, so don't be too surprised if my chapters turn out to be of less quality. And, um, *looks around thinking* I believe that's basically it. As everyone can now tell, I officially have no life.  
  
Kerra; *mutters* Got that right.  
  
Tenshi: ^^ But I don't care. This way I have more chances to write stories. ^^  
  
Yugi & Duke: ^^ Yay!  
  
Tenshi: So, now that you all now how pathetic I am, I'll let Yugi get to the disclaimer and then we'll get to the chapter!  
  
Yugi: ^^ Alright! Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh! or any of its characters. Bit by bit, she is slowly regaining ownership of the plot, but some of it *cough* most of it*cough* is still based on Kazuki Takahashi's work. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: *hugs Yugi* CUTE!!!  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Duke, Kerra, & Yami: -_-"  
  
Tenshi: ^^ *plops down on her own beanbag and grabs a box of Krispy Kreme donuts (which she also does not own)* Remember, review responses are at the bottom. So, please read and enjoy, people! ^^  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontation and Family Problems  
  
*//The Dragon Master and his lover will seek out the Loyal One, who's fate rests with the Eyed One. The wheels of fate are set in motion.//*  
  
"Coo?" Gohan gazed down at the abysmal darkness of the cave. The Kuribo wished with all his might that he was brave enough to venture down into the tunnel and find his friends. But, alas, the small monster thought himself too cowardly and the tunnel radiated dark magic. Still, Gohan couldn't help but gaze forlornly down the dark steps and thought, wistfully, of the innocent ones, the one with pale hair like moonlight, he and the other duel monsters had nicknamed the Angel, and the one with violet eyes, they had grown to call the Light. He and the other duel monsters, along with that creature called a horse, had grown desperately fond of both boys and the thought of anything happening to them was more than they could bare. "Coo?"  
  
Yukina, who had been seeking comfort with her mate, stood up and stared down into the abyss with the little monster. She, too, loved the little ones with all her heart, as did her mate. Yet, even they could feel the fore brooding dark magic that radiated from the cave. It was a bitter war between love and fear.  
  
Gohan found himself wishing that Hitomi had come along. The White Tiger and the horse had stayed behind to watch over the Loyal One and the Admiring One. Both had had wanted to come with the group, but the Fire Soldier was firm that someone had to stay and care for the two. Gohan knew that if Hitomi had been here, she would have never let the Innocent Ones go by themselves and the thought shamed him.  
  
"Coo," he whispered in despair.  
  
"Don't worry, little one," a voice chuckled. The duel monsters turned their heads to gaze at an amused Pegasus. Yukina felt her mate let out a deep growl and she couldn't help but bare her teeth at the man. For all that the humans knew, the duel monsters knew even more. They knew who this man was and what he had been destined to be.  
  
Just as they nicknamed the humans according to the ancient prophecy, they knew this man to be a part of it as well- the Eyed One.  
  
"Your friends will come out soon enough," Pegasus grinned. "Why, I could almost guarantee it!" The Millennium Eye shone as though in mock laughter.  
  
Gohan shivered. The Eyed One scared him, almost as much as the darkness before him did. Each one was unsafe to trust.  
  
Pegasus allowed his gaze to flow over the duel monsters. He knew quite well that none of them liked him nor trusted him and he was aware that as soon as he released his hold on their friends, he would feel the monsters' rage as their jaws clasped onto his neck. But, yet, he feared not. For as soon as he collected all of the items, as the stranger had told him, they would all fall under his control and nothing would be beyond his control again, not even death itself.  
  
At the thought, Pegasus felt his heart choke up. 'Cecilia,' he thought, as he gazed at the sky. 'I will be back to you soon, my darling.' He would do anything to get his wife back- anything.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Well, Eikichi," Seto gazed down at the tiny dragon. "What have you found?"  
  
The tiny white dragon sniffed the ground a few more times before he looked back up at his awaiting master. "Nothing yet, milord."  
  
A growl sounded itself through out Seto's throat. How could this have happened? Why, as soon as soon as he got his hands on that advisor's throat, he would-  
  
There was a gentle touch on his arm and, startled, Seto turned to gaze down into worried blue eyes. "Don't worry, Seto," Tea gripped his arm. "We'll find Mokuba, I promise. But until then, you have to remain strong and have faith. That's the only way we'll find Mokuba."  
  
Humbled, Seto bowed his head. He knew she was right, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his little brother. But he would remain strong and composed, for Mokuba and for Tea, too. Yet, that didn't stop him from planning the hell that was awaiting that bastard of an advisor.  
  
It took awhile for the young pharaoh and the rest of his advisor's to figure out what happened. For while Mokuba was not physically harmed, it was apparent that something was wrong with him. The advisors said that the boy had fallen into the Deathless Sleep, for nothing would wake the unconscious child. It was Eikichi that pointed out that the boy's soul had been taken. The advisors had scoffed at the idea but Eikichi, not without a blush, had explained that duel monsters know this sort of thing and he was quite sure that this is what had happened. Seto, who had never really trusted the word of another human being before, trusted his monsters completely and was absolutely shocked and demanded to know how such a thing could have happened. Tea, who had been quiet and meek, told Seto of how, when she had been a slave to one of the advisors, there had been a strange guest who had boasted such a power. She explained how the man, though she doubted he was even human, had told her master of objects called the Millennium Items and one of the so-called items was the Millennium Eye. The Eye had the power to remove souls away from their bodies. Her master had turned his nose up at so ridiculous an idea, but as she closed the door behind him, she was sure that she heard him mutter, "So he IS the one, this Pegasus." Hearing the name of his own advisor, Seto had raged and let only Eikichi and Tea within his presence. Then something strange happened.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
It happened during one night while Seto sat by his brother's side. Lifting up the blanket from Mokuba's bed, he tucked his little brother in with a tenderness that few had ever seen. Suddenly, chills went up Seto's arms as a breeze blew across the room. Knowing that he had closed the curtains to Mokuba's balcony, Seto swung around, startled.  
  
There, in front of the billowing curtains and clothed in moonlight, stood a man. He wore simple white clothes that looked like they had been in style when Seto's ancestor, Seth, had lived and on his head was a white turban, with a small white feather stuck to it. Hard eyes and a solemn countenance stared back at Seto's surprised expression.  
  
Remembering the condition of his little brother, all of Seto's protective instincts rushed back and the pharaoh growled, "Who are you? What do you want?"  
  
The man's countenance didn't even change at Seto's hostility and the teen felt eyes bore into him. It felt like this person was looking into his very soul. Seto shook himself, repulsed by the stupidity his thoughts showed. When the man's eyes finally shifted away, Seto felt as though a great weight had been taken off of him, but the hard, brown eyes shifted to Mokuba, the teen felt his body tense once more.  
  
As though seeing the pharaoh's discomfort for the first time, the man's eyes reverted back to Seto. A few moments passed. Then the man said softly, "You need help, yes?'  
  
Seto growled.  
  
It seemed as though the man wasn't expecting an answer for he continued, "I can help you, if you like."  
  
"Help me?" Seto raged. "I don't even know who you are! What makes you think I'd trust you so easily?"  
  
A normal man would have shrugged, but this man didn't move. Just as softly, he replied, "I have information that you seek."  
  
Growling once more, Seto tried to look too interested, but anyone would have known that he was listening.  
  
The man continued, "You wish to know who did this to your brother, yes? And how to save him?" Though both sentences were questions, the man phrased them more like statements. This was a man who knew what he was doing.  
  
The thought of having his hands in a steady grip on the culprit's throat was too tempting to Seto, so he asked, tentatively, "And you can tell me these things?"  
  
There was a curt nod, "I can."  
  
Clenching his fists, Seto muttered, "Then tell me."  
  
"It was the Eyed One," the man said, mistily.  
  
Feeling a headache, Seto gritted his teeth, "Who?"  
  
"The Eyed One. He who owns the Millennium Eye and was once a trusted advisor. I believe you called him 'Pegasus'."  
  
"Fool!" Seto shouted. "I had already known that! Tell me where to find that bastard so I can heal Mokuba!"  
  
Hardly shaken, the man whispered, "Very well. You will find him at a sacred place called the Mystic Tomb."  
  
Seto felt himself slightly relax.  
  
"This sacred place lies many days south of here and many dangers stand in the way. Yet, as one may find, none are as horrible as what lays within in this tomb."  
  
"So you're saying that Pegasus is in this 'special' tomb?"  
  
The man shook his head. "No. My instincts tell me that Pegasus dare not go into the Mystic Tomb now that he holds the Millennium Eye. For should he enter, with that Millennium Eye, the shadows would consume his soul."  
  
"So where is he?!"  
  
"I believe Pegasus might have found others to go into the tomb and he would have waited for them at the tomb entrance."  
  
"And your point?"  
  
"Should you hurry and have good luck, you may reach the tomb when Pegasus arrives. Then you can extract your revenge."  
  
Seto bristled. Something about this man didn't sit well with him. And he had learned the hard way that there were few you could trust. "And why should I believe you?" Seto's cold, blue eyes glared at the man.  
  
For a quick moment, it seemed as though the hard, brown eyes had narrowed, but after Seto blinked, the man's countenance was as void as ever. After few moments, the man answered, "What other clues do you have? There is one other fellow would help you. But I doubt that his 'help' would pay off in the long run."  
  
Seto considered this for a long while. Too much of this was unstable and unreliable. Then, of course, there was too much to risk. However, Seto couldn't bare another moment unable to do anything to help his little brother. Still, knowing that he accepted advise from someone was not an easy thing for Seto to do, so he growled, "Fine. I'll go seek out this 'Mystic Tomb'. Though I can hardly see anything special about it."  
  
Now the man's eyes did narrow at the young pharaoh. "Never you mind," he snapped. "You needn't worry about the Mystic Tomb, just about your business with Pegasus." His voice held a warning as clear as a rattlesnake shaking its rattle.  
  
A bit smug that he had hit a soft spot, Seto smirked, "Oh really? And why would you help me? I don't suppose your a good samaritan."  
  
The man visibly tried to gain back his calm, "You want to destroy Pegasus, yes? That is reason enough."  
  
Seto's eyebrow rose slightly, but he decided he wouldn't push it. For the time being. After all, Mokuba was more important than making a strange man squirm.  
  
The man, apparently finished with his business, turned away to the billowing curtains and the moonlit balcony.  
  
"Wait!" Seto called out. The man stopped, but did not look back at the pharaoh. "Who are you?"  
  
The man glanced back at Seto, his eyes questioning, "Why?'  
  
Annoyed that he had even asked the question, Seto snapped, "So that if this all turns out to be a lie, I can hunt you down and make you pay!"  
  
Seto could have sworn that he had seen the corner of the man's mouth twitch. Yes, he was sure. The man was smiling. "You can try to hunt me down, young pharaoh," he said softly. "But I doubt that you will find me."  
  
Growling, Seto watched as the man continued his way toward the balcony.  
  
Then he whispered, "But perhaps, young pharaoh, you will learn my name in time." With a sudden gust of wind, the curtains whirled around him. In the next second, the wind died down, the curtains fell back, and the man was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"That man had better have been right," Seto growled. "I'm getting tired of all this walking."  
  
Tea glanced up at him slyly. "Oh," she teased. "So, the great pharaoh finds it hard to act like a commoner?" To make a point, she tugged on his plain clothes that he had decided to wear as a disguise.  
  
Though he was still impatient to find his brother and strangle Pegasus, Seto let out a small smile at her. He still couldn't figure out what it was about this girl that affected him like this. Yet, he was glad that she had come along. He wasn't too sure what he would do without her.  
  
Suddenly, Eikichi's head perked up and he let out a meek roar of triumph.  
  
Both the pharaoh and his lover turned their gaze toward him.  
  
"What is it, Eikichi?" Tea asked, trying to hold in her excitement.  
  
The small dragon almost jumped with giddiness. "I found the trail," he beamed. "I found it! I found it!"  
  
Seto found himself smiling, both at the dragon's pride and at the thought that soon he would find Pegasus.  
  
Delighted with their progress, the pharaoh, his lover, and his dragon, took off running down the trail Eikichi had found.  
  
'Just you wait, Pegasus,' Seto thought. 'Soon you will pay for what you did to my little brother!'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Yukina saw her mate's ears perk up. Confused, she gazed in the direction he was staring at. Her ears turned straight ahead as she heard something coming toward them. Gohan, hearing the approaching strangers, blinked and shuffled behind the two mates. "Coo?" he whimpered.  
  
"Hmm?" Pegasus brought his mind back from his daydreaming as he heard rapid footsteps coming closer. "Now what?"  
  
A small dragon bounded out of the bushes that lined the mountain. Finding himself in a clearing, the dragon pup halted a few ways from Pegasus and the staring duel monsters.  
  
Then a teenage girl with brown hair and blue eyes jogged out of the bushes as well. She stopped next to the dragon and leaned on her knees, breathing hard. After her, came a brown haired teenage boy that stopped next to the girl, who stood up.  
  
For a moment, one brown eye blinked back at two pairs of blue eyes.  
  
After a few moments, the mouth under the brown eye formed into a smirk and two of the blue eyes narrowed into a glare.  
  
"Kaiba," the Eyed One nodded smugly.  
  
"Pegasus," the Dragon Master growled.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Duke gulped, "Who are you guys?"  
  
The tree figures didn't say anything, but they glanced at each other as though neither of them knew how to deal with the situation.  
  
Finally, the boy about Ryou's height stepped forward. He had sand colored hair and reddish brown eyes. He wore a purple vest and tight black, leather pants. The teenager smiled just as kindly as Ryou too. "Hello," the teen greeted politely. "My name is Malik."  
  
The two figures beside him seemed shocked that the teen had dared make such a move. Collecting themselves, the woman stepped forward.  
  
She seemed to be a bit older than Malik and the two of them. She wore a simple Egyptian gown and her raven hair fell to her waist. Her blue eyes blinked at them and Joey thought that these were the eyes of someone who hadn't seen much of the world, yet had already seen so much pain. She bowed her head slightly, as though surprised at her own boldness, "I am Malik's older sister, Ishizu." She glanced at the other figure that stayed in the darkness.  
  
Then, bowing his head, the man stepped into the light. He seemed to be about twenty and his aura radiated power, but sadness. He wore a dark black cloak with the hood pulled back. His head was bald and shiny, save for a lone ponytail of short, black hair. Out of the three, he was the strangest for on the left side of his face, there were strange, dark markings. His eyes a dark brown, his mouth was set in a firm, narrow line. "And I," he announced softly, in a deep voice, "am Rishid. I am the protector and family friend of the Ishitars."  
  
Caught up in the moment, Duke nodded his head, "Pleased to meet you."  
  
Joey rolled his eyes. "How do you do?" he asked sarcastically. Then he burst out, "HELLO! We're chained up here! What's up with this?!"  
  
Ishizu blushed, Rishid glared, while Malik rubbed his head and grinned sheepishly. "Well, you see," he blushed. "I'm afraid we thought you were robbers or something."  
  
"Oh," the two chained up teens blinked.  
  
Suddenly, Joey remembered Ryou and Yugi. "Hey," he asked, surprising the other four. "Did ya see two other kids?"  
  
Ishizu and Malik blinked.  
  
"Others?" Ishizu breathed, confused. "We saw no others."  
  
Joey felt his heart clench. "Are you sure?"  
  
Malik looked thoughtful. "You know, they could be-"  
  
Suddenly, a hand reached out from the shadows and grabbed Malik by the shoulder. Then, before Duke or Joey could warn the innocent, Malik was thrown into the shadow covered floor. Ishizu screamed and backed into one of the walls. Even Rishid looked fearful.  
  
Another man walked into the light. He was wearing the same cloak as Rishid except that his hood was up. Hard, steel, brown eyes bore into everything. Duke and Joey cowered against the wall. This man was spooky.  
  
The man growled at the sight of them, "You!" His eyes narrowed. "Enjoy your precious moments for they are few and death so very near!"  
  
With that, he turned back until he came upon a whimpering Malik. "And you," he warned. "Let that be lesson to you." Then, he gave the teen a swift kick in the ribs, which made the teen clench his stomach and hiss. The man disappeared into the shadows. With a cry, Ishizu ran over to her brother's side. Worried, Rishid walked over to the them.  
  
Against the wall and in their chains, Duke and Joey quivered. "What have we gotten ourselves into?" Duke stammered. For once, Joey could do nothing but keep his silence.  
  
Fin*  
  
Duke: 0_0 Well, that was mean.  
  
Yami: *sigh* I told you. She's trying to make this whole thing into a nutcase.  
  
Tenshi: - I am not!  
  
Kerra: *sigh* We might as give up now. No one's gonna review this. You put too many Tea/Kaiba scenes.  
  
Tenshi: I only put in a few!  
  
Kerra: That's my point.  
  
Tenshi: -_-" Geez, everyone's against me today! *sigh* Oh well. But I think I might have something that might cheer you guys up!  
  
Duke, Yami, and Kerra: Oh?  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Yep, cause in the next chapter, Yugi finally meets Yami!  
  
Yugi: ^^ Yay!  
  
Yami: *confused* I thought he already met me.  
  
Tenshi: Well, for real this time.  
  
Yugi & Yami: ^^ Yay!  
  
Duke: What about Ryou and Bakura?  
  
Kerra & Yami: *growl*  
  
Tenshi: Oh, well, I have plans for them.  
  
Yami: Uh oh.  
  
Tenshi: Hey! It'll be good I promise!  
  
Duke, Kerra, & Yami: Suuuuuuurrrreee Tenshi. Whatever you say.  
  
Tenshi: -_- Can we just get to the review responses?  
  
Review Responses-  
  
*note: some of these people only reviewed chapter 5 so far*  
  
~ bast4: ^^ I'm glad you liked it! I thought people might be interested to know what Yami and Bakura were up to. (That and Yami started to threaten me if I didn't put him in soon.^^") As to what I'm going to do with Yami and Yugi, well, you'll have to wait and see. (I want to tell you, but I don't want to ruin it for others.) As for Yugi, well, I kind of doubt I can do much to him (he's just too darn sweet, I tell ya!) but we'll see. (But please, don't hurt me. ^^") The duel monsters WILL be in the later chapters (if I remember all of their names) so don't worry. I wasn't planning on putting them in, but the Dark Magician and the D.M Girl are my favorite monsters, so I kind of had to put them in. ^^" But I'm glad you liked the twist! Also, as you can see, I put Shadi in here (sort of) and Ishizu and Malik were in here! ^^ Good guessing! As for the evil dude, I think everyone will be kind of surprised of who he is. (At least, I HOPE so.) Also *blushes* thanks for putting this on your favorites. *gives bast an Angel Yugi plushie* Plushie for you!!! ^^ Please keep reviewing and enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
~ heath 999: No problem! Just keep reviewing and the chapters will keep coming! ^^ And thanks for taking the time to tell me what you think! *gives heath 999 an Angel Ryou plushie* Thanks! ^_^  
  
~ Smarty1: I am SO glad you liked it! ^^ I always worry what people think when I post this story up! ^^" *hands Smarty1 a Joey plushie* I hope you continue to read and enjoy the story! ^_^  
  
~ Finnigangirl: YOU REVIEWED AGAIN?! Thanks!!! ^^ Just for being such a cool gal, I give you these! *gives Fin. a Mai plushie and a Joey and Mai plushie that are connected by a giant read heart in the middle* I hope you like! And just to let you know- I'm a big Joey/Mai fan too! *winks* You've got some great taste chica! ^^ Also, I answer you're question later. So if you want to know about the Yami/Yugi and Bakura/Ryou thing, then just scroll down, okay? And don't worry. I am NOT mad. At all. Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~ Shelby: Okay, um, girl, there's something you need to know. I am not allowed to give out my e-mail or am allowed to e-mail people I don't personally know. If I could do that, I would have told my friends my e- mail a long time ago. I'm sorry! *ducks* I hope this doesn't mean you won't keep reading the story! I'm just not allowed to do what you are asking! *gives Shelby a Yugi plushie and a Joey plushie* Sorry! ^^"  
  
~ magna_nut: Yay! You reviewed again! ^^ I'm so happy! Do you really think I did Bakura well? You're the only one who has said anything! ^^ In the beginning, I didn't really like Bakura, but recently, I've started to think he's pretty cool! ^^ Also, I don't think he's insane, but you will notice that he when he meets everyone, then he will kind of act the same way he does on the show (except with Ryou of course.). However, I don't THINK that will last very long. But I can't be sure. ^^" Anyway, about Yami holding a grudge, well, let's just say that that part becomes more clear in the future. But other than that, he'll be the same old Yami! ^^ Also, THANK YOU!! *gives magna-nut a Yugi plushie* I, myself, don't think I'm doing too good a job about Duke, but I'm trying! So thanks for the encouragement! And, yay!, Yugi and Yami meet in the next chapter!! ^^ That is IF I get some nice reviews! ^^ Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: Well, I think that's about everyone!  
  
Kerra: *bows down to readers* You guys have the patience of saints!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Anyway, I just want to tell you guys something real quick before we end this. You see, Finnigangirl asked me a question.  
  
Kerra: Isn't that what we'd all like to do!  
  
Tenshi: *rolls her eyes* Anyway, she asked whether or not this would be a Yami/Yugi or a Bakura/Ryou fanfic. For all those interested, will you please read the following parts:  
  
IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE READ!!!  
  
Note: This will not be a yoai (lemon) fanfic. I have never done those and I never will. As for this being shonen-ai I will tell you what I keep telling everyone- it all depends on how you read it. If you want to read it as shonen-ai you are more than welcome to! Really. If you want to consider it as brotherly love, again, it's up to you. However, I suppose I will tell you how I am writing this myself. Please note that I am NOT trying to change anyone's views, so please take no offense to the following. My view on a hikar/yami relationship is somewhere between lovers and brothers. Yami/Bakura are not IN love with Yugi/Ryou. However, it isn't quite brotherly love either. It's something sort of in between. That's just how I'm writing it. But, as I said, everyone can read it as they want to. And, no, I am not being closed minded. It's not like I hate gay people or lesbians. I really don't. A few of my relatives, including someone really close to me, is gay and I still love them with all my heart. Also, some of my very good friends are lesbians. So, please don't make any rude comments like "You're dissing gays!" or "You're going against the bible!". Everyone has their own way of seeing it and I am, at least, the last time I checked I was, human and I have my own opinions and point of view. So please don't diss me. If you can't stand shonen-ai then don't read it that way. If you're a big fan, like some of my friends, then suit yourself. HOWEVER, there will be no Yugi/Ryou and Yami/Bakura kissing scenes or anything like that (excepting stuff like a kiss on the forehead or something). Main reason being is that I'd probably screw it up. Seriously. That's the only reason I wouldn't write something like that. So now that you know PLEASE DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!! *ducks and runs away* It all depends on how you look at it!  
  
Tenshi: Well, there you go people. I have said before, then flames are welcome and that stands true today. But please leave a nice review! Oh, also, I'm holding a small contest again.  
  
Everyone: *groans*  
  
Tenshi: Again, this one is just for fun. I just want to see what you people think! ^^ So here's the question: Can anyone guess why I named the Dark Magician Girl 'Unemi'? Just as a reminder, 'Unemi' means 'fate' or 'meant to be'. If you guys need any more clues, then just check out the previous chapter! ^^ I can't wait to see what you guys think!  
  
Yugi: *cocks his head* Why is she named 'Unemi'?  
  
Tenshi: Well, *whispers in Yugi's ear*  
  
Yugi: *blink* Oh. *smiles* How funny and yet so true!  
  
Kerra: 0_0 What is it?!  
  
Yugi: *shakes his head* Uh uh. Can't tell.  
  
Yami, Kerra, & Duke: Ugh! PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW YOU GUYS!!! WE WANT TO KNOW WHY!!!  
  
Yugi: *laughs* I wonder what you guys would say! ^^ Remember- 2 reviews = new chapter!! 


	9. Chapter Eight: One Half Meets the Other

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (blah, blah, blah, I'm not really gonna explain this anymore)  
  
Genre: um, oh geez, uh Drama, and, uh, some Angst, huh, I think that's it....  
  
Tenshi: Hello everybody! *is sitting on her beanbag next to Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *has chocolate smeared on his face and has TONS of chocolate bars* Hello!  
  
Duke: ^^ Sure is nice to be back!  
  
Yami: *is actually NOT sulking and is sitting on his beanbag* I'm here.  
  
Kerra: ^_^ *is very pleased because she gets to sit next to Yami* Me too!  
  
Duke: 0_0 Wow. You guys actually decided to come?  
  
Yami: Well, I FINALLY *glares at Tenshi* get to meet my hikari, so I wanted to make sure a CERTAIN somebody doesn't mess it up.  
  
Tenshi: -_- I'm not THAT bad.  
  
Yugi: *looks at Kerra* Why are you here?  
  
Kerra: *beams at Yami while the spirit backs away* Oh, let's just say I have reasons of my own.  
  
Tenshi: *grins and opens her mouth to say something* Kerra and Yami, sit-  
  
Kerra: *glares at Tenshi* Don't you even start!  
  
Tenshi: *pouts*  
  
*suddenly Malik's Dad (Akarkin) runs into the room chased by Millennium Dreamer & Wingleader Sora Jade*  
  
Akarkin: 0_0 Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!  
  
M.D: *waves a bat* Come back so I can rip you to shreds!  
  
W.S.J: *is waving a sword* DIE!!!  
  
*the 3 of them run out of the room*  
  
Kerra, Tenshi, Duke, Yugi, Yami: ^^"  
  
Yugi: ^^ Um, can they do that?  
  
Tenshi: *shrugs* As long as they don't kill him yet. I still need for a few more chapters.  
  
Yugi: 0_0 Uh *remembers the angry looks* what if they catch him?  
  
Tenshi: Oh. *hasn't thought of that* ^^" Then I guess that we have to hope that Akarkin can run REALLY fast!  
  
Yugi: *face faults* Nevermind, I'll just do the disclaimer. Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not, has not, and never will own Yugioh! or its characters. They are copyrighted to Mister Kazuki Takahashi, who is a wonderful man. Also, some of these parts (if not most) are based of the Yugioh! series and they do not belong to Yami's Tenshi either. In fact, some parts will be almost word for word of what not only happened in the magna series but in the anime as well. If you recognize any of these parts, please realize that Yami's Tenshi claims to have no ownership of them. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: CUTE!!! *hugs Yugi* ^^ Now, on to review responses!  
  
Review Responses:  
  
~ Finningangirl: ^^ That's okay. You don't HAVE to like Tea. I can see why CERTAIN people don't like her (*cough* Kerra *cough*) but I do. But, um *skin pales* Pair. Tea. Up. With. Yugi? I can't... it just... no way.. *faints* Kerra: *pops up* It seems even Tea fans have their limits. T: *sits up, but seems dazed* Sorry, I just.. *takes a deep breath* I do like Tea, but I can not, NOT see her and Yugi as an item! *shakes her head* I just can't! Kerra: *nods, but rolls her eyes* And yet you can pair her up with Kaiba? T: ^^ Hey, it's better than Yugi! *starts shaking again* The mere thought of them together just *shakes her head* Brr! Just gives me chills! K: *gives Tenshi a weird look* T: *confused* Sorry, what were we talking about? K: *sighs* You were replying to Finningangirl's review? T: ^^ Oh yeah! I am SO glad you keep reading and reviewing this! ^^ But I'm STILL not too sure when Mai is going to be in here. K: *turns to F.* Let's face it girl. Tenshi doesn't know what the heck she's doin'! T: ^^" She's right. This story is writing it's self. But you can be sure that when Mai DOES come in (which she will) then Joey's gonna go through some tough stuff! *winks* Anyway, since you're a better reviewer than I am a writer, I give you these! *hands F. a Princess Mai and a Knight-In- Shining-Armor Joey* I hope you like them! As to what happens next, well, I can't wait to see what happens either! ^_^  
  
P.S- If you have ANY ideas on how to put Mai in, PLEASE let me know!!  
  
~ magna_nut: ^^ Yay! You reviewed again! *is very, VERY happy* And NO, I DEFINITELY don't mind if you review each chapter. I LOVE it when people review! *gives magna_nut a big hug* Thank you! And *blushes* I'm not really that great. Seriously. I still think that I'm a lousy author and I'm not too sure what it is about these stories that makes people want to read them. But thanks! *gives magna_nut a Dark Magician Yugi* ^^ And- yay!- Yugi and Yami FINALLY meet in this chapter! It took me what? *thinks* Nine chapters? Now that's pretty pathetic! ^^" But, I hope you like how this turns out! ^^ Also, no, I'm sorry, but you guessed wrong about the Dark Magician Girl thing. But you made a nice guess! I like your reason better than the one I picked! *gives magna_nut a Joey plushie because she humored Tenshi* Anyway, my reason isn't that good. ^^" Please keep reviewing! ^_^  
  
~ Smarty1: *looks out with binoculars and sees Smarty1 buried in plushies* *waves* Hiya Smarty! Thanks for reviewing again! ^^ Anyway, thanks for the compliment! Do you think I'm adding in too many O.Cs? I hope not! 'Cause I've got tons more coming along! *hands Smarty an Angel Ryou plushie and gives Gab a Yugi plushie* Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like the chapter! ^_^  
  
~ MillenniumDreamer: ^^" I am SO sorry M.D! The only reason I EVER hurt the characters is for plot purposes ONLY!! PLEASE don't be mad at me! *ducks* I'M SORRY!! *gives M.D a bag full of Malik plushies* Please forgive me! ^^" I still hope you enjoy this chapter at least! ^_^  
  
~ bast4: ^^ Yay! I LOVED your review! It made me SO happy! *gives bast tons of plushies* ^^ Anyway, as you can see, I'm, sort of, getting back to Yugi and Ryou. (Ryou will come in later) Also, thanks for the compliment but (^^") I don't think the prophecy's that good. It's more like an original kind of author's note. ^^" So, basically it's just things that I wanted to say. It wasn't until later that I decided to turn it into a prophecy. But I'm glad you liked it! Also, I must say that you have VERY good taste! ^^ *gives bast4 a D.M and a D.M.G plushie* Thank you so much for the compliments! I ALWAYS worry about what the readers think and it really helps when someone points out what they like. *gives bast4 a hug* THANKS! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! ^_^  
  
~ Wingleader Sora Jade: ^____^ *gives W.S.J a BIG hug* Yay!!! You're back!!! I'm SO glad you decided to review! ^^ *gives her another hug* ^^ I'm so happy!!!! Please keep reviewing! *gives W.S.J a Malik and a Duke plushie* ^_^  
  
~ Pooka228: ^^ Yeah, you were REALLY close on that guess! *gives Pooka a Ryou plushie for guessing* Too bad though. Also, thanks for understanding my point of view on the whole yoai/shonen-ai thing. I TOTALLY respect your opinions and I'm really grateful that you have the decency, which others seem to lack (thinks back on all the awful people she's met), so thank you very, very much. ^^ *gives Pooka an Angel Yugi plushie because she's SO awesome* I hope you continue to enjoy the rest of the chapters! ^_^  
  
~ The Chaotic Ones: 0_0 Oh. My. Gosh. I AM SO SORRY!!! *quickly gives the three of them TONS of plushies* I didn't realize that there were THREE of you! ^^" Which, I guess was pretty stupid of me, so SORRY!! ^^" Anyway, I am SO happy that you guys enjoy reading this. (Why ANYONE can enjoy this fic is BEYOND me! ^^") But I am glad you like this. Please keep reviewing! You guys are SO totally cool! ^_^  
  
Tenshi: Guys, I am SO sorry about not updating sooner. My reason will be posted below. Well, I think that about wraps everything.  
  
Kerra: *is slowly moving towards Yami* Not quite.  
  
Yami: 0_0 *is backing away from Kerra* Can we just get to the chapter?  
  
*everyone gets comfy in their beanbags*  
  
Tenshi: *grabs a doughnut* Well, everyone I hope you enjoy this chapter! I worked really hard on this! Anyway, roll fic!  
  
Chapter 8: One Half Meets the Other  
  
*//The Light shall meet the Darkness and joy shall be abundant. Yet even then, Fate prepares for the Darkness to make his choice. But does the Light remain unaware?//*  
  
*~Dream Sequence~* (Yugi's POV)  
  
I think there is something wrong with me. Whenever I dream, I always seem to be floating in a place that I can't quite see. I can't feel or see anything. I felt my throat twitch, a sign that if it could have, I would have heard my own whimper.  
  
"I'm getting worried," a voice said. It sounded so familiar, yet I couldn't quite place it. At first I thought it was that spirit's, for they sounded similar and they were both male, but this one was different. This one felt more- more what?- younger, brighter, child-like for all that worry dripped with his words.  
  
I heard a girl's laugh.  
  
"Don't worry!" she giggled. "I'm sure everything will turn out alright!"  
  
This girl's voice also sounded familiar, but it was more like a voice I heard in a dream, something that was heard so long ago.  
  
The boy sighed. "I hope so," he admitted. "But still, anything can go wrong."  
  
It came to me that these two were not talking to me and they probably didn't even know that I was listening. Knowing that it was rude to eavesdrop, I tired not to listen. But my ears still picked up their words.  
  
"I know," the girl's voice grew somber. "But we still have to hope that things will turn out right."  
  
"But this wasn't supposed to happen in the first place!" the boy cried.  
  
The girl answered, firmly, "Yes, it did. And you know it."  
  
There was a sigh. "Do you mind telling me again, Mana?" the boy asked, wearily as though he still couldn't understand.  
  
A sudden pity and understanding filled the girl's voice, "While it's true that this wasn't supposed to happen, perhaps it's a good thing it did. The Pharaoh must learn this lesson and this was the only way it could be taught."  
  
The boy chocked on what seemed to be a sob, "But what if this doesn't work, Mana? Things have already been messed up from where I came from and everyone had been so sure that it wouldn't. Everything was set up for us to finally win. I know that the Darkness has to learn his lesson- and I really hope he does!- but there is still a chance that he could still choose wrong! What then?"  
  
My heart went out to the boy who was holding back his sobs.  
  
The girl whispered, "Then, as you know all too well, the Darkness shall be consumed, the Light forever lost, and nothing will be saved."  
  
A panic raced down my spine. How familiar those words seem! What are they talking about? Who are the 'Darkness' and the Light? I feel my mind come back to reality and I feel like screaming out my frustration.  
  
'Why is it no one listens to the short guy?!'  
  
~End Dream~ (End Yugi's POV)  
  
Soft, perfect eyelids slowly blinked open to reveal innocent violet eyes. Bemused, Yugi looked around to find himself surrounded by a darkness that was kept at bay only by a few torches. Startled, the former slave recognized this to be the same room he had once been in. Yet, what had happened to all the gold and treasure?  
  
Worried and confused, Yugi sat up, not noticing what he had left on the floor, and blinked a few times, so his wide eyes could grow accustomed to the darkness. After a few seconds, his pupils had absorbed enough light to see a large, wooden door shut tight against cold, stone walls. Jetting back into reality, Yugi pushed himself onto his feet and dashed to the floor.  
  
For some reason, his body was exhausted and he was breathing hard by the time his palms slid across the smooth, wood door. Grabbing the metal handle, Yugi pulled- only to find that the door was sealed tight. Despair filling him, his mind refused to give up hope and the young boy continued to zealously tug on the door. Alas, his efforts gained nothing and, his energy spent, he slowly fell to his knees, sobbing. His hands curled into tiny fists and they banged half-heartedly against the door.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
Suddenly, a golden glint made Yugi turn his attention to the only other thing in the room. It was the same golden box and Yugi didn't have enough strength to wonder why it, of all things, had been left behind. The box gleamed as though calling to the young boy. Wearily, Yugi stood up and slowly made his way to the golden box and its strange carvings. When he finally stood before it, he stared down, memorized by the Eye that was carved on the top, which looked vaguely familiar. Then he sank to his knees. Yugi had a sudden epiphany of what it meant to be in a trance.  
  
Dream-like, he reached his hand out and pulled away the lid. As soon as his hand gripped the cool gold, that feeling of peace washed over him and he felt his heart clench. Inside the box lay dozens of puzzle pieces, each as golden and shiny as the box that held them. His heart was pounding though and suddenly nothing else mattered for now everything made sense to him. It was strange and bizarre, but to Yugi it was more natural than anything he had ever known.  
  
Reaching for a piece, his hand froze half-way there, for he still had enough strength to be hesitant. 'This is no time for puzzles,' he thought, dejectedly. 'I may be stuck here for all eternity, doomed for all time.' Thinking that way made his nose plug up and his eyes pool. Still, the box gleamed once more and Yugi felt that nothing would make him feel better than to solve the puzzle whatever it may be.  
  
As his hands curled and lifted up one of the golden puzzle pieces, Yugi felt a jolt go through him and a vision befell him.  
  
~  
  
Pain. Loneliness. Smirk. Insults. Oh the pain!  
  
~  
  
Yugi gasped and his fists clenched together in an effort to regain his calm. What was that? The boy shivered. Glancing down at the shining pieces, Yugi hesitated. Should he take another chance?  
  
A part of him screamed at him to assemble this puzzle. A part of him that usually lay dormant. Yet, the confidence and desperation that his mind was screaming at him convinced they young boy to reach once more into the box  
  
Guided by his soothing heart, Yugi directed his hand toward a certain piece. Though he was still frightened, the boy didn't hesitate in lifting out another piece.  
  
~  
  
Horror. Tears. Pain. Wistfulness. Pity. Helplessness.  
  
~  
  
The shock was less this time, but it still made Yugi short of breath. He gazed at the puzzle pieces, one laying in each hand. Feeling a sense of purpose, Yugi put them each between his thumb and his index finger and moved them closely together. Yugi held his breath- and the two pieces snapped together.  
  
*click*  
  
~  
  
Yugi felt a jolt go through him once more and a searing pain gripped his ribs as a fist suddenly slammed into his stomach. Staggering back, he gasped as another fist rammed into his cheek. He fell to the ground and was unmercifully bombarded by a series of punches. He gritted his teeth but did not cry out. A staggering loneliness gripped his heart and though tears flooded his eyes, not one was released from bondage. There were faces above him and though they were blurry, he could still make out the dominate smirks that adorned their faces. They laughed and pointed at him, flinging insults like knives. It was getting harder to breathe as the pain and sorrow seemed to crush Yugi. There were footsteps nearby, but they quickly faded away. He was horrified that he had accepted that no one would come and that no one cared about what happened to him. There were no friends to defend him. Or mourn for him in that case. Some people walked a little slower, meekly sending him pitying looks as one would offer bread to a beaten slave. Helplessness suffocated him and he passed out.  
  
~  
  
Crying, Yugi found himself once more found himself staring at a joined puzzle piece. The two seemed to form a corner of some sort. Scared yet desperate, Yugi's heart guided his hand to yet another puzzle piece and he added it to the two he already had. Not surprisingly, the pieces snapped together.  
  
~  
  
Sobbing, Yugi threw himself onto his bed. His fragile body shook with each sob. The sight and sound would have made even the coldest heart weep with pity and disgust at the human race. For what kind of people try to defile innocence? Clenching the blanket as though his life depended on it, Yugi choked back sobs. What would happen if his grandfather found him? As the old man's sad face flashed in his mind, Yugi managed to calm his breathing and rubbed his eyes on his already soaked sleeve. His heart and mind screamed for comfort. Gathering the strength to stand up, Yugi walked over to his desk and opened a drawer. Nestled in a corner, was a golden box with Egyptian hieroglyphics and Osiris's Eye etched onto it. Lifting it up, the sniffling, red-eyed boy walked back over to his bed and sat down. Yugi opened the lid to the box with the gentleness and familiarity of an old friend. Inside were golden pieces that gleamed back at him. Reaching into the box, Yugi pulled pieces out and tried to piece them all back together. Suddenly, everything seemed so overwhelming to the boy and he started to sob again. Through teary eyes, Yugi whispered a prayer into the gleaming pieces.  
  
"Please," he poured his heart into his words. "Please, if you have any magic to grant a wish, send me a friend. That's all I ask for. A real friend."  
  
~  
  
With a gasp, Yugi found himself flung back into reality. In his hand were three puzzle pieces. In that moment, Yugi wanted nothing more than to fling the pieces from his hand and leave this place and memories behind him for all time. But again a part of his heart cried out to him. After he banished all logic, Yugi focused himself to one task- finishing the puzzle. Somehow, someway this was dearly important. Glancing back down at the many pieces that remained, Yugi almost shivered. Taking a deep breath, he mentally prepared himself for the images he knew would come and grabbed another puzzle piece.  
  
~  
  
"C'mon guys!" Yugi shouted, frantically reaching for his puzzle. "Give it back!"  
  
Joey smirked, "Sorry, squirt." With that, he flung a golden piece out the window.  
  
"No!" Yugi cried, racing to the window. He arrived just in time to see the golden eye splash into the pool and disappear to the bottom of the pool. A rush of despair filled him and Joey and Tristan laughed their way out the door.  
  
~  
  
"Heh heh," Ushio smirked, as he stood triumphantly above the moaning and groaning Joey and Tristan. Scratches and brusies covered their faces and their uniforns were covered in filth.  
  
Yugi let out a gasp.  
  
Ushio looked behind him and smiled mockingly. "Oh, look, it's little Yugi," he bared his teeth in a grin. "Came just in time to see me finish off these two clowns."  
  
Yugi raced over to stand between Ushio and the injured teens. "Leave them alone," he said firmly, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
Ushio laughed. "But out, kid," he smirked. "This is none of your business."  
  
"I won't let you hurt my friends," Yugi cried.  
  
Ushio narrowed his eyes in amusement. "Well then, kid," his fist closed together and his eyes gleamed for some bloody entertainment. "Congratulations. You've just moved to the front of the punch line."  
  
Yugi braced himself for the beating he knew would come as Joey and a semi-conscious Tristan watched in silent horror.  
  
~  
  
Yugi felt himself growing weak. But he had to finish the puzzle. He must.  
  
~  
  
Yugi gingerly rubbed his bandaged bruises before returning to work on the puzzle. 'It's strange,' he thought, in wonder. 'Solving the puzzle is easy today.' On and on he worked, snapping the pieces together or turning the puzzle around so that it would fit another piece. Suddenly, he stopped in shock. For in his hands lay, a 3D pyramid of a puzzle with only a puzzle piece shaped hole in the middle. 'I,' Yugi gazed down at his treasure. 'I did it?!' With a joyous cry, he said, "When I fit the last part in, it's done!" Not taking his eyes off of the puzzle, Yugi reached into the golden box- only for his hand to curl around thin air. Alarmed, Yugi snapped his head around to look into the box. It was empty. 'It's gone,' he thought vaguely. Horrified, Yugi cried, "It's gone! The last puzzle piece isn't there!' Then, as though he still couldn't believe it, he whispered, "Gone?" He stood up so fast that he knocked his chair over and searched his small room in an almost obsessive manner- only to find nothing. Filled with anguish, he screamed, "IT'S GONE!" Dejected and all his hope gone, Yugi picked up his chair and sat back down at the desk. 'The puzzle, the puzzle,' he thought, sadly. 'I can never solve the puzzle!' Disappointed and angry, he banged his fist against the desk. 'I'll never get my wish!'  
  
~  
  
These visions were starting to wear Yugi out. What was the meaning of all of these? True, it was himself he was seeing, but he could swear that he had never lived through all of this? But that didn't matter now. He had to finish the puzzle!  
  
~  
  
A few moments later, Yugi heard soft footsteps behind him and, as expected, his grandfather's appeared over the shoulder. Blinking in surprise, the old man lifted up the puzzle and exclaimed, "Whoa ho... I'm amazed! You finished the Millennium Puzzle!"  
  
Yugi couldn't even look at his grandfather. "No," he darted a glace back. "I couldn't finish it all, Grandpa.."  
  
Solomon turned the puzzle over and gazed at the hole. "Let's see," he murmured, tracing the hole with his finger. "Ho ho.." Then he looked at his grandson knowingly. "Yugi.." he said. "You've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years..." You should have more faith!"  
  
"Huh?" Yugi turned to look at his grandpa.  
  
Solomon continued, "Your wish will be granted!" Then he opened his hand to reveal the last piece. Yugi gasped.  
  
"G-grandpa.." he stuttered. Overwhelmed with happiness and appreciating his grandfather more than ever, he quickly jumped up and hugged the old man. "Thank you!" he cried. "You found it for me!"  
  
Solomon tried to retain his balance and gently pushed Yugi away. There was something that needed to be explained. "Yugi," he smiled. "I wasn't the one who found it..."  
  
Yugi looked up at him, blinking. "Huh?"  
  
Grinning, Yugi's grandfather explained how a teenager had come by, soaking wet despite the rain, and asked Solomon to give Yugi the last piece.  
  
Too dazed to even wonder who could have possibly retrieved the piece, Yugi ran back to his puzzle. With one last glance back, Solomon shut the door behind him. Not even noticing that his grandfather was gone, Yugi held the last piece in one hand and the puzzle in the other.  
  
'I'm finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle!'  
  
~  
  
He was so close to finishing it. Feeling more tired than he could ever remember being, Yugi grasped the last puzzle piece in one hand and gazed down at the puzzle that lay in his other hand. He was finally going to finish it!  
  
~  
  
Hardly daring to breathe, Yugi eased his hand over to the puzzle and slid the bare edges in first.  
  
~  
  
What would happen when it was finished? The former slave could barely think. But even he could feel the excitement.  
  
~  
  
Centimeter by centimeter, the puzzle piece slid in. The puzzle was almost completely finished.  
  
~  
  
The tips of his finger and thumb brushed against cool gold and he pushed the puzzle piece into the opening, very slowly.  
  
~  
  
The puzzle piece slid in.  
  
~  
  
Yugi heard a click as the final piece connected with all the rest.  
  
~* THE PUZZLE WAS COMPLETE*~  
  
A bright light shone from the puzzle and Yugi dropped it with a yelp. Still weary, he collapsed on his back on the stone floor. Not even bothering to get up, he squeezed his eyes shut and his fingers dug into the hard floor. Trembling, Yugi felt fear for the unknown of what was happening.  
  
Then, the light was gone.  
  
Breathing hard, Yugi opened one eyelid cautiously. What he saw surprised him so much that both eyes flew open and he felt a gasp escape him. Now he trembled, not with fear, but with happiness and excitement.  
  
For there stood a young man, the spitting image of Yugi. But this young man was taller, his features sharper, refined. Lightening bolts of golden hair shot up his crimson outlined raven hair. He wore simple clothes but one could tell that he was used to the finer things in life. Then, the young man's eyes slid upon, revealing crimson eyes that could be mistaken for a demon's. Upon seeing Yugi, however, they softened into a look of that of someone finally seeing a long lost brother.  
  
Yugi knew he had every right and reason to be afraid of this man. That he SHOULD be afraid. But he wasn't. In fact, he was more happy than any time in his life.  
  
"Yami," Yugi murmured.  
  
The spirit smiled and bent down. "Yugi," he breathed. His crimson eyes shone.  
  
With that, the two embraced each other and the two that remained hidden in the shadows could have sworn that two old friends had just been reunited.  
  
*Fin.  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Well?  
  
*crickets*  
  
Tenshi: Hello?  
  
Duke: 0_0 Uh...  
  
Yugi: 0_0 Well... that was... interesting.  
  
Kerra: 0_0 'Interesting' isn't quite the word for it.  
  
Yami: 0_0 No comment.  
  
Tenshi: *sigh* Okay. Looks like I'll be leaving it to you (the readers) to tell me what you think.  
  
Yugi: *puppy eyes* Please review!  
  
Duke: *looks hopeful* Remember, 2 reviews = NEW CHAPTER! Well, usually.  
  
Tenshi: Hey! Y'know, I had a very good reason as to why I was gone so long!  
  
Duke: Suuuuureee, Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: Oh, whatever. *turns back to the readers* PLEASE don't be mad at me. And if you really want to know why I was gone and haven't updated in so long, then please read the below. But until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
TENSHI'S APOLOGY AND REASON FOR WHY SHE HASN'T UPDATED:  
  
Well, guys, as I've been saying (or not saying, I keep forgetting) I've been having a little trouble at school. My test grades weren't looking so good and my letter grades were even worse. Luckily, I wasn't and am not failing anything, but my parents said that until I did better on my tests, I couldn't go online or on the computer at all. So, I worked really hard and I got a B on my math test. (^^) Then, came the Biology test. I studied about FOUR AND A HALF HOURS (which is, like, WAY studying for me) for that test. I just took it on Thursday. My mom says that if I did really good on that test, then I can go back online. The good news is, I feel that, except for one question, I did pretty well. The bad news is my teacher said that we won't find out how we did until the end of next week. So, PLEASE wish me luck because until we find out how I did on that test, I can't update. But, anyway, I am sorry that I haven't been updating and it's been absolutely KILLING me that I couldn't really go online. SO PLEASE DON'T BE MAD. Thanks.  
  
P.S- Wingleader Sora Jade: I just want to let you know that I REALLY hope that you're doing better than me in your high school. If so, than I want to congratulate you. If not, than I wish you all the luck in the world. ^^ 


	10. Chapter Nine: The Joining of Two Souls a...

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (this basically isn't going to change)  
  
Genre: oh, let's see... um, Drama, uh, Angst, and MAYBE some humor, I don't know  
  
Tenshi: *is sitting on her bean bag, cuddling Chibi Yugi* Oh, hi everybody!  
  
Lily: *is there too & is also cuddling Chibi Yugi* ^_^  
  
Yugi: ;_; *is unhappy that everyone's paying attention to Chibi Yugi* Hi.  
  
Kerra: *is moving closer and closer to Yami* It's nice to see everyone again.  
  
Yami: *is backing away from Kerra* Yeah, nice.  
  
Iris: *is wondering why on earth she's here*  
  
Tenshi: *is happily cuddling Chibi Yugi* I really have to thank you guys for all the reviews. Your support REALLY helps. Cause, as Lily-chan knows, I tend to discredit my writing skills. ^^" But since you guys wanted the next chapter so much, I decided to work on this for a whole week.  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
T: ^^  
  
*Wingleader Sora Jade, Finnigangirl, bast4, Smarty1, the Chaotic ones, & all of the other reviewers who are Yugi-fans walk in* *sees Chibi Yugi* *blink*  
  
All: CUTE!!!!!!!!! *run over and start glomping Chibi Yugi*  
  
Yugi: ;_; *sniff*  
  
Tenshi: *sees Yugi and grabs him over to the big crowd of Yugi-fans*  
  
Everyone: *starts cuddling and squealing over both Yugis* CUTE!!!!!!!  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Now we have TWO Yugis! And it's all thanks to Lily-chan!! *cuddles Yugi*  
  
Yugi* ^_______^ *is happy now that he's getting attention*  
  
Tenshi: Anyway, I just want to apologize to Yukai o Kitsune, who (very nicely) requested that I limit my author's notes. And I want to apologize to anyone else who feels the same way. I'm not at all offended and I will try my best to limit how much of these I put in each chapter. So, after the disclaimer and a few explanations, we'll get right to the chapter! ^^ But thank you, Yukai o Kitsune, for not being rude or mean about a request. It really means a lot when people can just say things nicely. So, without further ado, Yugi will now do the disclaimer!  
  
Disclaimer: Yami's Tenshi does not own Yugioh!, its characters, its plot, or any of its lines. Some of the lines last chapter were taken directly out of the magna and Tenshi would like to make it clear that she does not own any of these lines and all things listed previously are recorded as Kazuki Takahashi's ownership. Yami's Tenshi lays no claim on any of those. She does, however, own a few OCs and some of the plot. So, please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Thanks Yugi. Now, many of you were asking the same sort of questions about the previous chapter so here are a few, (hopefully) brief explanations.  
  
EXPLANATIONS: The visions Yugi had when he was putting the puzzle together, were of how the future/past was SUPPOSED to go. The world he saw was basically the Yugioh! world as we know it in the magna and/or anime. If any of the other characters get flashbacks that seem to come from a different world, it's most probably taken from how the magna/anime told the story. So, yes, it's a time when Priest Seto was DEFEATED by the Pharaoh Yugioh. Basically (I'm sort of giving spoilers here) something went wrong in the current time period (the present with Battle City, Duelist Kingdom, cars, technology, etc.) and now based upon a choice that Yami will make, the same thing can happen again and if so, the world will end. Cheerful thought, no?  
  
Pooka228 asked on how Yugi would know Yami before they "met". Well, remember those dreams Yugi had that had the "spirit" in them? Basically the dreams were real and though Yugi never really saw Yami, because he's Yami's soul mate (NOT IN A SHONEN-AI WAY!! I TOLD YOU GUYS MY OPINION ON THIS SOME TIME AGO) he would know Yami anyway. It's really kind of hard to explain, but basically, one half of a soul will always recognize it's other half. That's just how I can explain it. As for the people in Yugi's dream at the beginning of the first chapter, well, I can't give away about who they are but you can probably count on seeing more of them.  
  
Tenshi: Well, I think that's about it. So, now, sit back, relax, and hopefully enjoy the next chapter of 'The Past Is Present'.  
  
Chapter Nine: The Joining of Two Souls and the Call of a Master  
  
*//Forces move into play, evil and good watch as their separate teams make their moves, and the ultimate choice awaits them all.//*  
  
Reluctantly, Yugi gently pulled himself away from Yami's arms. He had never felt so happy then to finally actually meet this person- Yami. It was as though he had gone through life looking desperately for the one thing he was missing and now, at long last, he was reunited with it. But there were still so many questions.  
  
Gazing down into violet eyes, Yami wondered how he had ever survived those thousands of years without this young, innocent boy. His mind whirled from the wonder of it all. He knew he shouldn't be so attached to this young boy, that they hadn't even really met. That, for all he knew, this boy could be mean, rude, arrogant, and cold hearted. But in his heart, Yami knew all of this to be far from the truth. That the boy in front of him was as gentle as he was kind. Shy, polite, adorable, innocent, pure- a million and more things could describe this boy. And Yami could tell, though their meetings few and far between, that this boy's heart had enough room to encase the world and his soul was so pure that to taint it was clearly an unforgivable sin. No, this was truly a wonderful young child. So, why it was clear to the spirit on why the young boy had been chosen as a hikari, it puzzled the old pharaoh as to why he had been chosen to be his yami.  
  
Knowing that now would be as good as time as any, Yugi opened his mouth to voice a question, any question, when a slight movement in the shadows behind Yami made him switch his gaze. Noticing that the young boy had been distracted, Yami glanced behind him and tried not to smile. Confused, Yugi glanced at Yami before a new voice caught his attention.  
  
"Now look what you did," a deep, male's voice hissed. "He wasn't supposed to notice us!"  
  
An indignant, female voice snapped, "Well, excuse me! I'm so tired of hiding in the shadows. I still don't understand as to why we can't show ourselves!"  
  
Obviously unable to supply a retort, the male muttered, "Why do you always have to make things so difficult?"  
  
One could almost see the perky, female grin, "Oh admit it. That's why you love me so!"  
  
Sputtering, the male replied, "Don't fool yourself! You are more of a headache than Doko ever was.!"  
  
The female sniffed, disdainfully, "Boy, don't YOU have a lot of nerve! Comparing ME to a Feral Imp. His name means 'where' for Exodia's sake!."  
  
Completely forgetting their situation, the two voices continued their argument. Yugi blinked confusedly while Yami sweat-dropped. Seeing his young friend's bemusement, he called out, "C'mon you two! It's okay. I doubt he's going to faint or anything. And besides," Yami's voice got a sly feel to it. "We don't want to explain to Mahou what your name means, do we, Unemi?"  
  
Both voices instantly stopped their quarrel. The female whispered, "You wouldn't dare." Yami winked at Yugi and the boy couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Oh I don't know," Yami stood up, and help Yugi up as well. "I'm getting tempted and I'm sure Mahou's curiosity is simply eating at him."  
  
There was an "hmph!" and then a young man floated out of the shadows and landed gently on the ground. A slightly embarrassed girl followed. Yugi's breath caught as he saw who they were.  
  
The man, Yugi guessed he was the one called 'Mahou', was tall, slim, and his stance was one of pride and a different sort of arrogance. He was covered with purple and even his dark blue eyes had a dark violet tint. His staff, however, was turquoise and the jewel inserted at the top glowed a bluish mist. He was the Dark Magician.  
  
The girl, Unemi, was more childish counterpart and it was easy to underestimate her. Yet everything about her was easy to like and not one bit of her hinted that she withheld powerful dark magic. She was the Dark Magician Girl.  
  
And Yugi had already decided that he liked them both.  
  
Mahou peered down at his master, his face mysterious and unemotional. One could never have told that this was the same one who could easily keep up a stupid rhetorical argument with his apprentice. "I don't see why her name would be so mysterious," he said, slowly, trying not to sound curious. "Why would the word 'fate' act like such an easy black-mail?" Yami just smiled and shook his head.  
  
Meanwhile, Unemi was busy staring at Yugi. Noticing this, the boy blushed and stared down at his feet. Suddenly, there was a girlish shriek and, surprised, Yugi glanced up. The next thing he knew, he was being squeezed to death by the duel monster.  
  
"CUTE!!" Unemi shrieked. Yugi became aware that his head was resting on the girl's shoulder and his legs were dangling off the floor. Also, it was becoming increasingly harder to breathe. Still, the Dark Magician girl continued to squeal, "He's just SO adorable. Yami, you lucky dog, how did you end up getting such a PRECIOUS counter-part!"  
  
'Counter-part?' Yugi thought, vaguely.  
  
Mahou, meanwhile, was taken back by his partner's behavior. "Unemi," he said, slowly. "Put the boy down."  
  
Unemi pouted and Yugi felt his feet touch the floor. "I'm sorry," Unemi said sincerely. "But," she got stars in her eyes. "He's just SO cute!"  
  
Sheepishly, Yugi blushed which only resulted in another squeal from Unemi. Eager to change the subject, he stuttered, "Unemi? Doesn't that also mean 'destined to be'?"  
  
Unemi paled.  
  
However, Yugi didn't notice and continued with his contemplations. "If you change that word a bit, you'd get Unemiha, which means 'soul- mate'." Yami beamed at Yugi, proud that his charge was so clever. Also, it was kind of entertaining to watch Unemi sweat. "But then that doesn't mean much as a name. Unless..." Yugi's eyes widened and Yami' grin widened as he realized that Yugi had finally figured it out. "You think about WHO it is that's named and-"  
  
Suddenly, Unemi started (gently) shaking Yugi, yelling, "No! Stop! Stop! Don't tell him!" Yami raced over to his aibou, trying to look stern, but it was obvious that he was laughing. Mahou, meanwhile, was watching oblivious to what had just been implied and felt a sweat drop roll down the back of his head.  
  
Then came two tortured shrieks.  
  
All laughter and silliness stopped and the four of the listened intently to the echoing cries. Unemi, having released Yugi some moments before, paled and her dark blue eyes grew worried. "Wha-what ha-hap- happened?" she whispered.  
  
Sensing her fear, Mahou stood beside her and Unemi felt her face warm up as she felt his comforting presence and heard his deep voice. "I have never seen this place," Mahou whispered. "But it radiates despair and darkness." His senses being more powerful than a normal being's, Mahou could almost hear the moaning cries that came from souls that had long since passed.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed, for he too could feel a haunting despair, and his senses were so perked that he heard the small whimper that came from behind him. Startled, Yami glanced behind him and was surprised to see that Yugi was pale and looked like he was about to cry. "Joey," Yugi whispered, clearly horrified. "Ryou." His heart near breaking, Yami wrapped a comforting arm around Yugi's shoulder, confused on how to help the poor boy. Suddenly, it was too much for Yugi, and he hurled himself onto Yami's chest and sobbed, "Yami! I'm so stupid! How could I forget about my friends! They could be in big trouble right now and I can't even do anything!" Holding the boy close, Yami verbally attacked himself for not being able to help the boy. Unemi and Mahou glanced at each other before they floated over to the giant stone door. They gazed at it for awhile before looking back at Yami, shaking their heads.  
  
"A powerful, protective magic protects this place," Mahou explained. "No doubt Seth wanted to be sure that no one could retrieve the puzzle." Unemi just watched as Yugi took these words to heart. For a long time she had watched this kid from a far and it didn't take even half that long for her to like him. Now, after meeting him face to face, she could see why They had chosen him to be the Light.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi berated himself and felt like he could never have hated himself more. How could he have ever forgotten his friends? The mere thought disgusted us. 'Please,' he prayed to whatever outside force that could possibly help him. 'Please help us get out of here. We need to save my friends!'  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud 'crack!' and Yugi felt Yami stiffen. Looking up, Yugi gasped to see the door suddenly open. Not even bothering to question how or why, he quickly wiped his tears and beamed up at Yami. "Now we can go find my friends!" he smiled. Yami gazed down at him with his crimson eyes and nodded, knowing that he would follow this boy to the ends of the world if he had to, but then glanced behind him. Following his gaze, Yugi was surprised to see the puzzle he had just solved laying there on the floor. Yet another thing he had completely forgot about!  
  
Yami gently released his hold on Yugi and walked over to the fallen puzzle. Carefully, he picked the puzzle up and walked back to his hikari. Then he slipped the cord that held the Millennium Puzzle around Yugi's neck. Confused, Yugi held the puzzle in his palm and glanced back up at Yami. It was strange how they seemed to complete him. Yami just smiled, "I believe this belongs to you." Yugi smiled back.  
  
Then, together, with a very touched Unemi and Mahou, the two half souls, now complete, raced off into the impending darkness.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Far, far away and so, so very close, two others were watching Yugi, Yami, and the duel monsters hurry from the room. One, hidden in shadows, his dark blue eyes taunting, grinned slyly as he watched as bit by bit his grand scheme was coming into play. The other, a girl with long pink hair, wearing a simple dress, watched the scene eagerly in her orb. Her dark eyes were weary from having used some powerful magic that had blocked the Light's way.  
  
"Yes, young one," the girl breathed. "Already the works of fate are at hand and everything is moving into place. Do not lose hope stay true to yourself and the one that holds your heart. Face yourself toward victory!" Then her eyes grew sad. "Let's just hope that the thing that happened before... does not happen again." Her name was Mana.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
'Well, here I am again,' Ryou thought to himself as he walked home from school. 'Maybe Dad will actually be home today!'  
  
In his heart, Ryou knew he was being foolish and that it was more likely that his dad WASN"T going to be home or had probably left already, but all the same, a small part of him insisted to clinging to the small hope that perhaps his father would finally be over his pain and come back to his son. But that was stupid all the same.  
  
When Ryou's mother had died, his father had been devestated, but had managed to find joy in his two children and so continued with life the best he could. Though the loss of the mother hit the two children deeply, Ryou and his younger sister, Almane, had managed to still brighten their father's day when he came home from work. Then Ryou's life came crashing down when Almane had been hit by a car and had died in a hospital. His father, with both wife and a child gone, flung himself into his work, too heartbroken to even try and consider his son's own pain. And still Ryou had clung to the joys in life and dreamed of a time when his father's troubled soul would heal and they could be a family again. But at the moment, the chance of that happening were slim.  
  
Yet, hope continued to burn inside of him.  
  
Opening the door to his home, Ryou felt his heart sink as his ears met the silence of an empty home. How could he have been so foolish as to let himself think that anything could be different? Feeling rather depressed, Ryou walked dejectedly to the note that he knew would be there. Picking up the piece of paper, his eyes scanned the lines that he already practically memorized:  
  
Ryou,  
  
It seems as though I won't be able to stay. I have just received word that yet another grand discovery has been unearthed. I have been asked to help and, of course, I agreed. I hope you are doing well, especially in school. I bet you're having tons of fun with your friends, aren't you, Mr. Popularity? I'll try to be back in about two weeks. Maybe I'll send you something this time!  
  
Lots of love,  
  
Dad  
  
P.S- If you need to reach me, I'll be in Egypt and the number's below.  
  
Suddenly, the world seemed like a terrible burden that was struck down on the Ryou's shoulders as he bit back a strangled sob. He raced up to his room, his heart pounding and his eyes stinging. A depression of unearthly weight pressed in on all sides of his soul, as Ryou collapsed on his bed, and cried unto slumber.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
-Ryou.  
  
The Angel's face, though unconscious, was tormented with so much pain that even the coldest heart would have sobbed at the sight of him. Light shone in from the hole from which he had fell and rumble lay scattered around him, where the floor had caved in. Yet, in the encroaching darkness, something golden glinted. Disturb from its rest upon an alter, the cave-in had moved it closer to where the Innocent had landed. As though feeling the boy nearby, the item, otherwise known as the Millennium Ring, had shone gold, the spirit within calling desperately for the boy to awake. Frustrated that he was so close and yet so far from his heart's glory, the spirit continued to call continuously, but not without shouting a few vile words to the heavens and its gods for all their curses and the damnation they had place upon him.  
  
Suddenly, Ryou stirred. His soul was responding to something his ears could not hear. It was a cry; a desperate, lonely, hopeful, woe begotten, cry. Seeing the boy respond, the spirit renewed his cry with new hope. Two halves of a soul were crying out for each other. Yet one could not reach the other.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Some kids are overjoyed when they finally arrive home, but Ryou felt as though he'd rather go through a thousand detentions if it meant never having to come back to an empty house. Yet another day with another empty, silent house. Ryou allowed himself to pause at the doorway to think. Would his father ever truly come home? Gazing around the furniture that was never used, the rooms that were never opened, and the way everything was nice and neat, Ryou concluded something that he had always known. This house was just a house. A house he kept neat and tidy, well-stocked and homey, for a person that would never come home. So, therefore, Ryou didn't have a home. For there wasn't anyone, anyone in the entire world, that Ryou could come home to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
-Ryou! Ryou! Ryou, damn it, will you wake up!-  
  
Though the words sounded harsh and cruel, their owner's soul was crying out so frantically that it lessened the words' effects. A moan came from the white haired boy and Slowly, if one looked closely, the boy's body began to move.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Suddenly, something golden flashed in a ray of sunlight, catching Ryou's eye. Confused, he looked over at a note that had been placed on the coffee table, where the notes always went, but this time there was a golden object there two. Ryou blinked. He knew his father had made a quick stop here before traveling to Rome, but he hadn't thought the man would actually bother bringing him back something. With different reasons for the gift running through his head, Ryou set his school bag on the floor, walked over to the coffee table, and gazed down at the thing that had caught his eye.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The boy's shoulder seemed to almost slide up as Ryou's body began to move onto its side, the callings of two halves had proven to be just to strong. The boy's face was contorted with emotional pain. Then, for an instant, the boy's body remained on one side.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
It reminded Ryou of those Native American dream catchers his father had once studied. Except this one was a bit different. It was thicker, made of shining gold, thick spikes hung from the edges, and a strange eye stared up at him. With a slight awe, Ryou realized that it was the Eye of Osiris. As his mind dug around for memories of Egyptian legend, something else came to him. For it was said that those who wore the Eye of Osiris, then a great protection would be bestowed on them.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
With a sigh, the boy's body gently fell onto the back. Yet, the boy's hand still hung limply in the air before it began to descend back onto the dusty earth. Realizing their opportunity, fate cried out.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Ryou quickly shook his head. What strange thoughts to be running around a boy's head! Looking for something to divert his attention, Ryou snatched up the note and his eyes quickly scanned the messy writing.  
  
Ryou,  
  
Once again I find that I can not stay long. I hope that you can forgive me. To make up for it, I hope that you'll accept this gift. I passed it by while walking through a bazaar. The man had called out to me and I have to admit that the thing certainly did catch the eye. Obviously greedy to make a sell, the man hurried to explain that it was called the Millennium Ring has something to do with Duel Monsters. Knowing that you loved the game, I decided to purchase it. But there was something else. I know this may sound weird but it felt like you are destined to have this. Okay, now you think I'm crazy. Anyway, I'm going to be late soon, so I better go. Take care of yourself!  
  
Dad  
  
The note did nothing but intensify Ryou's curiosity. He had already taken a good look at the "ring" and he couldn't quite see how such a thing had anything to do with duel monsters. And what had his father meant when he had said that he was "destined to have this"? Dropping the note, Ryou turned back to look at the Ring. This just didn't make any sense. He reached out to grab the Ring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The hand fell limply to the side. But as it did so, it turned slightly, so that the fingers were brushing against the Ring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
His fingers curled around the outer edge. It was cold. He shivered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Ryou, though still unconscious, wrapped his fingers against the cool metal of the Millennium Ring.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
A sudden light flared brightly. Surprised, Ryou tried to drop the Ring. Brown eyes widened as they realized they could not and did not want to do let go. Ryou felt peace fill him.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The Millenium Ring shone and Ryou's face eased into a look of inner peace.  
  
*/ THE RING HAD BEEN AWAKENED/*  
  
As the light died down, an almost exact clone of the unconscious boy stood with his eyes closed. His white hair was, though not exactly messy, jagged and roughed. His features were out of place in that they looked so old on a face so young. Then, hard brown eyes opened. Eyes that were use to scorning the world. This was not a young man who had known or shown gentleness in his life. But as they rested on the young boy, something flickered. They softened, if something so hard could be softened. Gently, more gently than one would expect with such rough skin and hands, the released spirit propped up Ryou in his arms. A peace was filling the tired old tomb robber. For two halves of one soul had just been reunited.  
  
The Demon had found his Angel.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Meanwhile, the tortured shrieks Yugi and his group had heard where not because of what they thought. Not that the person wasn't in agony. It was just more of a... different sort of agony.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Stop!" Duke cried. "Make him stop! Please! I don't care how you do it, just STOP HIM! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Oh, would you calm down, ya big baby," Joey huffed, fairly annoyed. "I don't know why you're complaining. I thought I was pretty good." With that said, the "torture" continued.  
  
"Now where was I?" Joey asked thoughtfully. Then he brightened. "Oh yeah." Clearing his throat he began, "63 bottles of gin on the wall, 63 bottle of gin.."  
  
Duke grimaced. While he had been alone, he had sworn not to crack no matter what type of torture these people decided to use on him. But this was ridiculous!  
  
"Take one down, pass it around, 62 bottle of gin on the wall! 62 bottles of gin on the wall, 62 bottles of gin, take one down, pass it round- "  
  
"STOP!" Duke began to struggle against his chains. "JUST STOP!"  
  
Joey scowled. "Now look what ya did! I can't remember where I left off!" He shrugged. "Oh well. Guess I'll just have to start from the beginning!"  
  
"NO!" Duke cried.  
  
Malik, who had been standing nearby, began laughing so hard that he fell to his knees. Ishizu, who had come with her brother, smiled. Rishid, who looked for all the world that the only reason he was here was to look after Malik, bit back a smile.  
  
Ishizu beamed as she watched Joey and Duke start yet another argument. While she didn't know why the two had come down here, she was thankful that they had come. She knew that it might sound selfish, but she was thankful for it all the more as she continued to see all the good it did. But the most good it did was for her brother.  
  
Malik had always been curious about the outside world and longed desperately for friends. Not that he didn't love his sister and Rishid dearly. Ishizu knew that. It was just- she paused. Malik needed something that, no matter how hard Rishid and herself tried, they just couldn't provide. Yet, with these two strangers, Malik seemed so wonderfully at home.  
  
Duke muttered, "I never dream I'd meet a person that I'd always get the urge to stuff a rag down their throat!"  
  
Joey just smirked, "You're just jealous."  
  
This made Duke crack. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M- WHAT'S THERE TO- HOW COULD YOU- HOW DARE YOU- GRR!!" he rambled. "Boy, you get me angry!"  
  
Malik was now rolling on the floor.  
  
Joey couldn't help but feel a bit proud as he watched Malik laugh. Though he was still extremely worried about Ryou and Yugi, he was kind of fond of Malik. The kid reminded him a lot of the way Yugi and Ryou act. Besides, Malik really was a sweet kid.  
  
Yugi.  
  
Joey felt his spirit do a mental deflation. Now there was person he missed. It simply amazed Joey on how one person could impact him like this. Just being with tat kid made you look on the bright side and you can't help but feel good about yourself. Somewhere within Joey, he knew that he seen only a bit of the innocence that radiated around his friend. However, no matter that Joey wished he could always protect the boy that had become his brother, he knew, somehow, that for some reason it was more important to be a friend to Yugi. Not a protector.  
  
A sharp cry jolted Joey from his thoughts. What he saw made him emit a deep growl.  
  
For there was Malik struggling in his father's grasp. The man's dark eyes raged. "How dare you!" he shouted, squeezing his arm tighter around Malik's neck. Ishizu paled and ran at her father, trying to free her brother. The man simply knocked her to the ground. However, much to the surprise of everyone, she quickly got back up and ran at him again. It was obvious that the women was determined to free her brother from this man's grasp. As she ran at him, an outrage cry sounded as well. Joey, with a helpless sort of awe, watched as Rishid, too, rushed to Malik's aid. Malik's father simply smirked. As soon as Ishizu was close enough he gripped her wrist and flung her into Rishid. The two crashed into a wall and fell limp. Malik's eyes widened in horror as he struggled to get out of his father's grasp.  
  
Akarkin, for that was the man's name, sneered and, tightening his grip on his son's neck, continued to rage, "Do you think I would allow traitors within this realm? And from my own kin as well? Well, then, from now on I SHALL HAVE NO KIN!"  
  
Duke's eyes widened in horror and realization dawned to him. He couldn't believe this man was serious! Furious at what the man was about to do, the black-haired teen began to struggle valiantly against the chains that bound him.  
  
Meanwhile, Joey was more than furious. He was seething. The thought of doing harm was so intolerable, so horrible to him that he felt his blood boil. Watching Malik's face contort with pain, he felt his heart pound and every muscle tightened, waiting to attack. Suddenly, it was no longer just Malik that was being threatened. It became more than that. Joey, his mind no longer able to tell reality from dreams, watched as he saw Malik being crushed by shadows, Ryou being smothered by darkness, and Yugi being engulfed by a giant evil force that was outside anyone's control. Restrained in nearby shadows, were three other figures, held near the boys' sides. Though Joey could not see their faces, he could almost feel the figure's overwhelming horror and grief. Particularly, the one near Yugi. Then a voice kept screaming, though it sounded like faint whispers to Joey's ears, "I'm sorry, aibou! It's my fault! I'm sorry!" As feelings of love and protectiveness for his friends, disgust and anger for his enemies, filled Joey, the teen felt overwhelmed and would have collapsed if it hadn't been for the chains holding him up.  
  
That was when something inside of Joey, something that hadn't been awakened in a normal human for nearly a millennia, clicked.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Nearby where all the commotion was going on, something stirred in the darkness. Great black wings, that hadn't flown in the sky since countless years, suddenly itched for flight. A might mouth opened to show gleaming teeth and a protective growl emitted from its throat. Large, glowing red eyes flashed open. Masharou had been awaken by its master.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
A sudden roar shook the cave.  
  
Surprised, Malik, Duke, and even Akarkin stopped what they were doing. At first, it was hard for Duke's eyes to penetrate the darkness that loomed behind Arkarkin. But as his eyes peered into the darkness, Duke felt a shudder of fear go through him. It couldn't be. It just couldn't be!  
  
A fear that was almost oppressing pressed down on Akarkin. This wasn't good. Even his son had gone rigid. What had gone wrong? Big, warm breathes tickled the hair on the back of his neck. It felt like a big drop of liquid had just been forced down his gut. Slowly, as though an outside force was controlling him, the man slowly turned around. What he saw before him paralyzed him so that the only thing he managed to do was drop his son on the floor. Even breathing became a labored chore. There was no way this was happening.  
  
For there, looming before him. was the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
*Fin.  
  
Kerra: ^^ Well, everyone thanks for reading this chapter. Personally, I think you all deserve medals for sticking with this so far. Tenshi REALLY appreciates all the support. In fact, she just wanted to let all of you guys know that she got a B on her test, so that means she can go online freely now! So she wants to thank all of you for your support!  
  
Yugi: *looks around* Speaking of Tenshi...where is she?  
  
Kerra: *blinks* Uh... *looks around* I don't know.  
  
*Suddenly, two big men in suites walk across the room, dragging a Chibi Yugi. Holding desperately onto Chibi Yugi's legs, is Tenshi*  
  
Tenshi: ;_; No! Don't take him away! No!  
  
Man in Suite #1: Sorry, miss. But Miss Lily's instructions were that you could keep Chibi Yugi until you updated.  
  
Man in Suite #2: And we always have to follow orders.  
  
Tenshi: No!  
  
M.i.S 1: Just let go!  
  
Tenshi: No! No, no, no, no!!!!!  
  
M.i.S 2: *lifts up Chibi Yugi and pulls Tenshi off*  
  
Tenshi: *lands on the ground and watches as Chibi Yugi is taken back to Lily-chan* Chibi Yugi, NO!!!! *sighs* Oh well. *stands up and brushes herself off* At least I still have Yugi! ^^ That's a bright side.  
  
Kerra: --" You do know that you just made a total fool of yourself right?  
  
Tenshi: *shrug* I don't really care. I mean, it's confusing enough to be yourself. I don't see the point of making it complicated by doing what people think you should do.  
  
Yugi: ^^ Yeah! Go Tenshi!  
  
Tenshi: *beams before turning back to readers* Well, sorry about that slight interruption. I really didn't mean to ignore you guys like that. As you can see I'm TRYING to put humor in this fanfic but as Lily-chan knows, I'm a dramatic through and through. ^^ Not that that's a bad thing. Also *hugs every single reviewer* I just REALLY want to thank you guys for all your support! It really helps. I'm warning you now that I have NO IDEA how long this is going to be. But you guys seem to like it, so I'll keep writing it! ^^ *thousands of plushies to every reviewer* I, personally, want to thank the Rose Duelist (for being such a total sweet heart) Lily-chan (for being the best friend a girl can ask for) and every single one of you guys that have reviewed. YOU ROCK!!! ^^ Also, even though I won't be able to respond to your reviews in this chapter (too exhausted!) I PROMISE that I'll talk to you guys next time. ^^ So PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! I still need at least TWO reviews for each chapter, but I think I'm gonna try to just update once a week, at least until my schedule cools down. So I am sorry for how long it will take to post up each chapter, but school has to come first. (otherwise, no going online) But you guys are TOTALLY supportive (which is another reason why you guys RULE) so I'm happy! ^^ So until next time, C'ya!  
  
~Lily-chan: I am really happy to hear from you! I just wanted to let you know that I am NOT offended because you thought I acted like a twelve year old. In fact *blushes* I consider it quite a compliment. I REALLY look forward to your reviews and your stories. Just don't lose your spark, chica! You're such a TOTALLY, AMAZING, and WONDERFUL person! And don't forget it! ^^  
  
~Wingleader Sora Jade: I just wanted to let you know that I am really, really, really, really, really, REALLY happy to hear that you're doing good in school. Chances are you'll probably do better than me! I'm kind of sad to hear that such a remarkable and wonderful person like you doesn't hang out with that many friends, but if that's your style, than that's great! My first few days at school, I was always by myself. I eventually found some friends, but I still like to be alone now and then. Personally, I think lone wolfs are kind of cool. Kind of makes you sound mysterious. ^^ *giggles* Anyway, if you don't mind, keep me updated on how you're doing. I'm sure you'll do fantastic! 


	11. Chapter Ten: Lunacy Always Leads to Some...

The Past Is Present  
  
Rating: PG13 (mostly language and violence)  
  
Genre: mostly drama and angst (I think)  
  
Tenshi: *is running around all over* Everyone, I am SO sorry in waiting so long to update. PLEASE try to forgive me! I'm afraid this chapter is a little shorter than the others but the others will be longer. Anyway, please read on for chapter 10. Also, remember that I do not claim ownership to Yugioh! in any way. So, enjoy! *collapses from exhaustion*  
  
Chapter 10: Lunacy Always Leads to Something  
  
*//The Fire Soldier, bold and true, will have his loyalty tried with several hardships. The Light and the Darkness will need his help if they are too succeed. However, even the Fire Soldier will require aid with a need so great it will manage to do what was once thought to be impossible. But what does it take to tame a dragon?//*  
  
'How beautiful. How beautiful.' The words came unbidden, unwanted. Yet they were the only things echoing in Duke's head.  
  
And it truly was a beauty.  
  
The dragon was black as the starless night. In the darkness in the- now giant room made it difficult to tell where the dragon started and the shadows ended. The tiny, flickering lights went out with just the slightest breath from the dragon. It's red eyes gleamed and, somehow, all knew that it was looking for some blood to spill.  
  
Not a thing moved for what seemed an eternity.  
  
Wearily, Joey looked, dazed, at the magnificent creature that stood before him. He knew that every bit of him should be paralyzed with awe, but for some reason his body was too tired. But why? 'I don't get this,' he thought, vaguely. 'I do absolutely nothing but stand against this wall for a day and now I'm exhausted. Go figure.'  
  
Meanwhile, Akarkin was terrified out of his mind. This was making no sense! No creature, save the Blue Eyes White Dragon, as powerful as this had been summoned for years. Why, of all times, did it awaken?  
  
'Calm yourself, fool!' he thought. 'You have dedicated yourself to serving the pharaoh and his items. You have been loyal, no? Then what have you to fear from the pharaoh's monster? For surely only Seth himself could summon a monster so strong. It is not you he wants to get rid of.' He glanced to where his son, Malik, lay cowering on the floor. A jolt ran through him. 'It must be them! I warned them that their disobedience would lead to their doom. Now comes their fitting punishment!'  
  
"Oh great servant of the pharaoh!" he threw his arms up in greeting to the dragon. "At last you come to give the faithful their just reward."  
  
'The old man's lost it!' Duke stared wide eyed. 'Didn't have much too begin with, but, boy, has he lost it!'  
  
Malik just stared open mouthed in horror and awe as he watched his father.  
  
Yet Akarkin was not finished there. He turned to Malik and glowered at him. "Now you shall see," he cried. "The pharaoh has summoned one of his minions to destroy you! I warned you not to consort with any outsiders! I warned you! I warned you!"  
  
However, turning his back on the dragon proved to be a costly mistake.  
  
Focusing on the dragon, wonder filled Joey as he watched the dragon's subtle movements. First, it raised its neck to full height and gazed down at the old man that stood before him. Its red eyes gleamed. That's when Joey was sure that he was loosing his mind. For he could have sworn that the he had heard the dragon say something.  
  
^Little man.^  
  
There it was again! Bewildered, he stared at the dragon. What in the world was going on?  
  
^I shall crush your bones, little man.^  
  
The dragon bared its teeth which gleamed like knives.  
  
^Now suffer the punishment fit to those who dare to harm my master!^  
  
Like a snake, he opened his jaw wide, intent on engulfing the man.  
  
"No!" Joey cried. He had seen quite enough death and suffering in his life. He had no wish to see more. "You can't! Stop!" Through his desperation, he hadn't the mind to think of how silly he was to command such a powerful creature.  
  
However, Duke was slowly being convinced that everyone around him was going insane. 'I always thought that Joey fellow was a bit off,' he thought. 'Now he's finally cracked.'  
  
Then, to the surprise of all, the dragon stopped. Ignoring the now cowering Akarkin before him, the duel monster turned its blood-red eyes to Joey. If Joey hadn't known better, he would have thought it looked confused.  
  
^Stop?^  
  
Unsure of what to say, Joey whispered, "Yes, stop. No duel monster deserves to have HIM in their digestion system."  
  
Still there was confusion but not a single trace of rebellion was to be found.  
  
^As you wish.^  
  
Meanwhile, Akarkin had gathered his wits. This was all lunacy. Faithful though he may be to the pharaoh, he wasn't about to go down a dragon's throat willingly! He glanced around feverishly, looking for something to defend himself with while the dragon remained distracted- and found what he was looking for. Carefully, he reached for a long, sharp piece of stone that had fallen because of the dragon's abrupt entrance. Then, steeling his courage, Akarkin raised the knife-like stone above his head and let out a fierce cry.  
  
"Die demon!"  
  
And plunged the stone into the Red Eyes Black Dragon's body.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Pegasus!" Seto shouted. He could feel his rage manifest just by looking at the man. "You will pay for what you did to my brother!"  
  
Most cowered when being shouted at by the pharaoh- and with good reason of course. Pegasus just turned and faced Kaiba, calm as can be. His one amber eyes gleamed.  
  
"Come now, Kaiba-boy," he crooned. "Is that any way to greet an old friend?"  
  
Seto would take no such nonsense. "You will release my brother's soul, you , bastard," he cried. This man would pay and pay good!  
  
Pegasus just clicked his tongue and waved a finger at Kaiba. "Now, now, little pharaoh," he said in the tone of voice of a patient teacher talking to a disobedient student. "Such language. Such a thing is hardly expected of the world ruler!"  
  
"I've had enough of you!" Seto called out. "Prepare to be eliminated once and for all!" Turning to look behind him, he said, "Eikichi!" The small dragon ran up, proud to fight at his master's side.  
  
Pegasus just burst out laughing.  
  
"What's this?" he chuckled. "Do you really think me so easy to beat that you will win with a tiny LIZARD?"  
  
Eikichi growled. He knew he was small, but he was fine duel monster. After all, Seto had trained him himself. Bristling and baring his teeth, Eikichi let out a warning growl.  
  
This only made Pegasus laugh more.  
  
"Oh, look! I think I made it mad! I have to admit that the little thing is quite endearing."  
  
Seething, Eikichi drew himself up- and let out a blast of white lightening that just barely missed Pegasus and exploded the ground behind the man. It had the effect the little dragon had wanted.  
  
The smirk had been wiped off Pegasus's face. In fact, he looked mad. It was sort of unnerving really.  
  
"Very well, Kaiba," he growled. From behind thick strands of silvery hair, something golden shone. "Your brother shall be restored- that is IF you can beat me!" Again there was a shine from behind the silver strands.  
  
This time it was Seto who smirked. It was about time Pegasus saw that he meant business. "Bring it own," his hard, blue eyes gleamed.  
  
Tea, who had been standing some ways away, wished she could be as confident as Seto. But something unnerved her about Pegasus. Something just wasn't right about him. If only she could figure out what.  
  
Despite the look on his countenance, Pegasus was actually fairly pleased. Everything was going to plan. 'That stuck-up brat!' he thought as he watched Kaiba give prepare himself for battle. 'He hasn't the slightest clue that what he has been doing has fallen perfectly in synch with what the Master had planned. Step by step, he has fallen into the Master's devious plans. How exciting. Too bad for Kaiba-boy here that it will mean his destruction.' Then his eyes hardened. 'But never mind that. I will get Cecilia back. I will prove that even the pharaoh himself can not stop me from saving my love! This will be over easily.'  
  
"Prepare yourself Kaiba!" he called out. Focusing his energy, he summoned the magic of the Millennium Eye. "Prepare for you are to be sent to the Shadow Realm!" He felt his Eye begin to glow.  
  
Suddenly, it hit Tea. "Seto!" she called. "Look out! Pegasus can do something weird with his other eye!"  
  
Hearing this, Seto growled. This wasn't good.  
  
Pegasus just laughed maniacally. "Too late!" he announced. "Farwell Kaiba!"  
  
He willed himself to release the shadow spell-  
  
only for the world to explode.  
  
Everyone, humans and duel monsters, fell to the ground and tried their best to cover their ears. It was like someone had set a bomb off in the mountain for the whole world shook and roared.  
  
"Pegasus!" Seto yelled. "What kind of trick is this!"  
  
Not hearing an answer, the young pharaoh glared over at the silver- haired man. And was surprised at what he saw.  
  
Instead of looking cool and confident, Pegasus looked rather surprised. As though he truly hadn't expected this to happen. Seto gritted his teeth. If that was true, then this couldn't be good.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say that you guys are TRYING to get us all lost," Mai Valentine twirled a strand of blonde hair around her finger. "And I thought that harpies had an excellent sense of direction. Boy, was I duped!"  
  
A Harpy Lady with long blue hair standing next to Mai pouted. "'Tisn't right, Milady, for thee to go around accusing us for doing our job wrong."  
  
Another Harpy Lady, this one with orange hair, said, "I agree with Azul. 'Tis not our fault that we find ourselves lost."  
  
"Verde is right," a red-haired Harpy Lady nodded. "We are trying our best, Milady."  
  
Mai stopped twirling her hair and sighed. She knew it wasn't the duel monsters fault they were lost. Still, it would have been nice to know where they were. "I know it isn't your fault, Rubia," Mai told the red- haired Harpy Lady. "I just wish we knew where we are!"  
  
"So, thou aren't mad?"  
  
"No, I guess not. But we sure could use a map right about now."  
  
The blue-haired harpy, Azul, perked up. "Or adventure. Things have been so quiet lately, it has begun to be quite dull."  
  
Rubia quickly hushed her. "Be quiet, Azul!" she hissed. "Don't make such a foolish wish! Thou knows what happens when one makes a wish! It-"  
  
She was cut off because all of the sudden everything shook and everyone fell to the ground, with plenty of cries and thumps.  
  
"-usually comes true."  
  
Fin*  
  
Tenshi: *is just sitting still looking like a zombie* Sorry it's short people. I'm just REALLY tired. School is wiping me out and *yawns* I've been like in zombie mood for about a couple of weeks.  
  
Kerra: *nods* It's true. She's been awful lately.  
  
Tenshi: BUT I still want to continue this story. I've decided that as soon a Finnigangril updates her story, then I'll update mine. So PLEASE review her story!  
  
Duke: Aren't you supposed to ask them to review YOUR story?  
  
Tenshi: *sigh* Yeah, but I don't want to push it. *bows to readers* PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING MORE!!! I PROMISE I WILL TRY HARDER!!! SO PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING YOU GUYS!!! And to all those who keep reviewing and will keep reviewing I just want to say that I think you guys deserve gold medals or something. You're just that awesome. So, I'll try to put the next chapter up soon! Until next time, C'ya! ^_^ . 


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Bittersweet Memories...

The Past Is Present  
  
Yugi: Yay! ^^ We're back!  
  
Duke: *stretches out on bean bag* It's been awhile!  
  
Yami: It sure has.  
  
Kerra: *grins slyly* Hello everyone.  
  
Yugi: *blink*blink* Hey wait a minute. *looks around* Where's Tenshi?  
  
Yami: *shrugs* Who knows? That girl ALWAYS seems to be gone.  
  
Duke: *points to pile of pillows, bean bags, and blankets* Hey wait a minute. I think that's her!  
  
Everyone except Kerra: *looks over at small pile* It IS her!  
  
Tenshi: -_- Zzzzzz  
  
Duke: ^^" She's asleep!  
  
Yami: Hold it! *thinks* Let me get this straight... *takes a breath* the authoress of this story is currently asleep-  
  
Tenshi: -_-Zzzzzzzz  
  
Yami: --" WAY asleep. Right? *watches as everyone nods* Then- WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE WE DOING HERE?!  
  
Duke: Good question.  
  
Yugi: *is very puzzled* Who's going to write the story?  
  
Kerra: *starts laughing evilly* You don't get it, do you?  
  
Everyone: 0_0? Get what?  
  
Kerra: *pulls out the Master Keyboard* I'M writing this story now!  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (poor guy, it's like his worst nightmare come true, no?) THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!!!  
  
Kerra: Oh yes it is! ^__________^ I'm running the show now! This going to be fun. *looks at keyboard* Now how do you work this thing?  
  
Duke: *looks at readers desperately* Please. Somebody. Help us!  
  
Kerra: Oh, hush up. I can do this. *finally turns keyboard right-side-up* Oh. *blink* Okay, well let's get started!  
  
Yami, Yugi, Duke: 0_0 ... TENSHI WAKE UP!!!!  
  
Tenshi: *wakes up, still a bit groggy* Huh? What?  
  
Kerra: *snaps fingers* Oh rats.  
  
Tenshi: *sits up and yawns* What's going on?  
  
Yami: *snatches keyboard from Kerra and pushes it into Tenshi* Never mind that. Just start typing the stupid chapter!  
  
Tenshi: *blink* Oh. ^^ Okay! *settles into a comfortable position* Enjoy the chapter, folks!  
  
Yugi, Yami, & Duke: *sigh* Phew!  
  
Disclaimer: Please refer to other chapters for reference. Only if something new comes up, will a new disclaimer be added. AND IF ANYONE HASN'T GOTTEN IT BY NOW, I HAVE NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN YUGIOH! Some of the scenes (you'll know which ones) have come straight out of the series. Except for Rafael and Yami. I kind of had to make that part up, but it was based off of what I know of the episode. So please do not sue. Thank you.  
  
YAY!!! OVER ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS AND STILL GOING!!! THANKS EVERYONE!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS FOR ALL OF YOU FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!!! YOU ROCK!!  
  
Chapter Eleven: The Bittersweet Memories Not of Own  
  
//First there was Darkness. Then there was Light. Both forge a bond which withstands all others. Memories of a past, unseen and unlived, are remembered and seen, bit by bit. Oh, Light, when will you see? The Darkness which strives to protect you, may soon bring upon your doom.//  
  
It all happened faster than Yugi's mind was able to comprehend. It was fear that made him cry out in a scream and clamp his eyes shut. Luckily, man is still born with instinct, however less he chooses to use it. For it was instinct that made his knees buckle and his arms quickly cover his head. Which was really lucky, for in the next instant pieces of the ceiling started to crash down. The whole place seemed to thrash about and a roar filled Yugi's ears.  
  
"Yugi!" a faint voice cried.  
  
Yugi felt strong, protective arms wrap around him and pulling him close to a warm chest. As though by habit, Yugi grasped the person's shirt tightly in one hand as he burrowed his face into the chest, wanting desperately to drone out the sounds of the shaking cavern. It was being protected by an older brother and, strangely, it felt so right.  
  
Then the roaring stopped and the everything became still.  
  
After a few moments, Yugi lifted his face and gazed around him, still not losing his grip on the cloth in his hand. It was no longer as dark for faint sunlight shone in at the end. Dust and debris lay everywhere and it was miracle the ceiling still shone up.  
  
"What was that?" Unemi whispered.  
  
"I'm not sure," Yami growled. "But I think it was a duel monster."  
  
Yugi jumped. So it was Yami that had protected him! He felt the tip of his nose go red, but he fought the rest of the blush. Hoping for a distraction, he asked, "A duel monster?" That hadn't been like any duel monster he had ever heard!  
  
"Yes," Mahou confirmed, a bit breathless. "But it can't be..."  
  
Yugi looked at Mahou, a bit curious. As Yami stood up, Yugi took the offered hand up and dusted himself off, before asking, "What is it Mahou? Who do you think it is?"  
  
Unemi glanced at her fellow duel monster. Though they weren't exactly far apart in age, Mahou had proven to be the more mature and wiser of the two. It had always been smart to listen to him.  
  
Mahou, however, didn't seem to hear them. He shook his head and muttered, "It can't be. Such powerful monsters were sealed away a long time ago. How can he be back?"  
  
"Who, Mahou?" Yami asked in a firm voice. "Whatever are you talking about?"  
  
Mahou turned to his master solemnly, "I believe it's Masharou. Somehow he has been awaken!"  
  
Yugi had some vague idea that this should be important and a dramatic moment. Maybe because Yami and Unemi suddenly stiffened and sucked in their breath. Yet, he was only drawing blanks. "Who's Masharou?" he asked timidly.  
  
The Dark Magician turned his gaze to the young one. He answered slowly, "I believe you would know him better as the Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
Yugi felt his face pale and his heart rate speed up. A dragon! That certainly wasn't good! It had been bad enough that he and his friends had been stuck down in this dark and creepy place, but now there was a dragon on the loose! Intense worry filled the young boy's mind as he thought about his two friends.  
  
Sensing that the young boy beside him was upset, Yami turned to look at his little look-a-like. 'He's worried about these friends of his,' Yami thought. 'Yet, there is no fear in this young one. None for himself anyway. All is for his friends and,' Here Yami stopped. Could it be? 'He's worried for me as well?'  
  
It was true that Yami had known Yugi for years, if only through dreams, but it never ceased to amaze him with how much purity and selflessness the young one possessed. And to have someone actually care for him, even if in all actuality they had only known each other for barely an hour, only made Yami want to help him more. The loneliness that the young pharaoh had always felt was somehow always eased whenever his thoughts or self were with Yugi. In that moment, Yami felt incredibly, amazingly grateful to the hikari that stood beside him.  
  
And that's when it happened.  
  
Yami felt his mind reel and spin. Everything in his body went numb as reality seemed to slip away. He heard someone scream, someone call out in alarm, and someone cry out his name in terror.  
  
Then all went dark.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"No, Yugi!" Yami cried. "Wait!"  
  
But it was too late.  
  
"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi cried. From his palm flew the powers of the Dark Magician, which destroyed the miniature electric rubber toy of a duel monster. The young one's friends cried out in joy and compliments.  
  
Yami felt like sighing in relief. So nothing had happened to his aibou! He was about to relax when he heard Bakura chuckle. Yami glanced at the white-haired yami. What was he up to?  
  
That's when he heard Yugi cry out in pain. Scared, he looked down to see Yugi collapse onto his knees. He heard the boy's friends cry out in worry for their little friend and heard the hikari mutter that he was going numb.  
  
"Yugi!" he cried out.  
  
Bakura chuckled, "One can't attack the Electric Lizard without getting some interesting feed back. A lesson your little Yugi won't soon forget."  
  
Yami growled but drew his next card all the same.  
  
And so the duel continued.  
  
Yami knew that had Bakura been playing fairly and his friend and aibou's lives weren't on the stake, he would have beaten the yami easily. But such as it was, Yami found himself using every bit of cunning he could to keep them all safe. The only setback was when they almost lost Joey for good, but, thank the heavens, they managed to get him back. Bakura had scoffed that these "worthless mortals" were proving to be Yami's weakness, but the pharaoh retorted that his friends would never be such a thing.  
  
That was when Bakura drew the Change of Heart- his hikari's favorite card. He smirked as he gazed down at Yugi, explaining the evil he was about to accomplish.  
  
"Leave the young one out of this!" Yami demanded.  
  
Bakura simply sneered, "Why should I? By simply destroying him, I defeat you as well." He raised the card up. "You're here to die and protect him? Then protect him from this!"  
  
Yami watched in horror as the card was activated.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Yugi," Yami shielded his eyes. "Quickly, let me take over!" But there was no answer from the boy. Startled, Yami looked down to see Yugi collapse. "Yugi!"  
  
"Spirit," Yugi whispered, so softly that Yami had to strain to hear him. "You've got to defeat Pegasus."  
  
That was when every trace of the boy left Yami's mind.  
  
Practically scared of his mind, Yami quickly retreated back into the boy's mind. To see it all covered in darkness, with Yugi bathed in blue light, still as dead, only made him panic. He quickly rushed over and shook the child that had grown to mean so much to Yami. But there was no response.  
  
"No," Yami sobbed. "He can't be gone!"  
  
Outside, Pegasus continued to laugh, glorifying in his certain victory, while, inside the boy's mind, a heartbroken spirit continued to call the name of one so very, very close to his heart.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"This duel is over, Yugi," Rafael sneered. "You lose."  
  
Shocked, Yami just growled. How could he have lost?! Such was not conceivable. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice Yugi standing next to him, having a heartbroken look in his eyes.  
  
But not because of the duel. No. Because his yami had ended up betraying their friends. Their duel monsters. Yami betrayed him.  
  
Smirking, Rafael cried, "And now you face the consequences Yugi. Prepare to lose your soul!"  
  
Yami raised his arms in a meaningless gesture of protecting himself. But it was useless. He was doomed and he knew him. He closed his eyes and awaited his fate.  
  
Then he felt a sudden rush as he was suddenly jerked out of control of Yugi's body. Stunned, Yami didn't notice who it was that had taken his place in the punishment. At least, not until it was too late.  
  
"No," he shook his head, shocked. "No! Yugi! No!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Yami!" Yugi felt himself growing desperate. By now he was practically shaking the older boy in sheer panic. He didn't know why Yami had suddenly collapsed, but it was scaring near to tears. What was worse was that Yami had started to twitch and mutter, but nothing that was understandable. Then he had began to thrash about and scream. Crying, Yugi shook Yami as hard as he could, practically screaming, "Yami! Yami, WAKE UP!!"  
  
Yami's eyes suddenly flashed open, but it was clear that he was still seeing things that were not of this world. "Yugi!" he screamed, the first perceivable thing he had uttered in a while. "Yugi!"  
  
Not knowing what to do and hating himself for it, Yugi quickly enveloped the thrashing ex-pharaoh in a warm hug. "Yami," he sobbed. "I'm right here. I'm right here!"  
  
The spirit's body began to still as Yami closed his eyes. Yugi noted with relief that his breathing was beginning to calm down and his heartbeat become more regular. Then, strong arms also wrapped around Yugi. He didn't protest and felt something wet on his face. It was tears- foreign tears. Yami was crying!  
  
Holding the boy close, Yami whispered, "I won't let it happen, Yugi. I won't let it happen. I promise."  
  
Unemi and Mahou watched in a sort of silent fascination.  
  
Then, as though Yugi knew exactly of what Yami was speaking of, he whispered, "I know, Yami. I know."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Mana watched the scene before her, with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, Pharaoh," she whispered. "I'm so very, very sorry."  
  
From behind her, two worried purple eyes watched. "You do realize," a male voice whispered from the shadows, the same voice Yugi had heard in his dream after he had collapsed from solving the puzzle. "That you probably broke about a dozen rules by sending those images. You already pushed your luck with the Fire Soldier."  
  
Not even bothering to look behind her, Mana wiped a tear from her face and whispered back, "It doesn't matter. They will understand in time. We can't let them win. You don't want them to, I don't want them to. The whole world will have to participate if peace ever stands a chance."  
  
If possible, the purple eyes grew even sadder. "I know," he said. "I know." He turned his gaze back into Mana's crystal ball, which still showed the Light and the Darkness together. "I hope, Pharaoh, that you mean those promises that you whisper. I hope for the world's sake, your Light's sake, but especially, for your sake, that you will really live up to those promises."  
  
End*  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Well there ya go.  
  
*crickets*  
  
Tenshi: *sigh* I guess I'm kinda pushing my luck, huh?  
  
*still no answer*  
  
Tenshi: Oh, geez! *turns to readers* Well, I guess I'll just have to leave it to you guys to tell me what you think. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I can't say when I can update again, but you always know that it will be as soon as I can! So, until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Replies:  
  
Finnigangirl: Okay, I won't wait for you to update. *gives a playful pout* But I STILL think you should update your story still. I LOVE IT!!! I put it on my favorites, did ya know? *wink* Anyway, I'll keep up the good work if YOU keep up the good work. Oh, and, don't worry! I promise, there'll be PLENTY of Mai/Joey action coming. (Well, maybe not soon. but...) ^^" *hands Finni-chan a Joey-tenshi plushie* Always remember- YOU ABSOLUTELY RULE, GIRL!!  
  
Hikari no Mayonaka: *bows apologetically* I know, I'm sorry about the cliff-hangers. But I'm starting to think that those are the only reasons people bother to review and continue reading. *sigh* But I do apologize. I am glad you liked it though! I hope this chapter made you feel a little more relieved about Yugi and Yami. (probably not, but it was worth a shot ^^") Also, I have to say that I think you have good taste. *gives H.M a Yugi and Yami plushie* I hope you continue to read and enjoy!  
  
Mittens no Hikari: Tenshi: - -zzzzz K: *pops in* Hey, Mittens! I just wanted to let you know that Tenshi really liked your giant cookie, but um... she sort of has a problem with sugar. Tenshi: --zzzzzz K: ^^" It makes her fall asleep. Yeah, yeah, I know. Weird. *shrugs* Anyway, she wanted to let you know that she was really happy that you liked it and that she hopes you continue to review. Oh and these are for you. *hands over two Yugi plushies* Enjoy!  
  
Smarty1: Thanks! I will! I hope you will continue to read!!  
  
Lady Death Strike: Umm... ^^" I'm really glad that you liked the story, but I don't think I can give you a full-fledged role. *ducks* I'm sorry! I'd be more than happy to mention you though. It's just, not only do I not know that much about you, but I don't want to hurt other people's feelings because they don't get to be in the story. *bows apologetically* I am very sorry. If you still want to mentioned, just say so, I'd be more than happy to think of a part for you. *hands L.D.S a Yugi plushie* I hope that you're not too mad.  
  
bast4: ^^" Woah! Slow down! I promise, everything will be answered in due time. (I think.) I'm VERY glad that you're STILL reviewing the story. I hope you don't mind that it's getting rather long. ^^" I am also sorry that I'm not to good with updates. Also, about the Harpy Ladies and their speeches. Well... ^^" have you ever read the Firebringer Triology by Meridith Ann Pierce? (REALLY cools series) I have all three of her books and in them they use that kind of speaking. I had just finished reading one of the books and the language kind of got stuck in my mind. ^^" I'm glad you don't mind though! *hands bast4 all kinds of plushies* I hope you continue to read!  
  
Shadow Fire2: Wow. Thanks for the compliment. I'm glad to have you aboard! ^^ *hands Shadow Fire a Yugi plushie* I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!  
  
magna_nut: YES, there will be Mai/Joey. I hope you don't mind, but they're one of my favorite couples. ^^ Totally cool! Anyway, I REALLY sorry about the long wait and I hope you can forgive me. *blushes* I don't think I'm too good at this updating thing. *laughs* Anyway, I hope you continue to read and enjoy. *gives magna-chan a Ryou-tenshi plushie* YOU TOTALLY RULE!!  
  
the Chaotic Ones: *hugs each and every one of you* Thanks for not being mad!! Also, I'm afraid it will be about two more chapters until Ryou and Bakura show up again BUT I promise, I'll make it worth it.! ^^ Ha ha! Not going to give you more than that. Also, I'm afraid that I won't get rid of Tea. She happens to be one of my favorite characters. Again, don't hate me. *gives all three TONS of plushies* Please continue to read and enjoy!  
  
Lily-chan: *gives Lily-chan a BIG hug* THANK THE STARS THAT THERE ARE PEOPLE LIKE YOU!!! ^^ It's so nice to know that I have such a wonderful friend. *is very, very grateful* And I'm sorry Iris-sama about making you panic. *blushes* As it turned out Finni-chan ended up updating before I did, so I guess that all worked out. But the poor gal's got this AWESOME story up and, like, NO ONE is reading it. *shakes head* Sometimes I just don't get people. Anyway, we cleared things up and I will continue to update whenever I can. ^^ Also, I hope this chapter satisfies some of your Yugi/Yami need. *laughs* Like I've said before, I hope I don't screw up on all this. *gives Lily-chan and Iris-sama TONS of Yugi and Yami plushies* I can't wait to talk to you guys again! ^^ And please update your other stories soon!  
  
P.S: In answer to your question- YOU ROCK!!  
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: *gives BIG hug* Hey, nice to hear from you again!! ^^ I hope you can refrain from killing Malik's dad a bit longer. Don't worry. It'll turn out alright. *wink* Anyway, I'm so glad that you have continued to review. *gives another hug* You are so sweet. *gives Jade- chan a Ryou and Duke plushie* Please continue to review. I STILL think that you're AWESOME!!! ^^ 


	13. Chapter Twelve: Diversions Let Villians ...

The Past Is Present  
  
Tenshi: Aah! Please don't be mad you guys! I'm SO SORRY for taking so long. Anyway, I won't bother with excuses, so please just continue on to the next chapter.  
  
Note: Special thanks to Finnigangirl for really giving me a "wake up call". Thanks!  
  
Chapter Twelve: Diversions Let Villains Escape  
  
//Destiny separating, destiny entwining. How many roads must end for one to see the one true path? Light, you gather your army- supported by Friends, aided by Foes, watched by your Guardians, and protected by Darkness. For, as it is, an ending is only a beginning in disguise. So, Light, enjoy your reunion while you may- your true foe still awaits your doom.//  
  
'I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die!' was all that was running through Duke's head. He wasn't naturally a "chicken" at heart, but even the bravest of men tend to get a little frightened after an enraged, injured dragon, that somehow, magically, comes to life and bursts through the entire mountain make a shattering roar loud enough to be heard hundreds of miles away and shake the very earth! Also, those three so-called "captors" were unconscious, their father, he believed that was who the man was, collapsed on the ground, most probably dead. So, it should not be against Duke's own fault that he was frightened for his life as he was chained to very mountain that was about to collapse.  
  
His emerald eyes darted to his fellow captive, that slightly annoying young man that went by the name of Joey. He was startled to find that the teen had collapse, unconscious, hanging limply by his chains. 'This is just my luck,' he thought.  
  
That's when he noticed that a giant boulder was falling right in his direction. Oh yeah. This was not good.  
  
He opened his mouth to scream, though whether or not any sound came out, he did not know.  
  
However, luck was on his side.  
  
The angle was off so the boulder crashed right above Duke's head, a narrow distance by any shot. It hit the wall so hard that it rattled Duke right to the bones before falling to the floor It shook the wall so hard that it cracked in several places, including the very foundation that held Duke and Joey's chains. So it was to his great surprise that Duke found himself not only alive, but free.  
  
A bit startled, but on "survival" mode, Duke pulled the chains off of his hands and feet, then, a little hesitant to stand up in the line of fire, crawled over to Joey and did the same. As gently as he could, for he was trying not to give into panic, he slapped the blonde's face.  
  
"Dude," Duke tried slapping him a little harder. "Dude, wake up. It's move it or lose it."  
  
Suddenly, the teen stirred. His lips seemed to murmur something. It was whispered in a breath, in the same dramatic way a dying hero whispers his last words. Feeling strangely empowered, Duke leaned down to whatever it was that the teen was whispering softly to himself.  
  
"No. My food. Go get your own."  
  
A sweat drop slid down the back of Duke's head as he almost face faulted. "Joey," he groaned. Feeling angry at himself for being such a fool, he whacked his fellow captor on the back of the head.  
  
"YOW!" they both cried- Joey from the big bump on his head and Duke from his now swelling hand.  
  
"What ya do that for?" Joey demanded, oblivious to their surrounding danger. He rubbed his head a bit and glared at the teen. This guy sure seemed to have a lot of issues.  
  
"Hello!" Duke was at his wits end with this guy. "You were ASLEEP while this cave's fallin' down on us and you yell at ME for waking you up?! Ow..." He rubbed his hand. "Dude, are you hard-headed or what?"  
  
Joey just glared at him.  
  
That was when Duke made the hard decision to be the mature one. So, through his teeth, he hissed, "Look. Like it or not, I'm going to need your help. There's three people unconscious and a forth one that I'm not sure about. The cave's about to fall apart and down and there's a fire breathing dragon that's screaming about outside. So unless you want to condemn us all here, I suggest that you help me!"  
  
His glare lessening, Joey simply nodded. He may not personally like this "Duke" guy, but he wouldn't just leave him or those other four to die. Well, maybe, that psycho, freaky dude, but hey!- that was just his opinion.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Duke may have been right about there being a very mad dragon hovering above the grovel of a mountain. Yes, that was very much true. What he didn't know was that there wasn't only A very angry dragon. No. There were TWO very angry dragons.  
  
Eikichi had rapidly transformed into his larger form, that of a grown Blue Eyes White Dragon. The loyal and protective instincts a duel monster naturally had kicked in and he was furious that this intruder was threatening his master and mistress's safety.  
  
Giving a powerful roar himself, Eikichi launched himself up into the air and at the Red Eyes Black Dragon that was Masharou.  
  
He never noticed that all the dragon was was startled. Never saw the wound that still bleed freely upon the monster's chest. Never thought that had the dragon a moment to gather his wits, a battle could have been avoided.  
  
Instead, the dragon opened its grand mouth and shot a blast of White Lightening at his foe.  
  
However, Masharou managed to barely evade the greater damage, but as he felt the attack wound his body and make his blood run with fire, his red eyes turned wild. Whipping his head around, he lashed out his tail like a whip and sent a Molten Fire Ball Blast straight for his opponent.  
  
Eikichi dodged the attack but got cut on the arm by the tail. Enraged, he back off a bit so as to send another lightening blast. Masharou, however, had had years of experience, though he had slept for centuries, and though his wits weren't quite gathered, his old warrior instinct was slowly taking over. He dodged the attack and blasted off one of his own, determined to take the offensive.  
  
Something in the back of Masharou's mind nagged him. As though he was forgetting something important... Dodging a flashing white tail, the thought was pushed into the back of his mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
It has always been said that life does not always go according to plan and for Pegasus this was most certainly true. Things were most definitely getting "screwed up" as it is said. And, boy, was it pissin' him off...  
  
'Just get the items, he says,' the silver-haired man thought to himself. 'Won't cost you much trouble, he says. I doubt the fool even knew what he was talking about!'  
  
Not only was the major battle between those two dragons and not to mention that mountain pretty much exploding, not part of the plan, but they were making things a tad bit difficult. For that collapsed mountain meant that those boys he had sent in there were either dead or dieing. Whether they had found the items or not was not an issue for the crumbled heap of soon-to-be rubbish would make it impossible for the items to ever be found again.  
  
Damn it all!  
  
Amber eyes darted to his foe. It would be wise to get out of here as soon as was possible. He still considered the young pharaoh to be a fool, but even a fool could do one great damage. He started gathering magic with his Millennium Eye and fingered his deck that remained hidden within his cloak. Perhaps if he could summon a monster, he could escape unnoticed. His mouth formed into a small line. His master wasn't going to be pleased about this and it would take more time to unearth the items if such a thing were indeed possible.  
  
Pegasus suddenly felt like pounding the earth and yelling out his rage. He didn't have more time, damn it! Didn't they see that Cecilia needed help now?! Didn't they see that if he didn't accomplish this task and make the Master fulfill his end of the bargain, the very light of his life would be lost?  
  
~Of course not.~ a voice hissed into his mind. ~They are, after all, fools.~  
  
'You promised that you wouldn't use that power on me, Master' Pegasus snapped.  
  
He could almost see that smirk on that bastard's face. ~Yes, well, all promises can be broken. Anyway, don't you have enough troubles without having to worry about me making good on my honor?~  
  
Pegasus gave a mental growl, not caring if his Master heard or not. 'I can handle it!' he thought.  
  
Master chuckled. ~Of course you can.~ Again, the condescending tone. ~Well, then do please handle it soon. It would be quite a disadvantage if you happened to get killed by the enemy.~  
  
The silver-haired man gave a snort. 'Like you care,' was the reply.  
  
There was a cold pause in which one could almost see the evil grin.  
  
~Of course not.~  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Duke really was trying incredibly hard to remain patient, but when one is certain that they are mere moments from death, they tend to get a bit snappy. So, none could really blame him in being a little hasty in waking Miss Ishtar from her "sleep".  
  
"C'mon, c'mon," Duke shook the girl. "Just wake up already!"  
  
He was rewarded with a groan and soon a pair of blue eyes blinked open. Realizing that all was not right and remembering her previous predicament, Ishizu sat up. Looking at Duke, she called over the rumbling, "What's going on?"  
  
Duke just shook his head, "No time to explain! We have to get out of here!" He helped the girl up and pulling on her arm, tried to lead her toward an exit. It was to his complete confusion that the girl was moving. Looking back, he realized that she had been trying to tell him something.  
  
"The necklace!" her voice sounded a bit hoarse for having to shout so loud. "Please, we must retrieve the necklace!"  
  
Duke looked at her like she had grown three heads. "You're worried about a necklace!" he yelled. "Look, lady, if we don't get out of here in about.. oh.. FIVE MINUTES we're all going to be crushed to death!"  
  
Ishizu just looked at him sternly, "I'm not leaving without my brothers AND that necklace."  
  
"Fine! Whatever!" Duke seethed, not willing to argue after seeing yet another boulder fall. "Joey's already waking up those other dudes so let's just get the necklace, regroup, and get out of here!"  
  
Nodding, Ishizu led him to where the necklace was kept.  
  
Following her the short-ways, Duke thought, 'But if we die, I'm so going to kill this girl.'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
"Yo, time to wakey wakey, dude," Joey opened an eyelid, a brown eye peered out, uncomprehending. "C'mon, dude, t's not like we got forevea here ya know." Seeing the eyeball start to move, Joey removed his finger and watched as the man, letting out a groan here and there, sat up and rubbed his head.  
  
"What's going on?" Rishid hissed as his hand rubbed a sore spot.  
  
"No time," Joey said, shortly. "Can you get up?"  
  
The big man made a move to stand but crumpled back down to his knees. "Afraid not," he looked to the boy beside him for help. Joey bit his lower lip as he tried to think of a way to help this guy. This sure wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"Joey!"  
  
Hmm.. that was strange... that voice sounded like Yugi.  
  
Sure enough, the young boy appeared by Joey's elbow, bright violet eyes looking down at Rishid, looking for some way to help. Joey couldn't help but grin. That was Yugi for ya. Always there when you need him.  
  
What wasn't expected though was seeing a Dark Magician and a Dark Magician Girl. And even that was tame compared to what Joey saw next to Yugi. "Yuge, is that you're clone or sometin'?"  
  
Hiding a smile, Yugi shouted, "Not now, Joey!" He nodded toward Rishid. "I think Yami can carry him."  
  
Wanting nothing more than to sound stupid and say, "Who?", Joey just raised an eyebrow at Yugi, who had turned to his double and was apparently asking him something.  
  
The double (Joey guessed that this was "Yami") nodded and said something back to Yugi, before moving to Rishid's side and grabbing his arm.  
  
Yugi looked back at Joey, "Hurry! Yami says that the ceiling will not hold much longer!"  
  
Knowing that now was not the time to go into awkward subjects, Joey just nodded and, gripping Rishid's other arm, helped Yami hoist the young man up. The DM (as was abbreviated for Dark Magician of course) and the DMG (guess who) hurried the two along, moving them towards an opening in a side wall.  
  
"Quickly!" the DM cried. "Just up this way a bit and we'll be safe!"  
  
It was to Joey's credit that he did exactly as he was told.  
  
Then they were joined by Duke and Ishizu, who was holding something golden in her hand, but now was not the time for studying. They were about to go through, when Ishizu cried, "Where's Malik?"  
  
Yugi glanced at Joey, "Who?"  
  
"A young friend of ours," Joey answered, trying to pull Rishid further into the tunnel. "And speaking of which, where's Ryou?"  
  
"Is everyone looking for me?" asked Ryou, who appeared by Yugi's side.  
  
Joey's eyes widened to see that the boy had his own double. "Wow, do you have good timing," Joey said. "Now if only we could get Malik to do the same!"  
  
Once again the whole place shook and the boulders that were dropping from the roof were getting bigger.  
  
Wincing, Yugi turned to Joey, "What does this Malik look like?"  
  
"He's got sandy hair and is about Ryou's height," the blonde teen answered. "Why?"  
  
There was no answer for Yugi had just sped off into the collapsing room.  
  
"Yugi!" his friends cried.  
  
Yami's eyes narrowed. He'd be damned before he let anything happen to his hikari. He was here now. released and free, and nothing would harm his aibou so long as he was around. Turning to the teen with wacky black hair and green eyes, he said, "Here," before dumping the other of half of the man's weight onto the teen's shoulders. Not even waiting to see if the teen could handle the weight pressure, Yami raced off after Yugi, praying that the young boy hadn't gotten hurt.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Outside, the two dragons continued to fight, their ferocity carrying them to their ultimate heights. It was only when he was absolutely sure that the dragons were high enough not to cause him any harm did Pegasus dare to stand up. Looking over to his side, he saw that Kaiba and that little twit of his were starting to stand up as well. And by the looks of things, the pharaoh was currently not a happy man. Forcing his countenance back into its usual arrogant self, Pegasus reached inside his cloak and closed a fist around a small vile.  
  
"Well, well, Kaiba-boy," the silver-haired man smirked. "As they say, life does not always go as you planned. So, it looks like we're going to have face each other some other time."  
  
Blue eyes blazing with fury, Seto charged at the man, yelling, "Pegasus, do not think you can escape me!"  
  
His enemy just smirked, "Oh, but I can." He withdrew the clenched hand from his cloak and raised the vile above his head. "Like this." With that he threw down the vile. It exploded into waves of smoking.  
  
The smoke was like acid to Seto's eyes and face, causing him to stop in his tracks, coughing heavily. Behind him, he could hear Tea do the same. However, he soon felt the moment the smoke was gone and he looked to see that Pegasus was gone as well. 'Damn it!' he seethed. Suddenly, he heard a gasp from Tea. Looking behind him, he saw her gazing in amazement and he followed her eye line.  
  
There, before the now crumbled heap of a mountain was the strangest group the pharaoh had ever seen. There was a strongly built man leaning heavily on a blonde with brown eyes and a dark haired boy with green eyes for he appeared to be injured. There was what appeared to be two sets of twins- two with wild white hair and brown eyes, the other two different in ways for one was smaller (with black, crimson, and golden hair and large violet eyes) and the other more... stately (with the same hair colors only more blonde and hard, crimson eyes). The taller, white haired teen looked almost apathetic, the smaller looked worried about the small, wild haired boy, whom was covered with dust and was being closely held by his "older brother" (as was presumed). Then there was a young lady with long, raven hair and sparkling, sad blue eyes. And, amazingly enough, there with them were the Dark Magician and his apprentice.  
  
It was enough to put even the pharaoh into a temporary shock.  
  
Then the young girl fell to her knees, face in her tanned hands (though one was tightly clutching something golden), sobbing.  
  
"Malik! Oh Malik!"  
  
Soon, all (except maybe the older looking twins) had tears in their eyes.  
  
For the sandy haired teen was not with them.  
  
*Fin  
  
Kerra: 0_0 I can't believe you ended it in a cliffy!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" I know. But I had to end it somehow. Besides, I'm kinda on a time limit here!  
  
Kerra: *mutters* Damn curfew.  
  
Tenshi: No kidding. Anyway, if anyone is still reading this, please do leave a nice review and I'll TRY to update quicker.  
  
All: *glare at Tenshi* YOU BETTER!!  
  
Tenshi: -_- I said I'll TRY!!  
  
Kerra: *sigh* Good enough.  
  
Tenshi: Also, in case anyone's wondering what happened to Malik's dad, well...  
  
Akarakin: *runs by screaming his head off*  
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: *runs by with a sword and yells a war cry* Hey wait come back! It's not gonna hurt me a bit!  
  
*both run out of the room*  
  
Everyone: -_-"  
  
Kerra: Anyway, please continue Tenshi.  
  
Tenshi: ^^" As usual, I need at least two reviews before I can continue. Please don't be mad. Oh and reviewer responses (or whatever you call them) follow. Until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Review Responses:  
  
Finnigangirl: I am SO SORRY for taking so long to update! *gives puppy eyes* But please don't be mad. Anyway, I don't think the power of money really works on me... @-@ Then again, one never knows. Also, I am SO GLAD that this is one of your favorite stories. ^^ That makes me happy. Oh! That reminds me- I have to review your story soon! ^^" C'ya soon!  
  
the Rose Duelist: *blushes* Wow.. *hugs Rose Duelist* YOU REMIND ME OF ME!!! Well... actually, you're alot nicer and really sweet. *STILL blushing* And don't worry about lengthy reviews- I LOVE THEM!! ^^ I'm also a real dramatic and I can really relate to that whole humor thing, so let me give you some advice- DON'T TRY TO BE FUNNY. Seriously. Just writes whatever pops into your head. If you think it's funny, then go for it. Then again, sometimes when you try to be serious, you just end up being funny. I know. I've been trying to write my own novel and my mom (whose sort of my own personal editor) sometimes laughs at times when I'm trying to be serious. She says I have a way of injecting humor into my work. Who knows? Maybe you do as well! ^^ And thanks a lot for all the compliments. You sure know how to cheer a girl up! *STILL blushing* And you want to know something? I thought I was the ONLY ONE who jumps around the house when an author talks back to me. (Of course, I usually run into something ^^") Anyway, I must say that you are one of the nicest and sweetest people I HAVE EVER MET!!! ^^ You totally rule!! Also, about that name thing, it was sort of just random. ^^" Seriously. It could have been... I don't know.. 'Yugi's Tenshi' for all it's worth... hmm.. which ain't a bad idea.. ^^ Anyway, PLEASE keep reviewing! I LOVE talking to ya!  
  
magna-nut: I absolutely agree. It's TOTALLY obvious that Joey and Mai are going to get together. At least.. I'm kinda hoping so. ^^" Also, I'll explain about the whole Red Eyes thing later. (I'm kinda runnin' out of time here.) I'm sorry that I don't have any plushies with me this time and that it takes so long to update. It doesn't help that exams are coming up. *grumble* Anyway, I hope you had a happy new year! Please keep readin' and reviewin'!  
  
Shadow-star: Thanks!  
  
The Chaotic Ones: Boy, I hope you guys are still reading this. I know this may not be my best chapter but... ^^" And I promise you will TOTALLY see a lot of Bakura and Ryou in this fic. Personally, I'm starting to like them more and more! ^^ Please review again!  
  
bast4: ^^" Well, I don't know about 50 chapters, but hey! It could happen. Also that whole Rafael vs. Yami thing was mostly based off of what I had heard at the time, so I don't think it's like 100% accurate or anything. Also, if you still have any questions after this chapter, feel free to ask! Just don't expect any spoilers or anything. ^^" Please keep reading! P.S- I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!  
  
Ari: Girl. You. Rock!!!! ^^ Any Yugi fan is a friend of mine!! Also, thanks for the compliments!  
  
Mittens no Hikari: No biggie. I love sugar I just wish that I didn't have to fall asleep pratically every time I eat it. -_-" Also, sorry, no plushies this time! Please keep reviewing! PS- I ABSOLUTELY LOVE ALL YOUR FICS!!!  
  
LadyDeathStrike: Thanks for the understanding! Btw, I REALLY like your story 'The Black Rose Matrix'. Totally awesome!  
  
Smarty1: Thanks!  
  
ShadowFire2: Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Lily-chan: ;_; I can't believe it's been so long since we last talked. SORRY!!! Thanks for all the support. You totally rule!  
  
Wingleader Sora Jade: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!! I know you like Malik, but trust me this for the good of the plot. Also, I'm answering questions about the Red Eyes next chapter! Please keep reviewing! P.S- I LOVE your fanfics 'Teddy Bear', 'Brown Eyes', and 'The Child Who Suffers'. (You don't think you could do a sequal to any of those do you?) 


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Darkness Consumes a Li...

The Past Is Present  
  
Tenshi: Well, apparently I'm doing this once-a-month thing. Sorry everyone. I promise that soon I'll be updating more! -_- As a way of saying sorry, I'll try to make this chapter SUPER long. I sure hope that doesn't bother anybody. ^^" Anyway, thanks to all who are still sticking with me. You guys deserve medals or something!  
  
Kerra: Hey, Tenshi, *holds up box of medals* isn't that why we bought all these?  
  
Tenshi: ^^ Yep! Now all of my reviewers shall receive a "You Are the Best" medal. *gives them to all her reviewers* I don't know what I'd do without you guys!  
  
Kerra: Not update, would be my best guess.  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Yeah, probably. Anyway, once more, thanks a lot everybody. *gives hugs to all* Responses are at the bottom. So, sit back, relax, and enjoy the next chapter of the story!  
  
Chapter 13: Darkness Consumes a Light  
  
//When a hatred of the past consumes and grows, a darkness shall be unleashed. Every mind shall be his plaything; every reality his to control. Entrapped inside a barbaric prison, his soul awaits the time when it shall be unleashed- by the other half of its soul, its light, its Friend. He shall join others of evil and will seek revenge upon his descended foes. His name shall be heralded- Fiend.//  
  
The power to journey back into the past has long been sought by the human race. The chance to undo a wrong or perhaps see, for one last time, the memory of a loved one. Yet, still humanity mourns that it can not do so. Which is a shame. For had Light's Army known what had happened, mere minutes later, what had _truly_ happened to their beloved comrade, perhaps all that had followed would have been prevented.  
  
For the one they mourned, the boy called Malik, was not dead.  
  
No, he was as alive as any- for awhile anyway. But, sadly, that would not last long. No... soon he would be wishing that he had died with the crumbling mountain.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
The first thing he awoke to was pain. He felt it most keenly in his head, but his whole body ached. Had he been able to, he would have groaned in pain, but his throat was so sore, so that it came out as a feeble croak. He was laying on the floor, which was an icy sort of cold, and it made him shiver. This only made his mind become more awake, but it seemed to make the pain ten times worse.  
  
The next thing his eyes told him was that it was dark. He couldn't so much as see his own body. His mind, unable to perceive anything in the encroaching darkness, started to panic making his thoughts swirl together. Had he not felt the floor beneath him, he would have sworn that he was floating in space.  
  
He tried to gather himself.  
  
'Think,' he commanded. 'My name is Malik of the Ishtars. I've lived in the caves under the mountain all my life. My sister is Ishizu. My brother is Rishid. I think that's everything important.' Slowly, memories of what happened flowed back into Malik's mind. Once more, the pain of his father's betrayal cut through him. All at once the hopelessness of the situation overwhelmed him. Tears stung his eyes but wouldn't fall.  
  
'I'm doomed,' he whimpered.  
  
-Oh. A young one lost and alone in the dark.-  
  
Conner's head snapped up. Was that a voice he had heard? "Who's there?" he croaked.  
  
-Poor thing. lost and scared.-  
  
Malik shivered. Who was that? Who could possibly be down here? And, the voice, it seemed to be so cold, like winter's breath. Also, Malik noticed that it wasn't with his ears that he was hearing this voice, but instead the origin came from _within_ him. "Ishizu, help me," he whispered. "Is this a demon?" He didn't like this. Where was his family? Still, he gathered his courage so that he was able to croak out, "Who's there?"  
  
- Such a shame that you don't know. I know, of course,... but I don't think that I will tell you. It is always so much fun to see people suffer.-  
  
Malik felt anger rising up in him. "Who are you?" he cried, ignoring the pain in his throat. "If you will not help me, then why bother to stay here? Why don't you just leave me alone!"  
  
-Hmm... say that's not such a bad idea. Who wants to stay around a sniveling, little coward like you anyway? Definitely not me. Even I'm not that desperate. Well, it's been a _pleasure_ meeting you. Ta ta. Hope you have a nice life. Well, what's left of it anyway.-  
  
Then, suddenly, it was quiet again and Malik was left in the dark.  
  
Once more fear threatened to take over his mind, but he fought it off. 'Good riddance,' he thought. He was quite convinced that that... thing was better off gone.  
  
So then, why did he suddenly felt as though he... missed its presence?  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
'How long have I been lying here?' Malik wondered. It certainly felt like an eternity, but there wasn't exactly anyway he could measure the passing of time. He felt even more disoriented and lost. He had given up hope of being rescued hours ago and settled for just laying in the dark, listening to his heart beat.  
  
It was dark, so very dark. His mind amused itself with pretending to see swirling shadows that constantly encircled him. Everything was so quiet. His heart beat kept getting louder and louder until it almost hurt his ears. He tried to hold to the now-memories of light and of sound, but they were fading away to distant dreams.  
  
'Soon there will be nothing left of me,' he thought. 'Days will turn into months, months into years.. I doubt I shall even survive that long.'  
  
There were times when he was sure that death had already claimed him. It was already so cold, so dark, so hopeless that he was having trouble remembering if he was still breathing, still alive. Yet then he would know that he still lived and while his instincts celebrated bitterly that he still he lived, his soul ached for mercy. It didn't make any sense to him. He had been left to die, alone and afraid, and yet fate persevered in keeping him alive. But for what cause?  
  
'Sister,' he thought in shame. 'For the first time in my life, I wonder what hell is like. Surely it can not be worst than this.'  
  
He didn't sleep, not really. There was no need. His mind would simply pass in and out of consciousness as it pleased. Hunger pains had succumbed to the numbness that was overtaking his body. Thirst also gave way to the passing of time. Malik could feel sanity slipping away.  
  
-So, boy, are you still there? Or have I come back for a corpse?-  
  
For the first time in a long time, Malik lifted up his head. It was that voice again. Oh, it was as cold as ever, but Malik's heart was slowly warming to it. Suddenly, he felt desperate to hold on to this last shred of hope.  
  
"I'm here!" he tried to yell, but it came out a whisper. "I am here! Don't leave me! Don't leave me here alone again!"  
  
He could almost see the presence smirk in satisfaction of his broken spirit. But he didn't care. He just didn't want to be alone again, he didn't want to be in this darkness any longer. Once more he shivered from the cold and clamped his eyes shut, forcing himself not to cry. "Don't leave me," he whispered.  
  
That was when Malik got the shock of a lifetime. He could _feel_ that there was someone next to him, kneeling on the floor beside him. A firm hand grasped his shoulder and Malik was suddenly relieved to know that he still donned flesh. He opened his eyes to see that darkness no longer encased him. Before him was a figure of shadows that was bathed in an outline of light. It looked strangely familiar to him, though he could have sworn that he had never seen this person before.  
  
The figure grinned slyly. "Do not worry, young one," it was a male's voice and Malik could see that though he smiled, it looked more like he was baring his teeth. "I have no intention of harming you."  
  
Malik's mind shouted, "Liar!" but his heart pushed the warning away.  
  
Suddenly, the figure stooped down and gently picked up the boy. He held Malik with an awkward sort of gentleness and it was through intuition that Malik thought that this man was not used to doing this sort of thing and that this wasn't exactly what he had intended to do. Still, the embrace was so warm and comforting, despite the coldness that the voice still echoed. Weary beyond all belief, Malik felt as though he could sleep for a hundred years. Clutching at the man's tunic, the boy felt his mind wandering into sleep.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered, trying to stay awake for the answer.  
  
The figure grumbled for a bit, muttering on about how pathetic he was, before replying with a name, "Marik." Malik almost smiled. This man acted as though he had the coldest heart in the world, but he could see through it. Well, whatever his true nature, Malik could feel something in his heart that, quite plainly, he had never felt before- he felt complete.  
  
The spirit watched with stoic eyes the sleeping boys he held in his arms. His grip on the rod tightened. What a strange boy. Hmph. He should talk. Most would claim that his sanity had left his centuries ago. That is _if_ anyone still knew he was alive. Of course, he wasn't exactly the definition of 'alive', but still. Suddenly, the boy stirred in his arms and clutched the tunic tighter. Suddenly, twinged inside the spirit's heart, but he pushed it away angrily. He had come back for only one purpose- to achieve his revenge on Seth and to acquire ultimate power. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
'Soon Seth,' Marik gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes. 'You shall regret the day that you entrapped me. For I never forget an enemy. Keh, you'll rue your decision soon enough for I shall not stop until I have you down on your knees begging for mercy!'  
  
Marik looked back down at his hikari. His arms trembled with anticipation and his heat hardened with the thought of revenge. "Boy, you may have experience fear in this wretched place,"he swore bitterly. "And for now you do not fear me. But know this. Soon you shall know true fear and darkness. Yes, very soon now."  
  
With rod and child in arm, he summoned an Ancient Lamp, which teleported them out of the crumbled mountain. The Fiend and the Friend were now merely shadows that passed in and out of people's minds. The Fiend would continue his hungry search for power and soon the Friend, would be nothing more than a bitter pawn. However, there was a few people that knew of these occurrences.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ *  
  
Somewhere far away and so very close, a woman lounged around on a majestically built chair and stared in her orb. Suddenly, a sly smile brightened her eyes. Her crimson dress spilled in waves about her and clashed against her dark violet hair. "Oh won't Master be pleased with this," she giggled, her teeth flashing and her dark eyes mirroring a predator's.  
  
"Be pleased with what?" a husky voice asked. What appeared to be a young man strolled into the room. His brown haired bangs decorated his forehead, but didn't cover up the cruel sapphire eyes that adorned his countenance. The very stance of his body showed that he was used to great influence and his every stride echoed power.  
  
The woman instantly straightened up in her seat. "My dear Master," she smiled coyly. "How I've missed you."  
  
The man laughed maniacally. "M'dear, you do not fool me one bit," his teeth gleamed. "You are simply a duel monster. The Invader of the Throne. What was it that is said about you? 'A devious, power-hungry woman who is unsatisfied as a queen. She hungers for the throne in the absence of the king'." The man raised an eyebrow at her. "How unbecoming."  
  
The woman huffed and stuck her nose into the air. "Well, it's better than being a goody-two shoes like my sister, Mana," she growled. "That wretched girl. Can't she see in that stupid orb of hers that there's no way that the _king_ she's so loyal to isn't going to prevail. He's going to fail, just like he did last time."  
  
"All the same," the Master's voice suddenly became serious, "We must make sure that he does fail." He walked over toward his throne and sat down. "So, Mayuri, what is that you've seen?"  
  
Mayuri giggled and wrapped her arms around the Master's neck, "Oh, something that will most DEFINITELY please you, Master." Her dark eyes glittered. "The Fiend has been awaken, along with the other two spirits."  
  
The Master smirked, "Most would think that the _pharaoh's_ awakening would bother me. But no. I think this just makes things all the more enjoyable."  
  
"What are you going to do about the Fiend?" Mayuri asked.  
  
"Hmm," the Master wrapped an arm around the Invader of the Throne's waist and brought her close. "Why, just leave him alone. With any luck, those three spirits will destroy each other before they even consider going after me. But... all the same, I'm afraid I shall have to send someone to exterminate them. Yes, that will be so much quicker."  
  
Mayuri snuggled into the Master's warm chest, "Oh, do send me, Master. It would be worth it to see the grief on my younger sister's face as she sees her most favored humans fall."  
  
"No," the Master shook his head. "I think I shall send someone else."  
  
The duel monster pretended to pout, "Who do you have in mind?"  
  
"I was thinking along the lines of, well...Gilford."  
  
Mayuri instantly sat up. "Gilford?" she cried. Then, she thought about it. Finding the idea most pleasing, she settled herself in like a cat. "Oh, yes, that would be so delightful."  
  
Two pairs of eyes stared into the orb, watching the events that went on around them.  
  
'Soon, all shall be lost,' the Master thought. 'Darkness shall be corrupted and Light shall be no more.'  
  
It was enough to make him smile.  
  
*End  
  
Tenshi: Hmm... well, personally, this didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to be, but all well.  
  
Yugi: Poor Malik.  
  
Duke: You are not kidding.  
  
Tenshi: Oh, so NOW you guys show up.  
  
Yugi: Well, it is almost midnight.  
  
Tenshi: True.  
  
Kerra: *glare* Why must you always update so late?  
  
Tenshi: I don't know! *sigh* But I will get better! At least, I hope so. ^^ Anyway, I can't wait to hear about what you guys think. Please leave a review. Flames are welcomed as long as they are reasonable.  
  
Yami: Don't forget that reviewer responses follow!  
  
Tenshi: ^^" Oh right. Thanks. So, until next time, C'ya! ^_^  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
*Jou: Sorry to make you so upset! I hope you like this chapter better!  
  
*Lily-chan: Don't worry about it! I'm just so glad to hear from you again! ^^ I'm also REALLY bad at reviewing. -_- Anyway, I am SO glad that you liked the previous chapter! I did try really hard! ^^ Also, as you can see I did NOT kill Malik. And NO, you do NOT annoy me. Please continue to leave long reviews! *uses puppy eyes* I LOVE reading them. They make me laugh. ^^ Anyway, sadly... um... I don't even know how a forum works. *sighs* Yes, I know it's awful. *shouts to the heavens* Is there ANY way Lily-chan and I can talk?! *sigh* Oh well. I guess we're going to have to keep trying! *hugs* YOU ROCK!  
  
*the Rose Duelist: *hugs* You are SO SWEET! ^^ And *blush* I don't know about that, but I can definitely tell you that YOU ARE THE ONE THAT ROCKS! ^_^ Anyway, songfics can be kinda hard to write so that is SO COOL that you're getting into it. *blushes at compliments* You are so nice, Rose Duelist. ^^ Is there any way you can join Fanfiction.net? I would LOVE to read your stories! ^^ I'm sure they're brilliant! And no, it isn't difficult to join the site. First, you go to 'register' which is at the top of practically every page. The site just takes you through it step by step. Also, don't be embarrassed about the whole Yami-Yugi thing. I feel the same way. Well, except for the Yami part. That's Kerra's role.  
  
*Molly-chan: ^^ You were right. Malik was not dead. And I'm so glad that you liked the chapter! Please continue to review!  
  
*Fluffylittledragon: ^^ Glad you like it! I hope you continue to review!  
  
*Smarty1: PLEASE review this chapter. I want to know what you think. Also, sorry about making you worry about Malik.  
  
*solid_christian88: *blush* Wow. THANKS A LOT! ^_____^ I sure hope you continue to review!  
  
*trueyamigirlfriend: ^^ I'm glad you liked it. It still amazes me that people can be so impressed with my work. Unfortunately, I tend to berate myself a lot over my writing, so it really helps when people like you review and say that you like it. Please continue to review!  
  
*Mists: Thank you very much for not putting any pressure on the updating issue. That is very kind of you. ^^ Also, *blush* thanks for the compliments. I hope that you will continue to read this!  
  
*Phoenix halfbreed: Well, I'm glad this one caught your attention! ^^ I hope that you will continue to read this! Also, I LOVE your name. It sounds so cool!  
  
*ShadowFire2: Well, everyone seems to have their own opinions on Pegasus. ^^" Personally, I kinda feel sorry for him, but.. yeah.. he is sort of creepy. Please continue to update!  
  
*magna-nut: ^^ Nice to see you too! Now to answer your questions: 1) No, there is not another Pegasus. The guy talking to him is the Master. I can't tell you much more than that. 2) Sorry, but I can't answer that without possibly giving out some spoilers. ^^" 3) "Master" is not his real name, but maybe you'll figure it out before I reveal who it is. Anyway, don't worry about all the questions. It's no problem! I'm just sorry that I can't answer all of them! ^^" And yes, there will be possibly a FEW couples getting together, but this is NOT a shonen-ai. Also, don't be afraid to ask questions! I'm always happy to answer them! Well, when I can.  
  
*Mittens no hikari: *-* Yeah, Yugi is pretty amazing, isn't he? ^^ I love Yugi. He's my favorite character.^_________^ Also, I LOVE your stories. I don't know if I said this last time, but I think they have excellent plot and content! ^^ Unfortunately, I'm too much of an idiot, to remember to update! *sigh* Sorry. Also, I know this besides the point, but do you think that you could continue to write Yugi/Serenity stories? You've got me absolutely hooked on the couple! ^^" Anyway, I'll TRY to review your stories. Please forgive me if I don't!  
  
*LadyDeathStrike1: ^^ Good. Then, I'd be honored to feature you into the story. Actually, I think you'll be getting a bigger part than originally thought. Also, if you review this chapter, can you give another description of you? I sort of forgot (sorry!) and this is just in case you want to make any last minute details you want. I'll also need a name. Sorry, but LadyDeathStrike1 isn't exactly going to work. ^^" No offense! Anyway, unfortunately, I have not read your stories. *bows in shame* But I shall be sure to read them soon. I can't wait to see what I've been missing out on!  
  
*Hikari no Mayonaka: You were right about Malik! ^^ Sorry to make you worry like that. But I had to do that otherwise the story wouldn't work. --" Also, don't worry about the use of vocabulary. 1) In real life, I can't really speak English all that well (which is weird considering it's the only language I speak) so I sometimes end up making up these weird words. -- " 2) I have been in a situation where I have stayed up 72 hours straight (stupid, I know) so believe me. I know what your brain's like when your tired. ^^" Anyway, I hope you continue to review! 


	15. Chapter Fourteen: A Dragon Tamer's Battl...

The Past Is Present  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own Yugioh! Bummer.  
  
Tenshi: Hey everyone. Just to let you all know I'm not dead and boy am I glad to be back on the 'net! In case anyone's wondering, I do have a very good reason as to why I have not updated! Seriously. Just combine school exams, computer viruses, mysterious disappearing files, virus protection that won't work, writer's block, going all over the country, combine it all together, and you've got my excuse! Whew! Anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me! ;; I really am sorry. Anyway, read on and enjoy!  
  
Chapter Fourteen: A Dragon Tamer's Battle  
  
When destiny calls, who can look in the darkness and say which is the right path? The fate that has long been written is not yet etched in stone. For until the Light is lost and Darkness fallen to its own heart, nothing is certain. Destiny's first step has been taken, but who can say where the road leads?  
  
Yugi was all too familiar with grief. When he had been taken away from everything he knew, he had known sorrow and had felt it with all his heart. As his heart knew the meaning of pain, he had grown to hate having to watch anyone else suffer. So every tear from this woman caused his heart to bleed. He didn't even know her name, but he could tell that had he been able to save the one called 'Malik', well...  
  
There was a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even had to glance back to know whom it belonged to. The hand gave a reassuring squeeze.  
  
There was nothing that you could've done.  
  
/I know./  
  
It was truth for he did know it. He just didn't feel that that was the case. In his mind there was always something more he could've done. Perhaps if he had been in there for perhaps even a second longer, he would've found Malik. Yet Yami had come and had taken him away- not that he blamed Yami! If it hadn't been for him, Yugi's foolishness would have gotten him in a "six-feet-under" predicament. So, that was a reason to be grateful indeed.  
  
Suddenly, there was a cheerful "Coo!" and a brown fuzz ball threw itself into Yugi's embrace. Surprised, Yugi laughed and looked down at the Kuribo in his arms.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you too," he grinned.  
  
"Coo!" was the only reply as Gohan just snuggled, contentedly, into Yugi's embrace.  
  
"Oh great!" Duke's green eyes widened with irritation as he saw the duel monsters. "More of them!"  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," Joey said. "These are the friendly ones."  
  
"I guess they were sort of worried about us," Ryou (Yugi almost jumped. It was amazing how one could forget who they were standing next to) smiled gently and leaned down to stroke Yukina, who had come to the eagerly, relief evident on her face.  
  
There was a snort. "Who could blame them?" came Joey's gruff reply. His eyes were almost wild with grief, but even he showed some affection to Kugerou, who even let some of his pride slip to return it.  
  
Yugi smiled. Even though sadness still tinged a piece of his heart, he felt glad knowing that the duel monsters were okay. In fact, he felt sort of grateful that they were still waiting for him and his friends all this time.  
  
It seemed like years since they had first ventured into the cave.  
  
Then, the cry seemed to come out of nowhere, "Yugi!"  
  
The next thing Yugi was aware of was that someone had thrown their arms around his neck and that his short brown hair soon covered his face. Yugi soon realized, as soon as his brain had caught up, that it was a girl and his face became flushed with the awkwardness of the situation.  
  
Both Joey and Yami blinked rather stupidly at the situation. Even the usually dignified Yami had trouble regaining his bearing. To them, everything was moving at a rapid pace and now with this new development pertaining to Yugi, they felt as though they had to reel in their consciousness like a line of thread. Of course, when one pulls in a line of thread they usually find themselves with a tangled mess. So it was with the two. However, neither of them could have possibly imagined the embarrassing and uncomfortable predicament Yugi was now in.  
  
Uncertainly, he too tried to reel in his thoughts. Did he know this young woman? He thought so, but he couldn't quite place it. It was a scent from a dream: as familiar as one's thumbprint but as vague as a breeze. Oh, how he did wish he would recognize it soon!  
  
At last, the girl gently pulled herself back. Bewildered amethyst eyes found themselves meeting searching sea-colored eyes. Short brown hair. Blue eyes. The answer was upon him- an almost completed puzzle- but still missing the last piece.  
  
"Oh, Yugi," the girl smiled. She searched his eyes once more before letting out a small, soft, sad laugh. "I suppose it's silly of me isn't it? I mean, silly of me to believe that you would remember me after all these years. How long has it been? Oh, who really knows?" Her voice was growing sadder but still she refused to let her smile fall. "Oh, Yugi, if only you could know how much I missed you! You and your grandfather and your mother..." She stopped the subject there because Yugi had suddenly moved backwards as though jolted. "No, I suppose you wouldn't remember me. I'm Tea."  
  
One could almost see the Yugi's eyes light up. Ah, so that was it. Yes, now everything fit.  
  
Ecstatic, he quickly hugged her, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Tea just giggled, "What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"  
  
Then they departed and stepped back to take a good look at each other. Yugi felt as though his mind was a swirl of colors. This young woman was his childhood playmate? He felt like laughing with the giddiness of it all. How much the two of them had grown during these years! Then, he let out a soft snort. Actually, it would be just her that grew, wouldn't it? It had been Yugi's firm opinion that he hadn't grown in years, save for his hair.  
  
"Um, Yugi?" Ryou's shy question brought Yugi back.  
  
"Oh, sorry, guys," a small part of Yugi's brain was saying that too much fantastical stuff was going on at once but he figured he may as well go with it. "This is Tea. She was, er, is my childhood friend."  
  
Yami raised a polite eyebrow, "Friend?" This was new.  
  
Once more there was a rather thick silence. Or there would have been had Joey not said, "So." His eyes darted back between his small friend and the brunette. "You know her." He pointed first at Yugi and then at Tea. "She knows you." He pointed back at Yugi. "But apparently she's with that guy over there." Joey pointed at the tall, brown-haired young man that had pretty much stayed to the side. "And, I don't know if any you know this and don't ask how I know, but that just happens to be the pharaoh. And now we're all okay with this?" His brown eyes darted back and forth at his companions. "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Pharaoh!" everyone (save Tea, of course) gasped, completely ignoring Joey's small rant, but fixed their gaze upon the tall male teen.  
  
Tea noticed with a practiced eye that Seto had once more put on his impassive facade. She sighed. Hopefully this would not lead to trouble. Yeah. And perhaps hell would freeze over while they were at it.  
  
"Um, guys," Duke interrupted sort of involuntarily. "Is it safe to be standing under two dragons while they are in combat?"  
  
Ishizu composed herself and stood. Her face looked it had aged years, so much sorrow had been etched into it. Still, she knew she had to continue on. It would have been.... what Malik would have wanted. She brushed herself off. There would be time for grieving later. "No, Duke," she said quietly. "It isn't."  
  
"Oh," Duke nodded. "I thought so."  
  
Joey turned and glared at him, "What makes you ask such a stupid question?"  
  
Duke just threw him a frustrated look and then pointed up in the sky. "It isn't stupid," he said. "And I have a very strong hunch that this is somehow your fault."  
  
Everyone looked up and gasped. For indeed there was a battle going between two dragons- a Blue Eyes and a Red Eyes to be exact. The two were locked in a desperate battle and were now making their way downward. It was difficult to make out what was happening, but every once in a while there would be a howl of pain choked off by a combat cry.  
  
The dragons found that they were getting exhausted but their pride would not let them stop. However, Kipach, the Blue Eyes, had no choice but to try to glide up in order to gain a respite and breath. Unfortunately, this left an opportunity for an attack, one which Masharou, the Red Eyes, was not going to pass up. Shooting upwards, Masharou bolted for the other dragon's side and sunk in his dagger-like teeth. Kipach howled and infuriated, swung his head around and clamped onto the other's muzzle. Nearly blinded with pain, the two beat their wings furiously as they were near plummeting downwards, but neither could get enough room to even glide. They were falling down, down. Neither wanted to let go but something had to give or they would both crash into the ground with severe consequences. Finally, Kipach managed to swing one of his clawed paws at a point between Masharou's head and neck. Despite the new sting of pain, Masharou still hung on though his grip lessened slightly. It was all Kipach needed. He swung his tail like a mighty whip and bombarded Masharou upon his chest. The force was as tremendous as running into a concrete wall. Stunned, the Red Eyes released his hold on the other dragon and with a roar, fell back as Kipach unimpeded his own. Still in a mindless rage, Kipach swooped down and took hold of the dragon's neck. Madly, he shook the Red Eyes back and forth like a puppy with a limp rag. Masharou screamed, no longer hearing that small, instinctive voice that was telling him that he had forgotten something.  
  
Meanwhile, down on the ground, everyone looked on horrified. Joey felt as though he couldn't breathe. "Oh, no!" he hollered. "Red Eyes!"  
  
Yugi turned to his friend. "Joey," he asked, wide-eyed, "What did he mean when he said that this was your fault?"  
  
Not even taking his eyes off the battle, Joey gritted his teeth. "I don't exactly know, Yugi. All I can tell you is that, by some means, that Red Eyes Black Dragon is here because of me. I know it sounds crazy but... it somehow makes sense to me. I just can't explain it."  
  
"Because of you?" Yugi echoed.  
  
Seto, who couldn't help but overhear, looked at the blonde sharply. "What do you mean it's here because of you? You're a nobody! How could you summon a monster?" He had always respected and loved his Blue Eyes White Dragons and through the years had somehow managed to create a sort of bond between them. Just as Kipach was furious at his opponent during this heated battle, he couldn't help but feel anger toward the teen that was possibly the master of that Red Eyes.  
  
Joey glared back at the pharaoh. Ruler of the world or no ruler of the world, nobody could call him worthless and still be on his good side. "Look," he explained, stonily, "I don't understand this at all, mister fancy pants, but the fact is that there is a sort of bond between me and that Red Eyes Black Dragon up there!" For some reason, he was disliking this guy more and more by the second.  
  
"That just sounds crazy!" Seto snapped. "It would figure that a fool, such as you, would come up with such a dim-witted idea! Why, you're no better than a dog!"  
  
"SAY WHAT?" Joey's fists curled and a mental picture of what the pharaoh would look like without all his teeth kept running through his mind and he was finding it more and more pleasing.  
  
"Guys!" Yugi, who sensed that a fight would soon be under way, strove quell it. "Never mind that! We just gotta make them stop!"  
  
Seto turned and looked at the small teen. "That wouldn't be a problem," he said confidently. "However, I refuse to instruct my monster to calm when there is an enemy that insists on fighting." He glanced back at Joey. "Can you or can you not control your monster?"  
  
Joey just glared at him. It was times like these that he was witty. Then he could sure give back a retort that would wipe that jerk's smirk right off his face! But he didn't know how to answer, because there was no answer to give. Irked, he turned his gaze back toward the sky. He wasn't even sure if the Red Eyes really was his monster. Would that dragon even listen to him? Back in the cave it sure seemed so. But perhaps that was a one-time thing.  
  
"Master," Yami heard Mahou whisper into his ear. "I could be wrong, but I do believe that that Red Eyes is the legendary Masharou!" Yami glanced back at his faithful friend. The infamous Masharou- the most powerful Red Eyes of all time- awoken?  
  
There is a type of person that does no take risks. They prefer to play it safe and will not act until they are sure. Joey was not that type of person.  
  
"Hey, Red Eyes!" Joey shouted upward. He waved his arms around and ran so that he was directly underneath his dragon. Despite his friends' calls for him to come back, he continued on. "Listen, buddy, ya gotta stop!"  
  
Seto looked on with surprise. He hadn't seriously thought for a moment that the blonde would actually take action to subdue his dragon. Stubbornly, he admitted that he felt a twinge of respect for the "mutt" but mostly he couldn't help by express annoyance at the young man's stupidity.  
  
However, despite all odds, Masharou did indeed hear Joey's voice. Peering down at the seemingly puny human, he felt a sort of enlightenment and shame. That was what he had forgotten. Of all things, he had forgotten his very own master! With a deafening roar, the black dragon swung himself out of the white dragon's grip. It could not be too late to make amends. Full of renewed strength, Masharou looked at the Blue Eyes fiercely in the eyes. He heard his master calling out to him, telling him to cease fighting and for a moment, Masharou wondered if his master had vaguely lost his mind. Yet as the boy continued to call up to him, he knew he had no choice in the matter. He had chosen this young man for a reason and as such had decided to follow his every command. With one last vociferous snarl at his adversary, he flew down and landed by his master's side.  
  
Needless to say, this pretty much astounded everyone, even Joey himself. Even Kipach seemed not aware of what to do in this new situation. Yet there the dragon was, calmly and placidly, blood pooling here and there, by the tall, blonde teen.  
  
Uncertainly, Joey raised a shaky hand and laid it on the dragon's muzzle. This had to be a dream. There was no way a creature like this- with unbelievable powers at its very disposal!- would heed to his cries. Personally, the Red Eyes seemed to be giving him a look that said, "Okay, I submitted to your obtuse idea, now what?"  
  
It had not been for nothing had Seto been trained to rule the world. Quietly and quickly, he recovered his wits. Apparently the "dog" had quite a bit of luck on his side as well. He looked back up at Kipach, who surreptitiously, so as to not look foolish, began to circle above head. Seto made a quick slicing movement with his hand and the dragon hovered down to land by his side. Kipach had the same countenance as that of a cat that had cornered a mouse, but having lost it, looked as though it had planned to do that from the start.  
  
For a moment, the two dragons just stood there, seemingly sizing each other up. Both were equally self-important and seemed to care not if the rest of the world existed save for their own self and their respective master. However, they both had received and understood their order that their unofficial battle was to cease and as such stood down. A bright light flashed and when it had cleared instead of two mighty beasts, there were instead two miniature versions, both the size of large cats.  
  
"Well, that's a bummer," a sarcastic voice announced. It was Bakura and Ryou glanced over at him curiously. "I really was looking forward to a death match."  
  
When Unemi heard this, she became furious. Eyes aflame she strode over to the still smirking tomb robber. Ryou suddenly wondered if he had good reason to worry about Bakura's safety.  
  
"You... you... you..." Unemi was nearly shaking with fury.  
  
"I, I, I," Bakura didn't seem to be the least bit alarmed. In fact, he seemed to be amused and almost waiting to see what the female duel monster would do. Unemi had never wanted to slap a smirk off of someone as badly as she did now.  
  
"How could you dare? You may come from a millennium item, but apparently all that time in there has not served as punishment enough if it makes you act like this!" the Dark Magician Girl was nearly screaming by the end of this.  
  
"Oh no," Bakura shook his head. "I've always been like this."  
  
Luckily, one sharp glance from Mahou made Unemi stop whatever attempt she had been about to do to the former tomb robber. Still angry, she sulked. "You are the biggest smart-ass in the world," she muttered.  
  
"Now that's just ridiculous," Bakura was clearly enjoying himself. "Have you met every person in the world?"  
  
Ryou chose this moment to conveniently intervene by dragging Bakura away before Unemi could belt him.  
  
Meanwhile, it seemed as though the two dragon masters and their monsters had come to an odd sort of standstill. It was like an two cowboys in a one on one gun fight and after the dust had cleared, the crowd had seen the amazing sight that both were still standing. The entire aura of the place seemed to say "Well now what?"  
  
However, Seto was not one to spend more time in a situation than he wanted to. Besides, there was no time for all this. Mokuba needed him and that blasted Pegasus had eluded him. Him. The great pharaoh of the world. Wonderful. Sneering, he turned and headed back to the forest.  
  
"Hey!" Joey didn't like the thought of this guy leaving- especially if his face was bereft of a good-sized fist imprint. Perhaps even one of a foot if he could.  
  
"I've got no time for this mutt," the pharaoh kept moving. "Besides, even I know not to keep kicking a mutt once its down. Even if it does keep insisting on barking like a Chihuahua."  
  
"Ha! The Sapphire One certainly knows his taunting skill," a feminine, yet inhuman, voice broke in.  
Even Kaiba stopped and everyone looked around. Where was the voice coming from?  
"Aye," another, again in-human, feminine voice agreed. "His tongue be a flit of flame. What wit!"  
  
Joey glanced at the pharaoh. Oh, come on. There was no way they were talking about this guy. Joey had more wit in his little finger that guy could ever hope to have in his whole body, including his stupid, hollow head.  
  
"Mark my words," yet another voice of the same kind broke in. This one spoke confidently. Obviously one that was used to being listened to. "You both appraise the wrong competitor. 'Tis the other that, I dare think, is the superior."  
  
Oh, yeah! Score one for the Joe-man! Finally, someone was taking his side.  
  
The second voice huffed, apparently unconvinced. "Why, dear sister, wouldst thou think thus?"  
  
There was a pause.  
  
"The same reasons you both believe the other to be," she snapped back. Then, she added quietly, "Besides, if not else, he is fairly easy on the eyes."  
  
They all shared a chuckle at that and Joey could swear that he heard a few snorts and chuckles from his own companions. Blood flushed warmth into his cheeks. He didn't see what was so funny.  
  
"Oh, please," someone else said.  
  
This time, this was both feminine and human. Out of the forest strode a fairly attractive young woman. 'Scratch that,' Joey thought. This was a very attractive woman. Lovely, blond hair fell in waves around her shoulders... violet eyes that sparkled like jewels... skin of porcelain... one I-could-whip-your-butt-anytime-I-want attire... Joey could swear he could hear his own heartbeat throbbing in his ears. 'Oh, boy. I think I've got a crush.'  
  
Too bad the lady didn't seem to feel the same way.  
  
"I agree with this guy over here," she gestured toward Seto. "This one's nothing more than a mangy mutt."  
  
And thus yet another sting was stabbed into Joey's self-confidence by the female race.  
  
Fin  
  
Tenshi: immensely happy that she is able to once again update Yay! Once more good triumphs over the nasty, evil computer virus!  
  
Kerra: --" Someone please send her "help".  
  
Tenshi: Hey! I'm not that bad! . Anyway, once more I just want to apologize about the lateness of this whole thing (even though it was practically all of my computer's fault!) and I hope that you all are still willing to read this.  
  
Kerra: May the heavens bless you if your are.  
  
Tenshi: Amen to that! Also, right now I'm working on another chapter for another story and some one shots. Chances are that I might get the next chapter for this up sooner than I can get the others, but please don't get mad if once more it takes awhile. And hopefully prays feverently my computer or anything else won't crash. Until next time, C'ya!   
  
PLEASE READ: Sorry to bother you further folks, but there are two questions that have been sort of bugging me recently and I hope that maybe someone out there can answer them, no matter how stupid they sound.  
  
1) Please do not laugh, but can someone tell me what LOL stands for? I'd really like to know.  
  
2) Does anyone know one can hold a fanfiction contest? I've seen them here and there and I'd kinda like to throw one myself. " Also tell me if you would be interested if I held a contest! That would be great too!  
  
REVIEWER REPLIES:  
  
koriaena: Hey, don't worry, Malik's going to be okay! And everyone else will be too! I think. Well, maybe not the bad guys. But then again I don't know. sigh Anyway, I'm thrilled that you love it. Please keep reading!  
  
DDragon Whisper: I'M SORRY! I REALLY am. ;; I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read. Please forgive me! Btw, I LOVE your penname.  
  
twinklefaerie: Thank you so much for reading! I'm glad that you like it so much. And don't worry. So long as I keep getting reviews, I fully plan to keep updating!  
  
Shadow Fire 2: Everyone keeps feeling sorry for my characters. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? 00 Anyway, just wondering, are you by any chance a person that does not hate Pegasus? So far I've only met two people as such, including myself. Anyway, I love that you love this story! Does that make any sense? Anyway, please keep reading!  
  
Smarty 1: Yay! I'm SO HAPPY that you love my work! Please keep reading!  
  
Millennium Dreamer: 'Sokay. I haven't exactly done a good job of updating, have I? But I really am glad to have you back! Also, (I think) Malik won't be in for about a chapter or two (I'm still trying to get his character down) but don't worry! When he comes back, you'll be seeing alot of him! Please keep reading!  
  
trueyamigirlfriend: looks at penname Um, you might not want to have Kerra see that! " She's a little yami-crazy. laughs Anyway, do you really think that I got Malik/Marik in character? I really hope so! I didn't know that much about him when I first started so it's good to know that I did a good job! Thanks ever so much for your imput! Please keep reading!  
  
Chronicles Bailey: blushes Aw, do you really think this is a good story? I know lots of people keep telling me, but sometimes I can't help but doubt myself. It helps to know my work is appreaciated. I hope that you will continue to read and I can't wait to hear from you again.  
  
Lily-chan: LILY-CHAAAAAN!!!! I'VE MISSED YOOOOOUUU!!! glomps Don't worry about being late, I'm probably much worse. cries I can't wait to read what you've written since I've been good. Lord, don't it seem like forever! hugs Also, don't worry about getting confused about the characters. I get confused myself. -- And, no offense, but I really hope that I'm not turning into an evil authoress. Although, I don't really think you're evil. You're much to nice. hugs again As for, Chibi Yami, well turns to see C.Y turning blue in Kerra's "loving" grasp he's got medical insurance. " I hope that Iris-sama continues to write. I can't wait to read more of her writing. hugs Iris-sama As for your questions, well, I can't really tell you. Wouldn't want to spoil anything! Anyway, I WILL update "Angel of Heaven, Guardian Dear". I WILL, I WILL, I WILL!!! I'm just really mad that I've been "out of commission" for so long. It's my second priority (this one's my first) so the next chapter should be up soon. I hope. --" Also, I'm glad that the T.a.T.u CD was able to give you some ideas. Perhaps some of those ideas will become great writings! hinthint Also, just wondering, have you heard the song 'Meant to Live', by Switchfoot? If not you should totally check out the lyrics. I haven't heard most of them, but from what I heard, it sounds like a cool song to do a songfic to. wink As for forums and ecetera, I don't think I'll be able to do so any time soon. Why? I don't know. I think it's because my mom watches the news every night and I think its starting to give her ideas. Darn. Also, WHO SAID YOU WERE ANNOYING?!?! is honestly shocked I LOVE your so-called "ramblings". Girl, sometimes you make me laugh SO hard! Personally, I just think everything about you is great! Your creativity, your sense of humor, your wit, just your whole personality... oh boy. I'm sorry, I hope I'm not being to weird. " But you are just SO COOL Lily-chan. I really can't see how anyone can see any differently. You are just absolutely awesome more hugs I really hope I'm not freaking you out, but you're kinda like my role model. I read your stuff and ( after recovering from the sheer brillancy of it all) I think to myself, 'Okay. This is how good I want my own work to be.' Seriously. blushes I just find it hard to believe that I inspire you. almost faints It's almost to much to believe. blushes like crazy I remind you of Yugi-chan? really does faint Oh, boy. P.S You mean we haven't already written an essay on how much we think the other rules? I thought we were already onto the second edition! laughs  
  
P.P.S: Girl, I don't care what you say. There is no way I compare to you. bows and bows  
  
To: Iris From: Kerra I'll be sure to read your work and don't worry. I'll keep Tenshi out of "Goodnight". Also, I'll try to get better at my reviews. " Not quite use to it. Also, I've been thinking of getting my own account. What ya think?  
  
Mittens no Hikari: Yahoo! You're here! Been having updating problems too, eh? hugs I feel your pain! And there is no way on earth that I would EVER say that you are an idiot! Far be it, my friend! You're a sheer genius! And I'm on your Favorite Authors list? blushes like mad and cheers Thanks! Also, please continue with Yugi/Serenity. You've got me totally hooked on the couple! Hmmm... maybe I should I add that couple in here? Tell me what you think, tell me what you think, tell me what you think! Also, next time, I'll be sure to leave a review for you too! I can't wait to hear from you again!  
  
Anime-Blade: Yeah. Bakura hasn't made to kill anyone yet. But... just wait until you read the next chapter!   
  
Finnigangirl: Hey, welcome back! Do you really think I'm improving? I really hope so! blushes And yes, I really am just a kid writing fanfiction. Currently, I've just started high school, so, no I'm not a professional writer. But I hope to be! For the past couple of years, I've been working on a book, my own original work! So far, the end doesn't seem any where in the near future, but who knows? Maybe someday I'll be a published authoress! What about you? Have you considered writing your own book? I bet you could totally do it! Anyway, wouldn't that be so cool to work for KidsWB? Then you wouldn't have to wait so long to find out what happens next in Yugioh!  
  
Yana 5: I LOVE Yami and Yugi scenes! They're just so cute! laughs Please keep reading!  
  
LadyDeathStrike: I'm so glad you love the story! And thanks for the profile! blushes You have no idea how much that helps. laughs Anway, I hope you don't mind but I might have to tweak a few things here and there. Also, you won't exactly be a major character. NO OFFENSE! It's just that I'm getting myself confused as it is. Actually, I have no idea, as of right now, how big a part you're going to have (I just write all this out by the top of my head, which means practically no preplanning) but you'll be in it! I promise! Just please don't get made with how you turn out. This my first time trying something like this and I don't know how this is going to turn out. Wish me luck! But keep your eyes peeled. You should be coming in pretty soon! 


End file.
